Our hearts beat to a different type of drum
by Arabella-Minette
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy gets into trouble one too many times so McGonagall forces him and Rose Weasley to spend their time together to learn from each other. But does she have an ulterior motive? What is the prophecy? Is trouble brewing? & Can the pair find love?
1. One joke too many

_A/N: Hey guys. I decided to try my hand at a fan fic about our favourite couple Rose and Scorpius. They are forced to spend time together after Scorpius gets into trouble one too many times. McGonagall forces Rose to becomes his mentor. But does she have an ulterior motive for this? The world has improved little since the war, and prejudices are now directed against the Slytherins. But how does this affect the couple? What is going on with the ministry, and does McGonagall know more than she is letting on? This is all occuring as Rose and Scorpius try to learn from each other. Will they ultimately realise how right they are for each other? What problems will they encounter, and how can they get past their own differences and troubles?_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to the great J K Rowling  
_

_

* * *

  
_

The Headmistress laced her thin, gnarled fingers together on her lap and waited. Having been a teacher for so many years, it was surprising to find that she had little patience. Surprising, but unfortunately true.

This fact was no doubt caused by her reluctance to miss the start of term feast; a pastime that she always enjoyed thoroughly. Of course some matters just couldn't wait.

Sighing irritably, Professor McGonagall rose stiffly out of her chair and began pacing up and down the narrow strip of floor behind her desk. At least, she consoled herself, she would be back in time for desert. After all she had to give out the beginning of the year announcements.

Hearing footsteps approaching, the teacher returned her mind to here and now, causing her brow to furrow with disdain. It wasn't that McGonagall was a particularly unfeeling teacher , no quite the opposite. Yes she was known to be strict, and yes she sternly adhered to the rules. But it was more than that; she was disappointed, and this outweighed her anger. Sitting down again with as much dignity as she could muster, she turned to face the room's entrance just as the door opened with a click.

Avitus Boarg, the school caretaker for the past decade, strode forwards with two sixth year boys trailing in his unpleasant wake. Boarg was uncommonly thorough at his job, that much was true, but his personality lacked any warmth.

At this specific moment in time, his face was twisted into what resembled a jovial grimace, his narrowed eyes darted from the students to the headmistress, eager to witness the trouble that was about to unfold. McGonagall wrinkled her nose up in disgust, determined that at least on this day, he wouldn't witness anything. Giving him a tight-lipped smile, she dismissed him with a thank you, and scowling a little he shuffled out of the room.

Whipping around, she turned her full attention on the boys before her and flicked her wand, causing two hard-backed wooden chairs to appear; after all she didn't want them being _too_ comfortable. Gesturing with her hand she bade them to sit.

Taking in the site before her, she couldn't help but notice that both boys were slightly built, although the one on the right was faintly muscular; perhaps from playing quidditch. He wasn't broad though, and neither was he tall; he sat at just above average, a good size for a seeker.

Though his friend seemed nervous, he instead was smirking. His grey eyes barely concealed a humorous glint, and he flipped his light blonde hair out of his eyes in a nonchalant manner. Like everything else about his appearance, his hair seemed perfect. It wasn't too long or too short, nor was it tamed or wild. Instead it just seemed natural and un-considered, as if he made no effort about it.

McGonagall considered that perhaps he didn't, and not for the first time she realised how much he resembled his father, who had also kept a handsome air about him.

In contrast the boy on his left was thin and tall. His raven locks were curled and looked rebellious, sitting at shoulder length. His Brown eyes beheld his anxiety over being caught. He obviously didn't know how to play it cool, and that in itself was strange for a Slytherin. However, McGonagall conceded that they were also known for cowardliness. Perhaps that was what stunned about Scorpius; he didn't seem afraid.

Peering at them over her glasses, the headmistress pursed her lips. "Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, you will explain yourselves."

The corners of Malfoy's mouth turned up turned up slightly, and McGonagall thought she caught the ghost of a smile.

"Well there really isn't much I can say, you know what happened"

The teacher pounced on this, her temper flared up and an angry crimson was blotching her cheeks .

"Yes I _know_ what happened Malfoy!" It came out as a low growl "I _know_ very well that you and Mr Zabini here" at this Leander Zabini sunk lower down into his seat and muttered incoherently. McGonagall ignored this and continued, her blue eyes blazing furiously. "I _know_ that _you_ thought it would be funny to place an bucking charm on a school boat so that it would throw first years out of it and into the black lake!" she paused to let her words sink in. "The question is, do _you know_ the consequences of your actions?"

Both boys looked up at her, unsure of how to answer that. They at least had the grace to look guilty, the smirk dropping from the blonde's face as he realised that no, they hadn't thought of what would happen.

The headmistress decided to press on "What if they couldn't swim? You would be the cause of a death!" Malfoy hung his head, as Zabini squirming in his seat, seemed to have found his voice

"W-w-we didn't m-mean for anyone to..."

McGonagall's face softened, but only slightly "Nobody was injured thank goodness. But do you see how foolish your little trick was?" Scorpius Malfoy concentrated on his feet, his face burning with shame.

"You will receive detention every Friday evening for the rest of the term..." Both boys jerked their heads in her direction "and fifty points will be taken..." Zabini sucked in some air "...each from Slytherin" She regarded them coldly, before focusing her icy gaze on the brunette.

"Zabini you may go, I need to speak to Mr Malfoy here". The taller boy jumped up and backed away hurriedly as if he thought she would change her mind. This caused Minerva McGonagall to give a small smile to herself; she could still strike fear into their hearts.

Before he left the office, she informed him that he would receive notice of his detention on Friday morning. Muttering his apologies he scampered out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Malfoy's eyes met her own as he sullenly asked her "Why do you still need me?"

Her forehead wrinkled, she leaned back in her chair before addressing him, bracing herself. "Scorpius Malfoy I know that you were the brains behind this."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her "How do you..."

She held up a hand to silence him, and interrupted. "Please do not insult my intelligence Scorpius" He returned his gaze to the floor as she let out an exasperated sigh "You do realise that you have been in trouble more often than anyone else in the school...and not for small things either!" He opened his mouth to say something, changed his mind and closed it again, resembling a goldfish to some extent.

"You are a very able student, and you have the opportunity to become a great wizard...but you won't if you don't learn to be more responsible!"

It was strange to hear her both compliment and criticize him in the same breath, and Scorpius Malfoy didn't normally like to be criticized. However he knew that he deserved this, and so he clamped his jaw shut.

"You have absolutely no regard for the rules, you do what you want when you want....and I know for a fact that you don't bother to try at your lessons!" She paused before coming to her decision.

"I want to make you a prefect".

That startled him "Wha'?" Again she shushed him.

"I think it will teach you the dependability that you lack"

"But I can't..." He tried once more, nevertheless she wouldn't hear it.

"I have come to my decision and that is done. There will be _no_ arguments Mr Malfoy!" Her eyes blazed again and he shut up, sitting up a little straighter.

McGonagall pursed her lips once more, deep in thought. "There is just one more thing before I dismiss you..."

* * *

Rose Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table, her auburn curls tied back from her face, and her dark eyes focusing on nothing much in particular, just happy that she was back. Snapping her back to reality, she gave a jump when she heard a voice and turned her attention back to her two best friends sat opposite her, her cheeks flushing a dull pink.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Al grinned at her, setting down his pumpkin juice and surveying his cousin with his bright green eyes. He really is the spitting image of Uncle Harry, she thought absentmindly.

"I was saying that I can't believe that my two best friends are prefects!" He made a face of mock horror, causing her to hit his arm playfully.

"Come on Al, the only reason you're not is because McGonagall thought you had too much on with being Quidditch Captain!"

He rolled his eyes "Nah I reckon it's cause she knows me too well".

Frankie Longbottom looked at the both of them, a bemused smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Well I can understand Rose, but I sure as hell can't understand me...I mean after all we've done..."

It was very true that Al and Frankie had got into their fair share of scrapes throughout the years, the least of which had been sneaking to Hogsmead in their first term with the help of the Marauders Map that James had lent them.

Still they were good and conscientious students in their own right, though perhaps this was partly due to Rose's calming influence.

Ever since they had been sorted into Gryffindor the trio had been inseparable, staying at each other's houses during the holidays, playing quidditch in the surrounding fields (though Frankie struggled somewhat with balancing on a broomstick, Rose was a chaser on the house team and Al was an exceptional seeker) and generally creating mischief.

Nevertheless, Rose still made sure that they didn't bend the rules too much and, to both the boy's dismay, she also ensured that all their schoolwork was done up to the highest standards. Rose was definitely her mother's daughter in that respect.

Noticing movement, Rose swivelled in her seat catching Scorpius Malfoy entering the great hall, followed shortly by their Headmistress. Creasing up her brow Rose thought to herself out loud. "I wonder what he did _now_?"

Lily Potter; Al's little sister leaned towards her from a couple of seats away, causing her long red hair to swish over her shoulder and hit a third year in the face ('Do you mind?'). She ignored him and focused on her cousin. Though the girls were two years apart, they were pretty close. In fact Lily was often mistaken for her sibling rather than Al's.

"I heard that he and Lee Zabini bewitched one of the school's boats..." Rose's eyes widened in shock

"He did what?"

The girl nodded, her brown eyes glinting mischievously "Yup. They made it tip out a load of first years into the lake!"

Al let out a snort of laughter but at the look Rose gave him, he tried (rather unconvincingly) to turn it into a cough.

"Do you find it funny?" Her voice was a little shrill and she looked at him incredulously.

"Well I know it's dangerous..." he spluttered out, continuing only when Frankie met his eyes encouragingly "I-I would never do it...but it sounds like the sort of thing James might have done..."

The girl's frown deepened "James would never have done something so uncaring and idiotic! He might have liked jokes, but this one goes way too far"

Al averted his gaze to his juice goblet "I-I guess you're right" he nodded to no one in particular "Yeah it is pretty stupid..."

Frankie joined in "Yeah trust Malfoy"

This allowed Rose to cool down a little, and she glanced apologetically at her friends "Sorry, it's just...that boy is so...." apparently she didn't know what _exactly_ Malfoy was, but she gave a grunt and finished off the last of her pecan pie, stabbing at it with her fork.

Lily smiled at her "It's okay Rosie, we all agree. He's a git!" her cousin nodded with her mouth full, swallowing it before thanking the girl. Rose also mentally thanked God that she and her brother hadn't picked up their dad's habit of talking whilst eating.

When everyone was full, the golden platters of food vanished and Professor McGonagall stood to make her speech, causing a ripple of movement as students turned to face her.

"Good evening all and welcome back to Hogwarts. I would first like to say that I hope everyone is refreshed and ready for the new school year" there were some low murmurs at that, and Rose heard her brother Hugo whisper to Lily 'I don't think I'm ever ready for school!' which earned an appreciative chuckle.

The headmistress waited for the noise to die down before pushing on with the notices. "I am very pleased to announce some new additions to the staff this year." Rose immediately glanced to the teachers table and sought out the new faces.

"First I want you to greet Professor Wood who will be taking over as your Quidditch Instructor". McGonagall's eyes twinkled as a burly looking man who sat between Professor Neville Longbottom (Frankie's father and the head of Gryffindor) and the giant form of Rubeus Hagrid (who took up two spaces) rose and doffed his hat.

"Some of you may remember that Professor Wood was until recently the Captain of Puddlemere United. However he has retired from playing professionally and will now be a permanent addition to our staff." Rose got the feeling that she would like Professor Wood, as he grinned around the room before taking a seat again.

"Next we have Professor Vine who will be taking over as your new transfiguration teacher" A small witch with fly away silver hair nodded her head and waved enthusiastically. "She will also be commencing duties as head of Hufflepuff."

Frankie muttered something about her seeming nice, if a little too cheerful ('Well that's what you get with Hufflepuffs' Lily answered)

"Lastly, though by no means the least we have Professor Yveric who be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" an aged and slightly rotund wizard made a bow, his bald head glistening in the candlelight, and then slumped back into his chair.

"Finally I want to remind you that the Forbidden Forrest is strictly out of bounds. There have also been a few items added to the confiscation list, all those interested can check in Mr Boarg's office..."

Hugo grinned "Why would we want to?" this wasn't commented upon.

The notices finally over, McGonagall smiled at school "And so I bid you all a good night, and remember that you will receive your time-tables at breakfast tomorrow morning"

With that the room erupted into the sound of benches being scraped, and students talking excitedly to their friends.

As she got up, Rose happened to glance over to the Slytherin table, catching sight of Scorpius Malfoy looking absolutely venomous. 'I wonder what punishment he got' she puzzled to herself, and then let out a gasp of surprise when he suddenly raised his eyes to hers, his piercing grey gaze holding her for a second. He wrinkled up his nose in apparent disgust and turned away. 'Well whatever McGonagall's set him, it can't be near enough!'

"Rose, you coming?" She twisted around to see Frankie and Al waiting somewhat impatiently and started to make her way towards them, but stopped when she heard someone else calling to her.

It Was Professor Longbottom, and he quickly caught up with the trio. "I'm sorry boys, but Professor McGonagall would like a word with Miss Weasley in her office." They nodded and she started to follow behind him, stopping when Frankie grabbed her arm.

"You don't know what it's about dad, do you?"

Neville made a very sympathetic looking face "I have an idea..."

* * *

Rose hadn't had much of an opportunity to go to the Headmistress's office before now, and so when she arrived she took a chance to look around the oval shaped room.

There were dozens portraits hung over the walls, each containing the snoozing image of an old headmaster. Rose smiled to herself as the saw the image of Professor Severus Snape, she knew that Al's father had been responsible for securing his portrait.

Turning around she saw that there were strange magical items dotted about the room, and charts mapping different transformations; people into animals, water goblets into fountains...

Rose was too busy taking it all in to notice that Professor McGonagall had entered the room, until the old teacher let out a stifled cough and the girl whirled around to face her.

"I'm sorry Professor...I was just looking..."

The headmistress smiled at her and moved behind her desk. "Quite alright Miss Weasley. Please take a seat" she gesture to the two chairs which were still present, and Rose slipped into one of them.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

The teacher nodded "I'm afraid you may not like it Miss Weasley, but I have a favour to ask you"

The girl puzzled over this 'what sort of favour could it be?'

As if to answer this self posed question, McGonagall ploughed on. "You perhaps won't immediately be impressed, but I am sure that you will do very well at it. And I'm afraid that my mind is quite made up..."

Rose had no idea what this was about. Did McGonagall want her to increase her studies? No that couldn't be it...

The headmistress decided to put her out of her misery. "It may surprise you to find out that I have made Scorpius Malfoy a prefect."

The girl's eyes widened and she stared at McGonagall in shock, completely flabbergasted. "A-a... p-p-prefect?"

The old witch nodded at her "Yes Miss Weasley, a prefect."

"But why?"

McGonagall eyed Rose curiously. "I think he needs the responsibility to make him change his ways" the girl nodded, dumbfounded. "But that alone is not enough."

"N-n-no I don't suppose it is"

"This is where my favour comes in" Rose suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. No. No. She couldn't. She wouldn't!

"Miss Weasley, I would like you to mentor Scorpius Malfoy"

"To what?" she was even more astounded than she had been at the idea of Malfoy becoming a prefect.

"To mentor him" the headmistress explained. "You are the most intelligent girl in your year Miss Weasley" if Rose hadn't been feeling so terribly miserable, she would have blushed at this compliment. "Not only that, but you are good-natured, trustworthy and helpful. I am sure that Mr Malfoy can learn a lot from you. Hence I want you to mentor him. Essentially you will sit and work together in every class, and you will have prefect duty together" She waited for the words to sink in.

"To-together?" Rose gave a gulp.

"Yes together."

"But we hate each other!"

This caused McGonagall to frown. "I am sure that your feelings are not so profound. Anyway as I have already mentioned, my mind is made up and Mr Malfoy already knows."

Rose felt like she was being boxed in. She had thought that this was going to be another fun year with her friends but...

"How long is this for?"

The headmistress considered this before answering "Indefinitely, until I say otherwise." Rose just nodded dumbly. "At least you still have free time to yourself Miss Weasley, and I must say that I am surprised that you are not excited about getting to know Scorpius"

The girl rose her eyebrows in question. "I'm sure he can teach you just as much as you can teach him. All though he really is the most unruly boy, he has his good points" Rose wondered what these were, because in six years of being at Hogwarts she sure as hell didn't know.

McGonagall however, seemed blind to this and just gave the girl a comforting smile and told her that she had "Every faith that this would be a success" before dismissing her.

Feeling a little nauseous, Rose made her weary way to the Gryffindor common room, stopping only to give the password to the picture of the pink lady ('mandragora'). The portrait swung open and she climbed through the hole into the cosy circular room.

She quickly spotted Al, Frankie, Lily and Hugo on the sofa by the fireplace and started towards them. They took one look at her face and the questions came pouring out, which she answered as well as possible.

"She can't force you to do that!" Lily exclaimed, rubbing her cousin's back in a comforting manner.

"Unfortunately she can..." Frankie said, looking at Rose pityingly.

Everyone exclaimed at how horrible the situation was, but really there was nothing that could be done.

Feeling utterly defeated Rose excused herself and trudged upstairs to get an early night's sleep. As she rounded the corner she could hear Al's voice.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" If only she knew how to answer that question.

Entering her dorm dejectedly, Rose tore off her clothes and slipped into her four poster bed, pulling the crimson curtains around her to give herself some privacy.

She curled up into a ball, pulling her knees up to her chest and cursed. Why her? Why was she the one that got stuck with Malfoy? He despised her and she loathed him...it would never work! Maybe if he was less arrogant...but that could never happen. And to be stuck with him for the rest of the year...

For the first time ever since she arrived at Hogwarts, Rose Weasley seriously considered going back home.

* * *

Scorpius didn't feel any better, as he lay in his bed, playing with the green hangings. Lee Zabini and the other boys had decided to let him have his privacy, and so he was in the dorm alone. Of course this seemed nice and caring, but he knew that the real reason they left him alone was that they were scared of being hexed into oblivion. Malfoy smirked to himself, wishing that someone would interrupt him...at least it would take his mind off it.

He let out a groan and rolled over onto his back. Why the hell would McGonagall make him a prefect? What kind of twisted logic was that? And then to set him up with Rose Weasley! What had the headmistress been thinking?

She was clearly going senile, he mused to himself.

But seriously Rose Weasley? Miss perfect-at-everything-know-it-all! He sneered. And his father had told him all about the Weasleys....disgraces the lot of them!

Well if Weasley thought that he was going to cooperate, she had better think again! The only thing which mildly consoled him was the fact that she disliked him as much as he hated her.

If only she wasn't so godamn perfect!

* * *

_A/N: Hey so what do you think? Should I continue? I hope to deepen the relationship between the two gradually, and how I feel it would naturally happen. Of course there will be problems along the way..._

_Please review, it's nice to hear what you think and tell me what was good/bad or should be improved. Also suggestions are very welcome._

_Many thanks, Fiona xx_


	2. Working twogether

_A/N: Hey guys thanks very much to Avanell, SJT1988, Walking-On-A-Dream, Marrou, SeraphimeRising, Chewing-Gum-Addicted and Deciesjo for your encouraging reviews! They spurred me on to write the next chapter, and update very quickly, which I hope you will all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling_

_

* * *

  
_

Rose didn't sleep much on the first night back at Hogwarts. Instead she spent much of it tossing and turning, and when she actually drifted off, having strange dreams about Malfoy hexing her, causing her to tap dance around the school.

Finally having enough, she got up early and had a shower, at last calming down as the warm water seemed to wash her troubles down the plug hole. Her stomach unknotted and her shoulder's dropped out of their tense position, as she tipped her head back.

Massaging the back of her neck, which was suffering from an unpleasant crick, she wondered how this first day of 'mentoring' Scorpius would go. Though she was not one to harbour any ill feeling, she silently cursed Professor McGonagall. 'I mean really, what had the headmistress been thinking?'

Drying herself off, she quickly pulled on her robes and tousled her mass of bouncing curls, before traipsing her weary way down the stone staircase and into the common room. She was shocked to see Frankie and Al sat at a table, playing a quite game of exploding snap.

They both looked up as she entered the room, and she could see in their eyes that they were concerned for her.

"You two are both up early" Her voice was stiff and a little croaky, causing her to cough. Her statement was more of a question, and she peered over at them.

Frankie just nodded as Al laid down his cards and walked towards Rose, pulling his cousin into a tight embrace.

"We were worried about you" He pulled back and surveyed her face before releasing her. She tried her best to appease them both with a slight smile, although this was difficult and it ended up resembling some sort of contortion.

"It's fine, honestly" Frankie cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, and so Rose continued "It's not as if I'm being sent to the slaughter house..."

Al cleared his throat and muttered something like, she may as well be sent there, when they spotted a tawny owl tapping its beak against the window.

Recognising it as her brother's, Rose made her way over to it and let Horace inside the room, who immediately perched on her shoulder and gave her ear a nibble.

Patting him affectionately, she unlaced the scroll bound to his leg and unrolled it, reading the note aloud to her two friends.

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_Hugo sent us a letter telling us about your news. I must say that although I feel sorry for you, I know you will overcome this and do your very best. I have every faith in you... _('funny' Rose thought to herself, 'McGonagall had said the very same thing')_ and I believe that Professor McGonagall must have a reason to suggest this 'mentoring'. Please be strong as I know you are, and write to us if you have any problems. Send our greetings to Frankie, Al and Lily and please pass the enclosed note to Hugo. Remember that you are very lucky to have such dependable people surrounding you._

_All our love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_

* * *

  
_

Holding back happy tears, Rose folded up the letter and tucked it and the parchment note, into her pocket.

She was very fortunate indeed, and thinking this she resolved to be strong throughout the day. She had supportive and caring friends and family to get her through it, really how hard could this be?

Deciding on this she released Horace out of the window, and watched him swoop down to the owlery, before turning back to her friends.

She took a deep breath and allowed her lips to curve into a small smile. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."

Entering the great hall, which at this early hour was somewhat deserted, the trio took their places at the Gryffindor table. As golden plates and goblets appeared before them, Rose turned her eyes upwards, taking in the pale blue sky with wispy white clouds floating across it. An exact mirror of the world outside. Something about it made a bubble of happiness settle inside her, and a now relaxed Rose reached for a bread roll. It _would_ be fine.

After they had been at the table and making idle chit chat for about 15 minutes, Lily and Hugo came over to join them. Rose passed the note to her brother and explained what Ron and Hermione said in their letter to her.

Lily, whose eyes were only half open, stifled a yawn and nodded at her cousin. "I'm glad you're feeling better"

Taking a bowl of cereal, the younger girl grabbed a jug and started to pour orange juice over it, not really paying much attention as she told everyone about the midnight feast her dorm had enjoyed last night. Rose couldn't hold back the giggles this sparked in her, which set the others off.

"What?" Lily exclaimed, spooning a mouthful of the concoction into her mouth before pulling a face and swallowing. "What the..."

* * *

When most of the school had come down for breakfast the main post arrived, different types of owls swooping low through the hall and screeching, stealing morsels of food and bringing letters and packages.

With the post came their timetables, which Al deftly caught and passed along to the others nearby.

Unfurling hers, Rose made a grimace as she remembered that would be working with Malfoy.

Unfortunately for her, they were both taking the same subjects; Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms.

On the other hand, she remembered that Al and Frankie would be nearby for all except Charms, when they both took Herbology. This managed to pacify her a little, so she shook off her scowl and looked over at her friends.

"Potions first". Al grinned, it was one of his favourite subjects. Frankie just regarded him with a quizzical expression before turning to Rose.

"What's so great about that?"

* * *

Scorpius, had also been awake half the night. Not because he was worried or anxious, but because he was angry. He was so riled that his eyes hadn't closed until somewhere between 2 and 3 am. This meant that he was utterly exhausted, and when Lee and the other Slytherin sixth years tried to rouse him for breakfast, he wouldn't hear of it.

Instead he missed the meal altogether, burying his head underneath his pillow, and pulling the covers over him. Even when they returned he wouldn't get up.

"Scorp come on...this is ridiculous" Lee leant over the bedridden figure and shook his shoulder, jumping back when he heard Scorpius' muffled growl.

"Ridiculous?! Are you the one who's stuck with that Weasley creature?"

"No..."

"Are you the one who's been made a sodding prefect?"

"No but..."

"Then leave me alone!" Scorpius roared. Shaking slightly, Lee placed his friend's timetable on the bed side table and did just that.

----

It was ten more minutes before the boy finally got up, happy that at last he had some piece.

Glancing at a large hourglass at one end of the room, he realised that he only had quarter of an hour before lessons, which caused him to panic just a little.

He washed rather hurriedly and pulled on his robes so fast that they nearly tore, before glancing at his timetable, grabbing his books and running out of the dorm, down a dark tunnel and into the common room.

Pulling on a lever which opened the heavy door, he sprinted out of the dungeons and took a left turning. Thank goodness the potions classroom was nearby.

Rounding a corner, he bumped into the worst thing that you possibly could when you were running late; Peeves.

Cackling gleefully the poltergeist took in Scorpius' dishevelled appearance.

"Ooooh is the slimy slytherin late for class". Malfoy, who was in a bad mood, made the mistake of swiping at the phantom

"Get out of my way!"

Peeves merely blew a raspberry and knocked over a suit of armour, laughing madly "Shan't do nothing if you don't say please"

Clutching at straws here, Scorpius gritted his teeth and said "_Please_" painfully, and waited.

Peeves floated there, looking blankly at the student, who finally lost his temper. "What the hell are you doing?!"

A sing-song voice floated through the air "Told you I wouldn't do _nothing_ if you didn't say please!"

Scorpius who by this point in time was beginning to feel his blood boil, was near enough to reaching out and trying to strangle Peeves to death (though part of him knew that this wasn't possible) when a mighty crash was heard from the floor above.

Boarg's angry moan reached their ears.

"Peeves! What have you done now!"

The poltergeist's eyes glittered mischievously as he made a 'pop' sound and disappeared, saying something like "Ooooh trouble!"

Finally on his way again Scorpius dodged the suit of armour, raced down the length of the corridor and swung open the class-room door.

The students turned to look at him, as he made his way red faced, to the front of the class.

* * *

Thankfully Professor Belby was head of Slytherin house, and with Malfoy being only 5 minutes late, he let the situation slide and gestured for the boy to sit.

Approaching the front row, he dumped his books on the table before grudgingly taking his seat next Rose Weasley who seemed to be frowning.

Well she could frown all she liked, he wasn't going to make any of this easy for her.

Leaning over the hard wooden surface, Scorpius shuffled forwards until he was purposely blocking her view of Professor Belby, who had started to explain the properties of the Bewilderment Potion.

"You will need one parts Rission sead to four parts Ungton juice..."

Taking out a quill and some ink, he 'accidently' knocked the black liquid over the parchment she was writing on. Tilting towards her, he whispered "So sorry" a mocking sneer present.

To his dismay, she didn't show any signs of anger or distress, and merely sighed before using a cleaning charm to remove the stain from her work.

He couldn't help pondering 'What would he have to do to get under her skin?'

Little did he know that he was already annoying her, she was just very good at hiding it. Swallowing down her fury, Rose decided not to retaliate to his childish behaviour. But she couldn't help questioning how McGonagall thought that he would ever change.

----

Concentrating on taking notes, she managed to completely ignore him until Belby announced that they would be making the potion in pairs.

Standing up she headed towards the store cupboard calling over her shoulder "I'll get the ingredients"

"Oh, so you can talk Weasley...I thought I was stuck with a mute"

However she didn't hear him, and so he leant back in his chair and drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk until she returned, her arms full of strange plants and disgusting looking objects pickled in jars. Settling the stuff down, she searched through them until she found something which seemed remotely similar to a marrow, and began cutting it deftly.

Scorpius remained in his seat. "You're doing that wrong"

Rose wiped an auburn tendril away from her face with the back of her hand. "Excuse me?" Her deep brown eyes met his amused grey ones.

"I said you're doing that wrong" He straightened himself up and grabbed the knife from her.

"Hey I can..."

"Just watch" He interrupted as her forehead creased up and her eyes narrowed. He began to slice the plant diagonally, causing a purple liquid to seep out.

"If you do it like this, more of the juice is released"

Rose sucked in her cheeks and observed his method. It was better than her way of doing it, but still she wasn't going to admit _that_. "I knew it already"

He smirked at her "Sure you did".

Neither of them made any comments after that incident, which allowed them to finish the potion quickly, Rose filling up a vial of it and then handing their product to Professor Belby before they set off to Transfiguration.

----

The silence was deafening, and Rose found herself being left behind as Malfoy purposefully quickened his pace, so that she was nearly running to keep up with him.

Finally reaching the room, she threw him a dirty look whilst trying to catch her breath. "Did you have to do that?"

Without looking at her, he chose a place to sit and she reluctantly followed. "Yes"

She let out a sigh and scanned the room for Al and Frankie who were a couple of rows behind them, giving them a quick wave before turning her attention back to the boy beside her. "Why?"

Scorpius puzzled at her question "Why not? Just because we're stuck together, it doesn't mean that we have to stay joined at the hip!"

She nodded thoughtfuly, her curls bouncing as she did so. "Fine Malfoy. For once, I agree with you."

"That, Weasley, is the most sensible thing you've said all day."

So they managed to keep their distance, and that was the _only_ way that Rose found she could face the rest of her day's worth of 'mentoring'.

Finally school finished and she trudged back towards the Gryffindor common room without giving Malfoy a second look. Not that he would have cared.

* * *

When she arrived, Rose was so exhausted that she collapsed onto her favourite sofa, which luckily enough had been recently vacated by a group of second years. She would have fallen asleep there and then if it hadn't been for Lily and another fourth year by the name of Emmeline Twyfford, who decided to grace the older girl with their presence.

"That bad huh?" Her cousin questioned as she sat down on the floor near the fire. Rose didn't bother to open her eyes and just nodding and groaning.

"It was awful! Malfoy was usual self..."

"Oooh pleasant" Lily's sarcasm fell on receptive ears.

"Anything but! At least we decided to give each other space, that way we get to ignore each other, and I get to control my blood pressure"

"How did you manage that?" Emmeline was highly sceptical of Scorpius Malfoy just leaving a person be.

Rose's eyes flicked open and she sat up, clutching at her head which was pounding. "Actually he suggested it. Something about us not being joined at the hip."

Lily plastered an incredulous look on her face "Well...who knew the Slytherin actually had a brain!"

Rose decided not to mention the fact that he had corrected her in potions. Instead she stood up and asked if the girls wanted to join her in a walk around the grounds. They declined and so she bade them goodbye, leaving the common room and fastening her cloak around herself snugly.

* * *

Opening the large wooden doors in the entrance hall she stepped out into the crisp afternoon air. Taking a deep breath Rose strode towards the lake, deciding that she would stroll part the way around it before returning. Just what she needed to fix the dull ache in her head.

As she was on her way around the huge expanse of water, Rose caught sight of some green specks flying around the quidditch pitch. Unsure why, she walked towards it, and spotted Malfoy, directing his team and telling them what to do.

Rose remembered from her years of playing on the house team that Malfoy was a talented seeker, on par with Albus. The two were huge rivals; as only opposing captains from Slytherin and Gryffindor could be.

Stopping near the edge of the field, Rose watched Malfoy skilfully circum navigate the pitch, swooping down and zig-zagging through the other players before dismounting and holding up the golden snitch. The practice was over.

Dodging behind a tall oak tree, she made certain that she couldn't be seen as the team members landed, and Malfoy de-briefed them. With a round of cheers the players broke apart, some heading back to the castle whilst Scorpius and Sebastian Flint, a fellow sixth year, made their way to the changing rooms.

* * *

When Rose got back safely to her Gryffindor haven, tea was over and she spotted her friends talking animatedly with each other.

Frankie spotted her first, and waved her over. "Where have you been?"

She muttered something about being nowhere in particular and pulled out a book, plonking herself down into a comfy armchair.

The boy caught Al's eye, but he shook his head. They wouldn't press the matter.

So it happened that Rose's thoughts were consumed with that irritating boy's flying expertise for the rest of the night, and she went to bed hungry, wishing to God that she had taken up her friends' offer of sneaking down to the kitchens.

* * *

She was a little shocked when the next morning during Charms, Malfoy turned towards her with a sneer on his face and asked if she'd enjoyed the evening's spectacles.

Rose twisted away from him to hide her crimson face and stuck her nose in the air. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do Weasley..." his lazy drawl reached her ears, but she played deaf. Exasperated he grabbed at her shoulder, and lowered his voice. "You better not have been spying on our tactics"

Her head snapped towards his, her eyes glittering dangerously. "I was not! Gryffindor doesn't need spies to win." at this he snorted, making her bubble with rage. She grabbed his fingers and wrenched them off of her shoulder as hard as she could. "And get your hands away from me!"

If her gaze was fiery, his was cool and calculated. He drew his arm back towards himself hurriedly and folded both over his chest. "My pleasure Weasel. I will never touch you again. I wouldn't want to be contaminated by your filthiness!"

Rose looked at him seething, her hand itching to slap him. Never had she wanted to hurt a person more! To use her embarrassment and anger against her...that was low, even for a Slytherin.

She couldn't believe that she had been thinking of him as a talented flier. He wasn't. He was only an arrogant, self-centred git!

At that moment Professor Flitwick entered the room, keeping Rose from doing something she shouldn't. However it didn't stop her thinking about it for the rest of the lesson.

Scorpius' thoughts were also unpleasantly occupied. How dare she spy on his team, for he was sure that was what she had been doing. Probably told Potty about their new formation! Worse than that, she had actually prised his hand off her shoulder and shouted at him to never touch her again! As if he would ever want to. What, did she think he found pleasure in it? No he was not happy.

At least they could spend the rest of school ignoring each other, which they did, each one silently fuming. Only talking when they needed something passing, or when they had to work together.

* * *

Unfortunately that wasn't the end of it.

When Scorpius stormed into the great hall for dinner, flanked by Sebastian Flint on one side and Lee Zabini on the other, he received a note written in the Headmistress's curly slant.

* * *

_Mr Malfoy,_

_You will be commencing your prefect duties tonight._

_Please meet Miss Weasley on the fourth floor corridor, beside the picture of Diamenta the Deranged at 8:50pm. Professor Longbottom will be waiting to brief you and tell you your duties._

_This will become a weekly ritual._

_I do hope that you step up to the challenge._

_Yours, Minverva McGonagall_

_

* * *

  
_

Squinting over at the Gryffindor table, the blonde boy spotted Rose and realised that she too was clutching a note in her hand.

He banged his fist angrily onto the table, causing those nearby to stare at him. "What are you looking at?!"

At 8:49 he approached the requested portrait and spotted Weasel withthe Herbology Professor, talking animatedly.

Scorpius was momentarily struck by how attractive she looked when she smiled, for a Weasley that was. However he soon forgot this when she turned a scowl on him.

"Ah Scorpius" Longbottom gestured for the boy to step closer, however Malfoy remained where he was, sneering at the both of them.

"For the record, I don't want to be here"

The Professor's smile faltered "Ah...yes, well I'm afraid..."

"You think that I want to be here with you?" Rose spat out, narrowing her eyes at him.

Professor Longbottom wasn't quite sure what to do about this, his eyes darting nervously from one to the other. "I apologise, but Professor McGonagall seemed to think...that is she decided that you two would just have to work together"

Rose looked apologetically at her friend's father. "I'm sorry Professor. I just don't think this will be a success"

Scorpius glared at everyone and yet no one in particular "You and me both".

Deciding to bring this discussion to a close, Neville muttered "yes well..." before removing a piece of parchment. "The Headmistress would like you to patrol the whole of this floor until 11 o'clock, when you will be free to return to your dormitories. You are to stay together at all times. Understood?" He sent a sympathetic look to Rose.

Defeated, the two sixth formers both nodded.

"Good, well enjoy" With that they were left alone.

----

Malfoy quickened his stride again, as he set off marching down the corridor, Rose following in his wake. If looks could kill, he would have been dead thrice over from the stares that she was giving him.

"Wait! You heard what he said; we're supposed to stick together!"

Not wanting to get into any more trouble, Scorpius slowed his pace slightly, but hoped she wouldn't notice. Nevertheless, she did and so let the subject drop.

They walked together in silence for an hour, not doing anything except catching two Ravenclaw fifth years making out, and sending them back to their respective beds. At last Rose couldn't take it anymore.

She peered over at her companion, his face set into a scowl, and realised that she would have to do something.

She sighed. "Malfoy, I want you to know that I wasn't spying on your team yesterday."

He stopped in his tracks, his brow furrowing as he looked towards her. "What were you doing then?"

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of finding out that she had been admiring his flying. Woah, wait a second...admiring? Had she really? Rose shrugged this off.

"I was on a walk and spotted some people, I just wondered what was going on."

As his frown melted away, a grin replaced it. "So you were intrigued and decided to marvel at our superior flying skills?"

"N-n-no!" She spluttered. "Not at all, I-I-I was just...." she tried to search for the right word but couldn't find it. "Interested"

The grin grew more pronounced. "It's the same thing Weasley"

"No it isn't!" she insisted, trying to keep her temper from flaring up again. He was just so goddamn infuriating!

"Whatever you say..."

They took a couple more steps before Rose turned back to him.

"Aren't you going to apologise?"

His eyes widened in shock. "What the hell for?"

She pretended to think about this. "Gosh I don't know...for being a bastard?"

Scorpius let out a chuckle of laughter. "No!"

Rose flounced away from him, and didn't look back, holding up her hands. "Fine, let's go back to ignoring each other"

"Sounds good to me"

Although she had started to make amends, by the time Rose Weasley sank into bed that night, she couldn't think of anyone more frustrating than Scorpius Malfoy, and she wished to God that she would never see his smarmy face ever again! With that, she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_A/N__: Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to portray Scorpius as I think he would be; easily angered, annoying and maybe a little lazy. However I hope you can see that there are some good points to him too (though at the moment you would have to look very hard!). I want to deepen this over the next few chapters, so that we see more and more of his good side Rose also has a quick temper (a lot like her father) but she is more level headed. I think that slowly she will realise that maybe she needs to learn some things too. At the moment they resent being together...but will that all change?_

_All comments are very welcome as are suggestions. Please review, good or bad to let me know how you are finding this so far._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this to alerts! It means a lot :)_

_Fiona xx_


	3. All talk and no action

_A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and the people who have the story on alerts and in their favourites! Phew another quick update! I know that this chapter is significantly shorter than the others, but it's full of information and I didn't want to overdo it, and make it too complicated. Okay so this will focus on the reasons behind Professor McGonagall teaming the pair up. Also Rose and Scorpius start to realise that maybe they don't completely hate each other! Anyway I hope you enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: It belongs to JK Rowling_

_

* * *

  
_

Over the next couple of weeks, things continued in much the same manner; with Rose and Scorpius continuing to keep their distance from each other. There was the occasional spat when an irritated Rose would snap at the Slytherin for losing her only sachet of lacewing flies, or after a misplaced charm managed to singe the both of them, and the pair had to visit Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing for some anti-burn ointment.

However apart from these few incidents, they both became masters at avoiding any sort of friendly behaviour or even a simple conversation.

As the end of September grew nearer, neither knew the other any better than when they had first been put together. More frustratingly, neither wanted to discover more about their rival. Thus things hung in a strange sort of equilibrium, which although it seemed to satisfy both parties, was of no use to anyone.

Unbeknownst to the two sixth years, Professor McGonagall had been observing their behaviour through reports from the other teachers.

Though perhaps the headmistress should have been pleased that at least Malfoy's marks in class seemed to have slightly improved, she was aware that this was nothing without a change in his character. Of further annoyance was the fact that Rose had kept up with her stubborn nature.

The question was; what should be done about this? McGonagall was aware that she couldn't force the two to get along, but this sullen sulking was in some ways worse than their old constant bickering. At a loss, the professor decided to summon the both of them to her office on the fourth Friday of term.

----

* * *

----

So it was that at 7:25 Scorpius was able to excuse himself from his weekly punishment of polishing the trophy room, whilst Boarg looked on with a malicious glint in his eyes, and muttered things like "You've missed a spot boy!"

Although this was a welcome break from the otherwise strenuous labour, Scorpius could not help but be apprehensive about the meeting with Weasel and the headmistress.

Reaching the stone gargoyle which guarded the steps to McGonagall's office, the boy mumbled the password ('Animagus') and then made a leap onto the moving staircase, once the statue had jumped aside.

When it finally ground to a halt he arrived in a sort of small atrium in which he spotted Rose, leaning against a wall.

Saying nothing to her, Scorpius moved to the other side of the small room and directed his gaze to the floor, waiting. Thankfully it had barely been a minute when the door to the office opened and the Headmistress beckoned them inside.

Again she had conjured the two hard backed wooden chairs in front of her desk, but this time when the two teenagers took a seat, she remained standing. This simple action had the effect of seeming much more oppressive, and as she leaned across her desk, supporting herself with her hands and studying them over the top of her glasses, Rose almost shrank back.

Even though the girl didn't think that she had done anything particularly wrong, she also realised that she wasn't exactly doing the job that she was meant to. A guilty flush crept onto her face, and she had difficulty meeting the older woman's eye.

"I assume you both know why you're here?" Rose nodded dolefully, whilst the boy at her side just made a grunt and looked into the distance over the Professor's left shoulder.

Sensing the tone, McGonagall wasted no time in hesitating before pushing on with the one-sided conversation.

"I must say that you both have disappointed me a little." There was a slight pause in her speech as the girl made an involuntary twitch as though to say something, but changed her mind. "Neither of you have made any effort in getting along"

Scorpius frowned and interrupted with a "But..." However he was silenced by the stern look on the headmistress's weather-beaten face.

"No excuses Mr Malfoy. Now I understand that you each have your differences, but ignoring and burying these instead of discussing and then moving past them will get you nowhere."

"But Professor!" It was Rose's turn to interject McGonagall's tirade. Though she wished she could take those words back, the Gryffindor swallowed and carried on; fearful that if she didn't this might never get said. "Professor, what if we can't get past those distinctions? Malfoy and I come from such opposite ends of the spectrum that I'm afraid there is no way that we can understand each other, let alone like one another."

The blonde Slytherin nodded along with this, glad that Weasley had managed to say what he had wanted to. Professor McGonagall however was frowning; her forehead creased in displeasure.

"And this is what the both of you think? That there is no chance that you can ever get along?"

It was the girl who answered again. "Yes. I'm sorry Professor, but we can't stand one another."

"It's a bit stronger than that". Both the women were shocked that Malfoy had decided to enter the discussion, and they turned to look at him.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Mr Malfoy?" The headmistress was looking more and more furious by the second, and Scoprius half thought that he'd over stepped the mark. Perhaps he had, but if Weasley could say something then why couldn't he?

"I mean that we despise each other" McGonagall raised her eyebrows so high in her shock that they seemed to disappear entirely underneath her tartan witch's hat. Rose meanwhile just scrutinised her fellow sixth year.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean!" the Slytherin protested "I'm sure you can't think of anything good about me, and I certainly can't think of something about you" at this Rose had to admit that he was right, and she nodded along.

Professor McGonagall looked as though her gast had never been more flabbered. After a couple of attempts, she finally managed to spit out "W-well th-there must be something"

Neither party could think of one immediately, but the teacher would not be defeated. Instead she pressed on "There has to be one good point that you can find about each other!" she rounded on Rose primarily "Miss Weasley, there has got to be something you admire about Mr Malfoy ..."

The red-head was at first averse to thinking of anything. However she realised that it was perhaps unhealthy to so condemn a person as she had Scorpius. So, she wracked her brains for something, indeed anything that she actually respected about the boy. After a minute or so, she raised her dark eye's to the headmistress's bespectacled pair and said "Quidditch".

There was a momentary haze of confusion as the professor merely contemplated the girl before asking "Pardon?"

Rose, although feeling more than a little uncomfortable, raised her shaking voice. "I...I said Quidditch...Malfoy's a good player... a-a-and um, an inspiring captain" the last part trailed off into a mumble and she turned her head to look out of a nearby window, lest either of the pair would notice her blushing.

Scorpius was stunned that the Gryffindor had just admitted to admiring his flying, albeit under duress. He supposed that this must be a significant compliment coming from her. So lost was the boy in his own thoughts, that he hadn't noticed that McGonagall was now fixing her attention on him. Rose still kept her face resolutely pointed towards the window.

"Well Mr Malfoy?"

Scorpius took just a moment before he also, to his great surprise, discovered something about his 'mentor' that he admired.

"Her bravery"

"What?" Rose snapped her head away from the window and turned it towards the boy at her side. His brow was furrowed into a frown, but he still decided to elaborate.

"You're brave; you're never afraid to stand up for what you believe in, and I guess that I respect that."

A hint of a smile was curving on the Headmistress's lips, but this disappeared at Malfoy's next comment.

"Don't think that means we're going to be friends though. We still can't stand each other....it doesn't change anything."

Rose scowled back at him. "Fine, I was just thinking the same thing."

"Fine!"

McGonagall let a small sigh tumble out of her lips before easing herself into a chair, and rubbing at her temples wearily with her wrinkled hands. "Very well, I suppose that I am _somewhat_ impressed" her cracked voice reached their ears "after all, you have made progress".

She lowered her gaze to the desk before her, over which was strewn many documents, letters and diagrams. "I know that you might not understand why I am forcing you to spend time together" the two sixth years shook their respective heads.

"I believe that time spent working as a pair will be beneficial to you. You each have skills that you can teach the other. Mr Malfoy especially needs to learn from example. Furthermore, you are both missing something that may be found only by cooperating."

This was all very cryptive, and possibly realising this, the Headmistress thanked the couple and finally dismissed them, knowing full well that once they left the room, they would go their own separate ways again.

----

* * *

----

Once the office door clicked shut, the Professor rose and walked to the far side of her room, approaching a sleeping portrait. Clearing her throat slightly, McGonagall narrowed her eyes and said in a tired and creaky tone "You can stop pretending now, I know you're awake and you just heard the whole meeting."

The occupant opened one eye lazily and surveyed the current Headmistress. Allowing himself a chuckle, he sat up and twisted his position so that he could face her. "Minerva, nobody said that this would be easy."

"That" she jabbed her finger at the painted face staring back at her "is a server understatement, and you know it!"

"Then perhaps, it would be better not to meddle?"

"But what would happen then? After 6 years of waiting nothing has occurred, and I would like to add the fact that without help Malfoy will keep on deteriorating, not reaching any potential..."

"Yes, I know all that Minerva."

"Of course you do, I shared this information with you a long time ago! And besides it's not just Scorpius...we also have to think about Rose and the implications for her."

"Even so, perhaps just waiting would be a better course to take."

The old witch seemed vexed by this comment, and her blue eyes blazed with irritation. "You know very well that I can't! There is the prophecy to think of!"

"Indeed, indeed. I apologise Minerva. You are right."

This seemed to offset the Professor even more. "But you never say that I'm right...what trick do you have up your sleeve Albus Dumbledore?"

The wizard in the portrait smiled down on his old colleague, and relaxed back into his seat. "Absolutely nothing my dear. Now if you'll excuse me..." he gave a great yawn and closed his eyelids. "I must get to sleep".

Heaving out a groan, McGonagall made her way back to the desk. 'Well I suppose I ought to sort out all these papers...'

----

* * *

----

After making it to the great hall, the two sixth year students parted with a mumbled and somewhat awkward goodbye.

Though the walk from the headmistress's office had been silent, this wasn't because they were ignoring each other. Rather it was due to the fact that both were caught up in their own thoughts about the meeting they had just taken part in.

In fact, Scorpius was shocked at himself for even addressing Rose before they went their own separate ways; for it was he who had bade farewell in the first place. As he walked unwillingly back towards the trophy room, he pondered on this action.

It wasn't usual for him to show that kind of common courtesy, especially to a Gryffindor and a Weasley at that. However he hadn't been lying when he had said the he respected her courage and fiery nature. It was all true.

Then perhaps he was starting to like the girl? Even though he shook his head fiercely as if to relieve himself of this bothering thought, a small voice in the back of his mind still whispered to him.

After taking a duster from Boarg, who expected all students to clean the muggle way, the blonde boy accepted the fact that maybe his 'mentor' wasn't _all_ that bad.

----

* * *

----

Rose was just as pensive.

----

Upon arrival to the Gryffindor common room, she sat herself down on a squishy armchair by the fire near to Frankie and Al, who were struggling over a two foot DADA essay.

Noticing their friend, the boys quickly dropped the incomplete scrolls of text, over which they had just been hunched a muttering. Instead they focused all of their attention on the red-head.

Rose was glad of an audience and proceeded to tell of her encounter with Malfoy and McGonagall, causing a few raised eye brows and a couple of searching looks.

Finally finishing, she fixed the pair with a quizzical eye. "Do you not find it strange that she is trying force Malfoy and I to spend our time together?"

Al wrinkled his nose in concentration. "Well, it is a bit odd...but perhaps she is right and you both need to learn things from each other"

Frankie merely shook his head. "Do you know what I think she's up to?" the others stared at him imploringly, and he lowered his voice even though the circular tower room was unusually deserted. "I think that even though there might be some truth to that, what McGonagall really wants is for inter-house unity."

"What?" Rose glanced over at her long-time friend, finding that his round face was full of intrigue and suspicion. Still however, the girl had her doubts. "What does _that_ have to do with Malfoy and I?"

To her surprise, Al agreed with their fellow Gryffindor. "You know, that could be true..."

Frankie nodded before revealing more of his speculative thoughts. "Think about it, Gryffindor and Slytherin have been rivals for as long as anyone can remember." Rose had to admit that was true, the enmity went back centuries. "Even after the last war, things haven't been resolved...instead, from what I've read things have gotten much, much worse..."

The other two leaned in closer, Al frowning slightly as he asked "How so?"

"Well, now everyone blames Slytherin. After all that was the house that produced Voldemort and his army of deatheaters, the Malfoys among them"

Suddenly Al held up his hand to stop his friend, looking abnormally angry. "Wait a second, Dad told me that Scorpius' father was forced into the organisation; he had no choice! And his grandmother saved my father's life! Scorpius may be a bit of his git, but you can't go saying that the Malfoy's are evil..." It was a well known fact that Albus Potter believed very thoroughly in justice and fairness. It was the one thing that could shake up his usually passive state.

Frankie was aware of this and instantly looked apologetic. "I didn't mean it like that mate...I'm just saying that their reputation...and that of Slytherin on the whole isn't good" calming down a little, the dark haired boy nodded and allowed the Gryffindor to continue, he knew that no real harm had been meant. "Anyway, now all the other houses look down on the Slytherins. All that talk of equality after Voldemort being defeated...well it's gotten nowhere."

Rose, who had for the past couple of minutes been listening intently, suddenly found her voice. "That's true...there is still prejudice, but it's just swung the other way."

Frankie was glad that she at last understood. "That's what I'm saying! So maybe McGongall thinks that if you and Malfoy become friends, then that will be a good starting point for everyone to get over old boundaries."

The red-head sighed, and stared into the crackling fire. "There's just one problem with that; Malfoy and I can't be friends."

Al seemed to have awoken from his reverie after the talk of death eaters. "I understand that he's a bit of a bastard Rose, but McGonagall must see something in him."

The girl shrugged, and kept her gaze on the flickering flames. "I don't know what...I can't see anything other than an arrogant, conceited, irresponsible idiot!"

Both boys shared a look, and Frankie laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry you're stuck with him Rose...I know it can't be easy." Rose gave a sniff, still not turning away from the fireplace. "Hey at least he complimented you."

She screwed up her face, contemplating this. "Yeah, that's one thing I don't understand...though I suppose he felt like he had to say it."

Finally rising out of the armchair, Rose turned to her two most favourite people in the world, and bestowed on them a grateful smile. "Thanks for helping me out"

They nodded and each one pulled her in for a hug, before turning back to the scrolls of parchment and the mountains of books they had left unattended.

Al scratched his cheek with the quill and narrowed his green eyes, trying to make out what he had written already. "I suppose we ought to try and finish this..." Frankie nodded miserably and unfurled the parchment paper.

It was barely half a minute before Rose heaved an exasperated sigh and snatched their work from them.

"Hey what are you..?"

She pulled over a seat and joined them at the round table. "I'm going to help you with your essays as a thank you" Wide grins formed on the boys faces.

"Thanks Rose! You're the bes-"

"Okay okay" she waved off the compliment "Just remember that I won't write the whole thing for you, or how on earth-"

"-Will we ever learn" Al finished with a chuckle "We know!"

The girl tutted and prodded her cousin with her wand. "Fine, what do you have so far?"

----

* * *

----

_A/N: Gosh so what's this about a prophecy? Also now Slytherin is being prejudiced against...how has this affected Scorpius? __Does McGonagall really want the pair to be friends to break down old barriers? I wonder..._

_Yay the first appearance of Dumbledoor...though I bet you all guessed when McGonagall approached the portrait. I wonder if he has got a trick up his sleeve._

_Scorpius and Rose are still clinging on to their old ideas...but are they being completely honest? How will their relationship progress?_

_Hmm...a lot of questions to be worked out!_

_I hope you liked this chapter...it was difficult to write because I wanted to put a lot of information and questionable things in there, but I also wanted to make it interesting and easy to read, I didn't want it too cluttered...hence the shorter length._

_The next chapter will be more from a students perspective than this one, and I'm thinking of putting in some Quidditch, yay!_

_So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you liked/didn't like and what you'd change. Suggestions for future chapters are more than welcome. Most of all thank you very much for taking the time to read and review this story, adding it to alerts and favourites. It means a lot, and it's inspired me to write more quickly :)_

_Phew long author's notes...but I felt that it was needed. So thanks again, and until next time_

_Fiona xx_


	4. A chance meeting and unusual affairs

_Hey guys. So thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Again feel free to comment on what you liked/ didn't like and any suggestions! _

_Disclaimer: It's J K Rowling's (apart from the plot and a couple of OCs which I'm sure you can spot)_

_And on with the story..._

----

_

* * *

_----

_It was coming closer to him. He could feel it. Sense it with the prickling of hairs on the back of his neck. Indeterminable dark shapes on either side. Everything was blurred, he couldn't see, couldn't recognise anything. _

_Screams and shouts pierced his ears, making him __twist this way then that. He wanted to help, knew that he had to help...but how?_

_The prickling sensation was building. He felt as though he had swallowed a lump of ice. He was being constrained, but he had to move...there was somewhere he needed to be._

_Another scream and that was the signal; he leapt out of the grasp of darkness. He flew through the air and only when he landed did he notice the flash of green light, cutting everything out._

_----  
_

It was then that Scorpius awoke, drenched in a cold sweat.

----

* * *

----

It was at noon on the day after McGonagall's meeting, that an amalgamation of Potters, Weasleys and a Longbottom traipsed their way down the slopping lawns of Hogwarts to Hagrid's cabin.

The sun sparkled over the dewey grass, and a slight chill gave the students goosebumps, causing them to wrap up against its harrowing freeze.

After a good night's sleep, Rose had to admit that she felt happier today. She was sure that Frankie had been right about his shared suspicions, and surprisingly this didn't seem to bother her. In fact she felt somewhat reassured, and determined that she wouldn't let Malfoy get the better of her.

Turning to grin at Lily, she linked arms with her cousin and they walked on ahead, leaving a somewhat sleepy Al, Frankie and Hugo with their other cousin Fred (a tanned, mischievous looking boy with dark red hair, and a button nose) bringing up the rear.

Chuckling merrily, Rose drank in the beauty of the day and indescribable the joy of spending time with her friends. Her good mood improved as she remembered the events of the past twenty minutes with a devious relish.

----

After agreeing to meet the boys and go to breakfast together before their visit to Hagrid's, Lily and Rose found themselves waiting in the common room for nearly an hour.

Upon finally having enough and deciding to wake the foursome themselves, the pair grabbed supplies of Weasley Wheezes super strong dung bombs and snuck up the boy's staircase. Separating after a couple of flights, the younger girl peeled off to the fourth and third year dorms where Hugo and Fred slept respectively, whilst Rose continued upwards until reaching the sixth year bedroom.

Surprising thought it may be, this wasn't the girl's first time up to the boys section.

After learning from her mother in her second year that, though there was an enchantment on the girl's staircase, there was no such thing on the boys, Rose and then Lily (when she arrived the following September) had been playing pranks on their unsuspecting friends and relatives ever since. Of course this only happened when they deserved it... and the girls made sure that they were entirely unsuspected.

After planting their traps, the pair sprinted out the rooms and down the steps two at a time, reaching the common room just as numerous deafening pops were heard, and a foul smell seeped through the air.

When the four boys hurriedly arrived in the cosy room, rubbing their eyes blearily and half dressed, the girls were sat at a far table and apparently consumed with work. A perfect picture of innocence.

Deciding that it was either an unruly second year ('because how mature was that really?' Al had asked no one in particular) or an accident, which they highly doubted, the group had set off for Hagrid's.

----

Upon approaching the hut, the door swung upon revealing the familiar hulking form of their Care of the Magical Creatures Professor wearing a flowery apron and a wide smile.

Stifling their laughter lest their secret be discovered, Rose and Lily made their way up the pathway and towards their friend, being pulled into a bone crushing hug from the giant man.

"I was beginnin' teh think that yeh wouldn' be vistin' me this year!"

Releasing the two girls whose knees were by this point slightly buckling, Hagrid turned his attention on the boys, his beetle black eyes crinkling up in joy.

The gamekeeper had changed little since the days when their parents had been at school; the only difference being that he appeared noticeably greyer. He still retained his love for dangerous and 'unusual' animals. However at this point in time, the students were relieved to know that he wasn't hiding anything 'mad' and/or 'hairy' about the school.

Clapping Fred on the shoulder and nearly sending the thirteen year old crashing down to the floor, Hagrid motioned for the group to enter his cabin.

"Take a sea' take a sea'...I suppose Dom and Lucy'll be comin' later..." In reference to their two Ravenclaw cousins in their final year, Hagrid peered out of the window to see if he could spot them before turning back to serving out a pot of tea.

The group of six seated themselves comfortably around the large oak table, and accepted drinks before turning their attention to their host.

"So Hagrid, how have you been?" Al asked, spluttering slightly as he took a mouthful of tea and realised that it was still piping hot.

Patting the boy on the back rather clumsily, Hagrid heaved himself into a huge chair at the head of the table.

"Can' complain Al, bin busy wha' with teachin' and the lates' slug attack on the school cabbages." He paused from a minute and looked thoughtful "Oh and I almos' forgot!" drawing his hand into a deep jacket pocket, he drew out a crumpled looking piece of parchment and unfurled it.

"Go' this from yeh older brother James, seems to be havin' a great time as a beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. Sen' me a ticket to the next match an' all!"

Lily grinned up at Hagrid, her face flushed with excitement. She was something of a quidditch fanatic, playing as a keeper for Gryffindor, and was immensely proud of her eldest brother. "It's wonderful isn't it? He was so pleased when they accepted him as a trainee and put him in second string! And of course mum and dad are ecstatic that he got accepted to his first choice team..."

Hagrid nodded along, pulling himself out of his seat and fetching over a large plate of rock cakes, which all of them politely declined. He was very fond of James Sirius Potter, scoundrel though he was! He'd been in trouble more times than one would care to remember. Though this was to be expected; being very similar to his paternal grandfather, and of course to his other namesake; Sirius Black.

Hagrid gave a small chuckle as remembered pranks the younger James had got up to over the years; many of them involving his close friend Malcolm Wood and some very unsuspecting Slytherins. This thought suddenly jolted the man's attention towards Rose, and his brow creased in sympathy.

"So I've hear' from the other teachers all abou' yeh forced time wit' young Malfoy." He paused and sent the girl a concerned look. "How's tha' goin'?"

Rose pulled a face and gazed down at her lap momentarily before meeting her dark eyes with his.

"Awful, but I didn't really expect anything else. It could be worse I suppose..." She took a sip of tea before continuing, letting her statement trail off into nothingness. "We had a meeting with McGonagall last night, and I think Malfoy and I have kind of come to a truce after that."

Hugo reached over and patted her arm, as Hagrid nodded in understanding. "Sounds alrigh' teh me...but yeh jus' let me know if he give's yeh any trouble."

Rose agreed with a smile of thanks, and after an hour or so of more pleasant conversation, during which time Dom and Lucy arrived and made their presence known, the group left Hagrid's.

As they trudged their way back towards the school, pockets laden with rock cakes and other forms of home baking, the girl enjoyed an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

This was how it should be, Rose thought to herself; surrounded by thoughtful friends and relatives and without a care in the world. Admittedly she possibly had one care, but Rose was sure that nothing could spoil her mood today.

Suddenly realising that she had some errands to run, Rose waved goodbye to the others upon reaching the great hall, a curious smile still in place.

She felt at piece.

----

* * *

----

Scorpius Malfoy on the other hand, was experiencing a totally different feeling.

He had been on edge all morning, causing him to snap and snarl, becoming more and more irritated. Even after spending half of the day practicing quidditch for the upcoming game against Hufflepuff, the Slytherin couldn't get that retched dream out of his head.

No, it wasn't a dream. More of a nightmare to be honest. But whatever it was, and even though he'd had it before, it still managed to freak him out.

He wasn't an idiot, and he knew that the green flash of light could mean only one thing; the Avada Kedavra curse. The question was; why did he see it in his sleep? He'd obviously never witnessed it in real life, so why had it been popping up in his subconscious? Granted he had only dreamt of this once before, but it was still enough to scare him.

Beads of sweat pricked their way onto his forehead which were nothing to do with the heat he was feeling now that the work-out had stopped.

This was ridiculous wasn't it? Perhaps his imagination was in over-drive after reading up on the Battle of Howarts for DADA. Yes that was it, it must be...

But then why did he feel like a nervous wreck all of a sudden? God he was so weak...getting uptight about a little nightmare!

Angry with himself, Scorpius banged his fist down on the changing room bench, causing his team mates to jump and send wary glances his way, infuriating him further.

"What are you staring at?" It came out as a low growl, and the Slytherins quickly turned away, muttering under their breaths.

Immediately the captain regretted his actions; he shouldn't be taking his anxiety out on them. However he consoled himself with the thought that it didn't really matter. _They_ didn't understand.

Then again, who did? Certainly none of his own friends; they'd either laugh at him or express their pity if Scorpius shared any of his fears.

He wasn't just talking about the dream of course, though that had helped put him into this state. No, there were other things as well.

_Like trying to live down the stories of his family._

Oh the Slytherins were fine with that; many had to go through similar things. Only, he told himself, they weren't the same, and being comparable didn't meant that they could empathise with him. Their relatives had been punished hadn't they? They had paid with their time in Azkaban, while his grandfather sat at home in Malfoy Manor and enjoyed his retirement.

----

"Scorp you coming?"

Locating the source of the grunt as Sebastian Flint, the blonde shook his head and watched through narrowed eyes as the team piled out of the changing rooms and trekked back to the School.

Once he knew enough time had passed for them to have safely arrived back at the Slytherin common room, Scorpius stood up, fury still pulsing through his body, and left the building.

Digging chilled hands deep into his robe pockets, the boy bowed his head against the wind, and continued with his reverie.

He didn't blame his father for anything. In actual fact, Scorpius admired Draco Malfoy.

----

He had never wanted to become a Death Eater, although perhaps there had been a time when the thought was somewhat enticing. The reality however, had been awful.

Draco had told his son of the threats that the Dark Lord had hung over him like a sword, calmly waiting to impale any who displeased.

To a boy of just 17 years, this had been terrifying. There had been no way out of the situation, and no way to win.

His family were in danger, and there was no alternative option. It was succeed or die.

What really enraged Scorpius, were those people who snubbed his father after the war.

In the streets some people would jeer at him, whisper behind their hands and even once or twice; spit on the ground before him.

Inside their pocket's, the boy's hands balled into tight fists. On his face, a deep scowl was distorting his features. How dare they?

White hot anger flowed through Scorpius as he made his way across the grounds. How _dare_ they? When Harry Potter acknowledged his father. When he told the world of his grandmother's actions. Who were the others to judge?

After the war, a new beginning was supposed to start. That caused a bitter laugh to catch in his throat. What new beginning had that been? Well, it hadn't occurred.

Upon re-entering the school Scorpius had been so consumed in his trance like state, that he didn't notice where he was going. His feet were on autopilot. In fact he was so absorbed, that until he came to a stop in front of a set of double doors, he had no idea where he was.

Looking around, he realised that he had arrived at the library, and again he felt filled with black humour.

The library? Why on earth would he come here now of all times? Though at least it was mostly deserted at the weekends...

Thinking this to himself, the boy walked down the corridor. Stopping abruptly, he leant his back against the cool stone wall and slid down it until slumped on the floor, resting his head in his trembling hands.

----

It was thus that Rose Weasley found him some ten minutes later, exiting the library with a book which had arrived only that morning.

Stumbling a little, she noticed the dark shape on the floor and peered down at it.

"Scorpius?" She breathed it out, only realising afterwards that she had called him by his first name.

The boy didn't even bother to lift his head as he hissed "Don't even bother Weasel!"

She let the comment slide, and placed the book she was carrying into her shoulder bag.

She had never seen him so bothered before. Normally there was something playful and arrogant about him, even when he was angry. It startled her.

"What's wrong?"

Slowly raising his head to look at her with cold grey eyes, he frowned. "I told you not to bother. Just leave it!"

For once, Rose realised that she didn't want to. She didn't have the heart to just walk away from him. It's probably because I'm curious she reasoned, and with that she slumped down next to him with a firm "No."

Turning to face her, she noticed his flushed cheeks and scowling face. "What do you mean no?" Scorpius had lowered his voice, but the tone was just as dangerous.

She matched it with a cool, calm voice. "I mean no. You look bothered."

"So what Weasel? You don't care, and to be honest it's none of your Goddamn business!"

She placed a comforting hand on his arm, not particularly sure why she was doing so, and met his eyes with hers. "I do"

"You do what?"His words were sharp and pointed.

"I do care."

"I doubt that very much." Wrenching his arm out of her grasp, he stood up and Rose followed, watching as he walked away from her. "You only care because you want to know what could possibly have brought down Scorpius Malfoy! Probably want to gloat about it later! Well, you don't have a clue..."

Taking a couple of steps, she caught up with him. "It's not that at all!"

Suddenly he stopped, and whirled around to face her. "Then what is it?"

Her eyes widened as she realised the truth. "I-I-I'm worried a-about you..."

His scowl lifted a little, but it still remained. "Like I believe that."

"No, r-really, it's true!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Rose shook her head and half whispered "I'm not entirely sure..."

Scorpius paused for a minute before nodding and continuing his walk, not really sure where he was going, as Rose kept pace beside him.

"So what's wrong?"

He let out a repressed sigh. "It doesn't matter." It's not like she would understand...

"Yes it does, you have to tell someone!"

"And why's that?"

She looked at him startled. "Because if you don't, it's just going to eat away with you."

She was right, he knew it. But that didn't mean he wanted to share his thoughts with her. As if realising this, she spoke again.

"Look Scorpius, I know that I'm probably the last the person you want to be speaking with...but sometimes it can actually be better to get an outsider's perspective on things."

He stopped again. "You used my name."

Rose was shocked to realise that she actually had again. Biting her lip, the red head directed her gaze to her feet. Therefore she felt, rather than saw a hint of a smile coming from the boy next to her. "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

She shrugged, before glancing at him directly. "So you going to tell me?"

Another sigh tumbled out of his lips and it was his turn to look away. "I don't think I'd feel entirely comfortable..."

Rose nodded and again lightly touched his arm with the tips of her fingers. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pushing you. Just if you wanna talk or anything...I'm here."

Surprisingly this made Scorpius feel better, and he grinned "Thanks."

Quickly withdrawing her arm, Rose took a step back. "So I guess I'll see you on Monday..."

"And in your dreams Weasley"

The girl blushed right down from the tips of her auburn hair, making her face seem on fire. Her dark eyes narrowed. "Whatever _Malfoy_!"

As she shoved past him, on her way back to the Gryffindor common room, the boy chuckled. However it wasn't his usual mocking laugh, but an entirely good-natured one, as he wondered on how quickly the status quo had been resumed.

Watching her round the corner, he thought to himself with some shock that Rose Weasley had been able to cheer him up.

Of course he was still slightly worried about the dream, but he shook that away. Along with his anger about the world's treatment of his family, the sense of utter aloness which occasionally reared itself and any feelings of inadequacy that he felt within. He locked them away for the time being.

Unbeknownst to Scorpius, a small smile curved at his lips as he traipsed back towards the Slytherin common room.

Really though, Rose Weasley was bloody nosey! He'd have to mention that in class...

----

* * *

----

Professor McGonagall sat in her high backed chair, resting her head in her hands, and not entirely listening to the teacher in front of her. She was getting way too old for this.

"Don't you agree?"

Shaking her head a little to clear her thoughts, McGonagall peered over at Professor Vine. "Pardon?"

The small transfiguration teacher made an exasperated gesture with her hands. "I said don't you agree that transforming elements should be moved from the fourth year syllabus to the fifth? I'm telling you that we had too many casualties. One boy, a Hugo Weasley I think it was, managed to set his partner's hair on fire in our last class!"

Massaging her temples with her finger tips, the head teacher merely nodded. "I'll think about it Evina."

"Good, good". The witch rose and shook McGonagall's hand rather quickly, and gave her an enthusiastic smile. "You won't be disappointed."

With that she exited the circular office, and left the elderly Professor to her own thoughts.

Looking up at the chattering pictures, she sought out the portrait of Dumbledore. "I don't know how you managed at this age..."

She received a dry chuckle. "There now Minerva, don't get too caught up in it all." Even though it was only a painting, she would have sworn that his bright blue eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

Raising an eye brow, she regarded her old friend with a quizzical gaze, before her attention was caught by the sight of a rather handsome eagle owl tapping its beak against the window.

Making her way towards it, McGonagall opened the latch and watched as the bird swooped into the room, dropping a parchment letter into her withered hands.

Opening the seal, the head teacher read the contents before again raising her eyes to those of her confidant. "It's from the ministry..."

Albus Dumbledore sat up in shock, his brow creasing "What does it say my dear?"

Minerva McGonagall also frowned, setting down the letter on her desk and turning her back on him as she gazed out of the window and into the dark evening's sky.

"They're growing restless..."

----

* * *

----

_A/N: Hey guys. So I updated this quicker than I thought I would. I decided to split my original idea for this chapter into two, as I decided to focus on Scorpius and his bout of anger. So I hope that this was able to expand him as a character, and give more background about what went on after the war. I also hope the his conversation with Rose seemed natural. I didn't want him to reveal anything to her yet, it's too early. But I think just the fact the she was there has helped bring them a little closer together._

_Meanwhile we can see the difference of their two lives; Rose is surrounded by friends...and Scorpius feels a little alone._

_I hope you enjoyed seeing Hagrid again, and you like my choice of profession for James!_

_Finally...why are the ministry growing restless? And what implications will this have?_

_Thank you ever so much for comments and adding this to favourites and alerts. I know I keep saying this, but it does really mean a lot!_

_Until the next update_

_Fiona xx_


	5. Cloaked figures & an explosive match

_A/N: Wow, another quick update. But I've found myself completely hooked in telling this story...I have so many great ideas._

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reading the story, review and/or added it to favourites and alerts. It means a lot, and the reason the updates are happening quickly, is entirely down to you guys. So this is for you. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to leave feedback good or bad._

_Warning, this chapter concerns one use of swearing  
_

_Disclaimer: The plot and a few OCs are mine. The rest is the amazing J K Rowling's_

_----_

_

* * *

----  
_

It was on a balmy evening in late September, that five cloaked figures made their way up a desolate, winding foot path. The slim form of the crescent moon hanging in the sky, cast shadows on the cracked paving, and as they rounded a corner a crumbling stone wall came into view.

Edging further along the path, the wall split into two, as tall pillars guarded an entrance way which the figures now approached. Any unsuspecting person would assume due to the lack of a gate, that nothing was guarding this passageway. They would be mistaken.

The first to arrive at this spot, drew out his wand, and after a quick look around pointed it the gap and muttered the words '_Liberati Ophiuchum_'.

Before their very eyes, a silvery door filled the missing section, and the man stepped forward to grasp the serpent shaped handle. Twisting it slightly to the left, a resounding click was heard, and the gate swung open revealing a moonlit garden sloping down towards a sprawling mansion.

Nodding at the rest of the group, the figure stepped into the other side of the wall and continued on a pathway towards the large house. Without hesitation the others followed.

As they drew closer to the mansion, the front door was prised open, exposing yet another cloaked figure who stood expectantly in the entrance way.

The light from the hallway shone onto him, revealing a balding head of slicked back and combed over raven hair. There was a greying tinge to his flesh, combining with his hollow cheek bones and watery brown eyes, to make an overall corpse like appearance.

His face twisted into a wry smile at the sight of the approaching guests, and he bowed them into his home with the greeting "I'm glad that you could spare yourselves once more."

One of the group, a woman, lowered her hood and regarded the host through narrowed eyes. "You are sure that we are under no suspicion for the time being?"

He nodded, and gestured to a room branching off the long corridor, where the others had disappeared into.

Her lips curved slightly at the corners, and she walked ahead of him, holding her head up high. "Good"

----

* * *

----

It was on an overcast and breezy Saturday morning, that Scorpius Malfoy walked down to the quidditch pitch with the rest of his team following.

The wind teased their hair and grabbed at their emerald green playing robes, but none of them noticed; so consumed were they with their nerves.

The captain gripped his Nimbus 2020 broomstick so tightly, that his knuckles were turning white, whilst a characteristic frown settled upon his face. Could they win this match? He wasn't entirely sure...Hufflepuff had a good team this year.

Shaking this thought off, Scorpius contrived to be confident and this brought him to wonder how many students would be in the stands cheering for Slytherin. He doubted many outside of the house would be; after all they weren't that well liked.

What about Rose?

He almost stopped in his tracks. No, that was stupid. Why would _she_ be cheering for him? Furthermore, why would he _want_ her to?

Scorpius was surprised at himself. Yes, it was true that after their talk last weekend the pair were more civil to each other. But civility was nothing close to friendship. He knew that, and he didn't expect, let alone want anything more.

Still, he had a feeling that they understood each other a little better. He had come to the conclusion that perhaps there was something more to her than just a bossy know it all...

They were approaching the changing rooms and Scorpius led his team inside, motioning for them all to take a seat and surveying them with his piercing grey eyes. No matter how he acted sometimes, he was immensely proud of his squad, and he believed that they truly deserved to win.

Once they were all settled, he cleared his throat and began his pep talk, his voice somewhat husky due to the earliness of the hour.

"Right... well as you know this is the first match of the season. I have every belief that we can start this year with a victory from what I'm sure will be an extremely explosive game."

There were a few cheers at that, which encouraged the captain and caused a smile to briefly play upon his lips.

"We know that we can do it! But remember to be cautious; Hufflepuff have a strong side this year."

This was met with a few nods and mutterings.

"Pucey, make sure that you watch out for the chasers, Macmillan especially has improved."The boy grunted in response, and this allowed Scorpius to turn to Flint and a burly looking fifth year by the name of Grant Goyle. "I want you two making sure that none of our chasers are knocked off course by the bludgers. Try to aim at their new seeker; Quentin Postlethwait."

The pair nodded, as sounds of unruly students filtered into the room. The time had come for seats to be claimed in the surrounding stands. Any moment now, they would be ready...

The team stood, and their captain gave them one last heartening smile, albeit a fleeting one. "Now stick to the strategy, and let's go win this match!"

----

* * *

----

Rose Weasley shuffled into place in the Gryffindor stands, plopping down in a space between Al and Frankie. She noticed Lily, Hugo and a boy recognisable as Bertie Allen all take seats in the row in front, decked out in yellow to support Hufflepuff.

Turning back to her friends, Rose realised that Al was not tearing his gaze from the pitch, waiting for any sign to show that the teams would begin filling out. His green eyes were narrowed in concentration and his jaw was set.

Sharing a look with Frankie, she nudged the boy with her elbow. "Al, you can relax you know. The game hasn't even started yet!"

Shaking his head, Al jumped out of his day dream, mouth gaping open before he slurred "Uh sorry Rosie...It's just I was eager for the match to begin...I want to see-"

His other friend chuckled good naturedly and cut in "It's okay Al, we know that you're a bit of a nerd when it comes to quidditch, and you spend each match that you're not actually playing, scoping out the other teams!"

Rose draped an arm about her cousin's shoulders. "We know that and we still love you."

Al grinned sheepishly, his eyes crinkling behind their round glasses. "Well how else will I be able to come up with a good game plan? Plus I've heard that Macmillan's reordered his team this year. What with Scorpius Malfoy as the new Slytherin captain it promises to be..."

However at that, the boy stopped in his tracks as he noticed the players begin to make their way on to the field.

A hush fell over the crowds as they mounted their brooms, and Professor Wood stepped into the middle of the pitch.

He motioned for the captains to shake, and Rose's gaze was drawn to Scorpius who was actually smiling at his fellow team leader, and seemed to be wishing the Hufflepuff words of luck. She wondered why he was in such a good mood, before deciding that it must be because of the game...that was what Al got like too.

Wood blew his whistle to declare the game open, and the blonde Slytherin was the first to zoom up in the air, distancing himself from the other players to begin hunting for the snitch.

----

The micro-phoned voice of Malachy Finnegan filled the air. "And they're off! Maria Bennett for Hufflepuff takes the quaffle, dodging Slytherin Montague. She zooms down the pitch, flying expertly. Lovely girl Bennett, excellent player, quite intelligent and great legs too..."

A tut was heard from Professor Longbottom.

"Sorry Professor...Bennett passes to fellow seventh year Selene Garrington. Garrington shoots and...misses, blocked by Slytherin keeper Robin Pucey."

A loud 'Oh!' filled the air, temporarily distracting Scorpius, but he snapped back to reality and rose higher, scouring the field for the elusive snitch.

"Slytherin get possession...Ewan Davis passes to Atalanta Harper. Harper zooms towards the goal posts and...ooooh takes a bludger to the stomach! That looked nasty!

Harper drops the quaffle which is picked up by Owen Macmillan, Hufflepuff captain. Macmillan speeds down the pitch, dodging a bludger sent by Sebastian Flint. Reaches the goal posts...he shoots and.....10 points to Hufflepuff!"

The roar from the crowd shook the air, as Slytherin were given the quaffle.

----

Rose moved her gaze away from the main game, and again rested it on the blonde seeker. She couldn't help but notice how deftly and proficiently he flew, his quidditch robes being blown about by the now fierce wind.

She took in the look of determination on his face as he surveyed the game, all the while keeping an eye out for the snitch.

The Hufflepuff seeker, a slight third year by the name of Postlethwait seemed to be aware of Malfoy's familiarity with the game, and was trailing him.

It was strange, but over the past seven days Rose admitted that she had come to feel a little bit more comfortable with Malfoy.

Yes he was still something of an arrogant twat...but she found that after discovering him like she had last weekend, it was as if one piece of his jigsaw fell into place and she was intrigued as to what the rest of the puzzle could be.

She supposed that he had become bearable to her, like an annoying yappy dog, she had started to grow used to him...perhaps even look for him when he wasn't there?

No. Of course not! She was thankful when she got a reprieve from his presence!

Though admittedly it was interesting with him around; he always had some joke or scheme up his sleeve...

It had been very grudgingly that Rose finally acknowledged the fact that Malfoy was a gifted Wizard. Definitely as good as she was...but she had quickly become infuriated that he put in no effort! Fleetingly she wondered why this was, before her attention switched back to the game.

Garrington had just scored Hufflepuff's third goal to Slytherin's nil, and was making a lap of honour around the pitch.

Had she really missed that much of the match thinking about Malfoy? God she was getting desperate if he was filling up her mind! As if she didn't have better things to think about than that idiotic, ridiculous...

----

"Harper in possession of the quaffle, and she speeds down the pitch, dodging Hector Smith's bludger. Quickly passes to Victor Montague. Montague takes a shot and scores! 30-10 to Hufflepuff."

At least they weren't _that_ far behind, Scorpius thought, wiping his brow on his left arm and continuing to circle the pitch, trailed closely by Postlethwait.

"Of course it's clear that Hufflepuff have the superior team in this match... No doubts about it. The Slytherin's may be cunning, but that's no competition for skill! I think we can safely say that deep down Scropius Malfoy knows his team is lacking..."

"Mr Finnegan, that is too far!" Interjected Professor Longbottom, a dangerous note to his voice. However it was already too late; the damage had been done.

Scorpius' blood started to boil, and he gritted his teeth. So half the school thought that his team had no talent did they?

His grip tightened on his broomstick, and he sped up, now more than ever determined to wipe that smug look off of Malachy Finnegan's face.

There had been an upheaval from the Slytherin crowd at the comment, and insults were now being thrown backwards and forwards.

Finnegan tried to back-pedal.

"Of course, I-I-I wasn't implying th-th-that....I w-w-was merely stating that Hufflepuff were in a better position in this match...to...er...er...to..."

----

Small scuffles started to break out in the stands, momentarily drawing attention away from the game.

Rose understood that Finnegan hadn't meant it to come out the way it had, but still she understood the Slytherins' rage.

All around, shouting matches were occurring.

"See...even the commentator thinks your team sucks!"

"Yeah? Well suck on this!"

No one had their eyes on the pitch. Unbeknownst to the many spectators, who were at this point in time, screaming at each other, members of the Hufflepuff team had uncharacteristically taken to mocking the other side.

----

"If you guys had more brains than brawn, then maybe you'd be able to tell the difference between a quaffle and a bludger Goyle!"

"Shut the hell up will you!?" Sebastian Flint's gruff voice filled the air, as he tried to silence Hector Smith who was now loudly referring to the Slytherin team as talentless.

George Finch-Fletchly flew over to back up his fellow beater. "We won't shut-up because it's true, after all you probably got daddy to bribe your way onto the team!"

Both Rose and Scorpius were amongst the few witnessing this exchange, and they waited with baited breath.

Flint appeared to be trembling all over, and was unable to be pacified. "Why you fuckin' little half-blooded..."

It was out and it had been a mistake, but it couldn't be taken back now.

Finch-Fletchly screwed his face up into a scowl, and had temporarily lost the ability to speak, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

Scorpius flew towards Flint, to try and drag him back and maybe cool the situation down, even though he himself was near breaking point.

However he stopped when Hector Smith spat out his next words in a fit of venom.

"That's right death eater, kill us off why don't you!"

It happened so fast that nobody knew what to do. Flint moved forwards and threw his beater's bat at Smith, hitting him square in the chest.

Between coughs, Smith managed to get out "Why you fricken bastard!"

The Hufflepuffs all flew forwards, intent on ripping the Slytherin to pieces, and probably would have done if Professor Wood hadn't got there in time.

He called a timeout as he escorted the hulking sixth year from the pitch, his shouts echoing as he cried "Immature, completely irresponsible! Never seen the like in a match...thoroughly uncalled for!"

----

Rose could not help feeling that Smith should be punished for his comment too, but the boy remained on the pitch, a smirk plastered on his face.

Turning away in disgust, she found Scorpius' figure, slightly on the outside of the gathering. His face was a mixture of complete horror and utter fury, and her heart went out to him.

Evidently Al felt sorry for the captain too, because she heard him mutter "Poor Malfoy, what's he going to do for the rest of the game?"

Frankie nodded. "That comment of Smith's was below the belt! I know Flint called Finch-Fletchly a half blood...but the Hufflepuffs started it...he may have been out of order, but Smith was worse!"

----

There were no substitutes in a quidditch match. Especially not at such short notice, and so when Wood returned and called the game back into session, Slytherin were one man down.

Scorpius wondered what had happened to Sebastian after he had been taken off of the pitch. Would he be banned from playing? What would happen for the rest of the season?

Due to their shortage of a beater, Slytherin were now severely loosing.

After his rather unfortunate commentating, Malachy Finnegan had been relieved of his duties, and for the time being Professor Longbottom's voice boomed over the micro-phone.

"Macmillan scores, 90-10 to Hufflepuff."

The crowds had grown restless, no one knowing who to cheer for any more.

Their eyes grew wide as the Hufflepuffs sent bludger after bludger towards the opposing team, and an exhausted Grant Goyle zipped backwards and forwards, trying to fend them off.

Scorpius was well aware that they had to win this game soon, to have any chance at all. Thus it came as a great relief to him, when he caught sight of the golden snitch, hovering near the now deserted Hufflepuff goal posts.

Leaning low over his broom, he kicked off in a great burst of speed.

It took Quentin Postlethwait a few seconds to realise what was going on, before he too sped off, right on Malfoy's tail.

Willing his broom to go quicker and quicker, the captain grew nearer to the snitch, and leaned forwards, his left arm outstretched.

Unfortunately, Goyle was on the other side of the pitch, diverting a bludger away from Atalanta. He didn't notice Hector Smith take aim. No one did until it was too late.

As Scorpius wrenched himself forwards, and closed his fingers around the struggling snitch, pulling it into his grasp, he was knocked full force in the back of his head.

A sickening crack was heard, before his body went limp and he fell of his broom.

"SCORPIUS!"

----

* * *

----

Rose would have surprised herself, by this sudden movement of leaping to her feat and screaming at the top of her lungs, if she hadn't been so concerned.

Frankie and Al were certainly shocked, but their attention too was drawn to the scene on the pitch below.

The game had finished, 160-90 to Slytherin, but nobody cared of this. Even the Hufflepuffs, who a few minutes ago had been delighted at the prospect of winning, were completely mortifed.

Owen Macmillan rushed over to the crowd of Slytherins who were clustered around an unconscious Malfoy.

Wood had managed to perform a levitation spell at the last minute, and had cushioned the boy's landing, but of course he was still suffering from the wound on his head.

Blood was gushing out, making a crimson pool on the grass beneath him.

Horrified crowds parted as Proffessors McGonagall, Belby and Longbottom made their way towards the scene, accompanied by a fearful looking Madame Pomfrey.

Gasping at the sight, Wood tried to disperse the on lookers as Pomfrey kneeled down beside the patient. Flicking her wrist, wand in hand, she turned back to the other teachers.

"I've managed to stem the blood flow for now, but I need to get this boy to the Hospital Wing immediately!"

"O-of-of course" McGonagall managed to choke out. Facing Longbottom and Belby, she asked them to clear the stadium, before rejoining Madame Pomfrey.

The healer muttered "_Mobillicorpus_" causing the unconscious form of Scorpius Malfoy to levitate, and along with his now lifeless figuer, the two members of staff set off towards the school instantaneously.

----

* * *

----

For the entire walk back to the castle, Rose hadn't been able to get rid of the image of that bludger slamming into Scorpius.

It was awful, and it kept replaying over and over until she wanted to scream again.

Al and Frankie took in her deathly pale appearance, and decided that walking in silence might be best.

Upon arriving at the common room, Rose swiftly went straight upstairs to her dorm, without a backwards glance.

She didn't know what made her care so much. She was only aware of the fact that she wouldn't be able to bear it if she never saw his mocking face again. Never saw his sneer. Or heard him call her Weasley. Never had an argument with him again. Never saw him grin in amusement...

It was then that she knew what she had to do.

----

* * *

----

As soon as Madame Pomfrey had completely cleaned the wound and stopped it bleeding, checked for internal injuries (thankfully finding none) and administered skellegrow to repair the boy's fractured skull, his parents were called.

Draco Malfoy flew into the hospital wing, closely followed by his crying wife. Acknowledging McGonagall briefly, he advanced towards the bed where the unconscious form of his son lay, shocking him to the very core.

"Oh God..." This was all he could get out before he choked and took a step backwards.

Astoria approached her husband and grabbed at his hand. Her face was covered with angry red blotches, and her eyes were swollen. Fat tear tracks stained her cheeks, and her free hand moved to her mouth, attempting to conceal a heart-wrenching sob. "D-Dr-Draco?"

Madame Pomfrey made her way swiftly towards the couple, her face a picture of sympathy. "It's not as bad as it looks..." Indeed it did look pretty bad.

"W-w-will he b-be okay?" Malfoy managed to stutter out, holding Astoria to him as she trembled.

To his great relief Pomfrey nodded. "He's had a nasty blow, and he may be unconscious for the next few days, but no permanent damage has been done."

"Thank God!" He turned to his wife and squeezed her hand. "You hear that darling?"

She was still unable to find her voice and merely nodded.

"Will we be able to spend the night here watching over him? We don't want to be in your way but...I'd really appreciate it. Just for tonight, and then we'll return home."

The healer nodded. "Of course Mr Malfoy." With a twitch of her wand, two chairs appeared, and the couple thanked her before making their way over to them, worry etched into their faces.

"I'll give you some privacy..." Madame Pomfrey closed curtains surrounding the cubicle, and then bustled back to her office, saying goodbye to a retreating professor McGonagall before she too left the room.

'What a match!'

----

* * *

----

Upon stumbling out into the corridor, the rather harrowed head teacher dismissed a crowd of anxious Slytherins, before she came across a fairly tearful looking red-head.

"Rose?" She was slightly bemused, but at once pushed the emotion to the back of her mind. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be here!"

The girl nodded and slowly raised her eyes to the professor's. "I know and I'm sorry, but for some reason I couldn't relax until I knew that he wasn't...dead...he-he is okay isn't he?"

Compassion filled the old teacher and she nodded. "He will be perfectly fine Miss Weasley, but he may be unconscious for a couple of days."

Rose again nodded and started to retreat, but McGonagall stopped her momentarily.

"Of course I expect no one to disturb Mr Malfoy this weekend...but you are welcome to come by Monday after school to bring his homework and see if he is improved?"

The girl paused for a moment before deciding on her answer.

"Thank you Professor...I think I probably will."

With that, Rose was dismissed, and as she made her way back to Gryffindor common room she felt as though a great weight had been lifted off her chest.

Upon wondering why she cared so much, she realised that she had grown so used to Malfoy over the past month, that she almost considered him a friend.

It had taken him almost dying for her to see that, but she resolved that from now on, she would try much harder with Scorpius.

----

* * *

----

_A/N: Hmm...So what did you think? Firstly, I wonder what's going on with the first scene at the mansion...pretty fishy! Next the 'rather explosive' quidditch match. I hope that Hufflepuff didn't come across as too much of the bad guys. I just wanted to show how far the fear of dark arts has got, so that now many people completely despise Slytherin. Not that all of the team did. Owen Macmillan for one didn't...but definitely Smith and Finch-Fletchly, who probably got stories from their parents..._

_Any way, so Scorpius' accident. Poor guy! But I think it was necessary, because now Rose knows for sure that she actually cares (in a friend sort of way). And we get to see a caring side of Draco, who I feel really does love his son._

_So any way even more stuff to think about!_

_Please let me know what you think of this chapter, as although I got it out quite quickly, I also spent a long time agonising over it, and I'm still not sure that it's right!_

_Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this, and all suggestions are welcome._

_Until the next update, which will probs be over the weekend..._

_Fiona xx_


	6. Family matters and visiting the enemy

_A/N: Hey guys, yay another chapter!! Well this one focuses on the days immediately after the accident, including Rose's vist, so enjoy. Oh and you may have noticed that I've changed my pen name from Shuffle-Fuffle to Arabella-Minette...no real reason except that I was bored of using Shuffle-Fuffle for pretty much all my usernames. Any way I hopee you like that chapter :)_

_Disclaimer: I wish I had thought of it, but it all (apart from the plot and a few OCs) belongs to the amazing J K Rowling_

_----_

_

* * *

----  
_

It was a little known fact that Draco Malfoy cared about family very much indeed. It was one of the reasons why Voldermort had been able to manipulate him so well, and also one of his reasons for turning away from the Dark Lord at the last minute.

As a boy he had ever admired and respected his parents. Love had been a difficult point to express, but that was present too, even from his somewhat distant father. They had always worked as a unit. Thus in the end, the Malfoys had realised that what they had with each other; their family, was more important than fighting for a cause that they were disillusioned with.

When he grew into a man, Draco had wanted more than anything to make his parents proud. He pursued a brilliant career at the ministry for this very reason. He held his head up high in the wizarding world, and tried to set things right as best he could. He was still arrogant, occasionally foul tempered, and exceedingly opinionated. Although part of him knew that it was wrong, he still believed in the Pure-Blood mantra. Nothing ever could or would change that. But he tried to open his eyes, and he realised that although this may be his personal philosophy, it wasn't necessarily important or correct.

Draco Malfoy had also been extremely lucky in one very crucial respect; he had fallen in love with a Pure-Blooded ex Slytherin.

Astoria Greengrass as she had been; came from old wizarding stock. But more importantly for Draco, she was intelligent, quick witted, caring and especially beautiful with her wavy golden hair, fair complexion and hauntingly blue eyes.

She was his perfect match in every way.

Unlike Pansy Parkinson and many other Slytherin girls he had known, she didn't fawn all over him. Astoria had been elusive instead, turning away from Draco with that coquettish smile of hers.

Somehow she managed to encourage him whilst holding him off. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, and in the end she revealed that she had been only too happy to lead him along this merry dance.

They had gotten married when he was 23, and she not even 21; very much in love and looking towards a brilliant future together. Of course they waited a couple of years before having Scorpius, who quickly became their pride and joy, turning their world upside down in the best way possible.

Nobody now could help but notice the anxious look present in Malfoy's silvery-grey eyes as he gazed at his son, least of all his wife.

As she sat in the corner of the now darkened cubicle, silently watching her husband stand vigil over their injured child, Astoria felt the burning passion of his love. This was when she knew just how important family was to Draco.

Upon his insistence, Scorpius had been raised differently from himself. He was nowhere near as spoilt, nowhere near as prejudiced, and had been lavished with attention. Both parents had always been upfront with the boy about the War, and he understood it all clearly.

Astoria realised that the fact that he began to act up, wasn't entirely her son's fault. He too was arrogant, but that was something inherent. He also had a disregard for the rules, but that was to be expected of a Malfoy. His mother knew that there was something else...

Outside of their tight-knit group of family and friends, a lot of fear had been directed their way. Slytherins and especially the Pure-Bloods were now looked upon with distrust.

It had filtered through society like a disease, and it wasn't going away. No wonder it affected Scorpius, who was after all innocent of any heinous crime.

But as the witch jiffled in her seat uncomfortably, attracting attention from her husband who sent her a loving smile, Astoria's thoughts drifted away from such unpleasantries. After all, they were so lucky to have each other.

It had reached a late hour, and after earlier hearing that Scorpius would indeed be fine, the mother had been able to turn her mind to more comforting matters. Or perhaps more confusing ones?

Her mind reminisced to the events that followed Madame Pomfrey's insistence that their son would make a full recovering, and her decision to give the family some privacy.

Waves of relief had come crashing down on Astoria. Though still in shock, her mouth dry, the mother knew that everything was going to be fine, and for that she gave thanks. Feeling greatly comforted, she decided that the best thing to do would be to appease her husband, who was standing shock still, taking in the sight before his eyes. It was funny how in a few minutes their role had changed.

The nurse had barely left the cubicle when a great fancy for a cup of tea came over the witch. Taking in Draco's harrowed looking appearance, Astoria felt that this could only help him.

So giving his hand a comforting squeeze, she pulled back the curtains and made her way to a small side board on the other side of the room, where she vaguely remembered that Pomfrey mentioned something about beverages.

Sure enough, there on a silver service stood a couple of flasks containing coffee and tea, a small pitcher of milk, a pot of sugar and two china cups. Astoria had been about to pour the drinks out, when upon looking up, she saw a strange scene through the large glass windows overlooking the hallway.

Squinting slightly, for the witch feared that she was beginning to need glasses, Astoria made out two figures. One was decidedly Professor McGonagall, and the other was a red faced girl, a wearing a bewildered and slightly frightened look. The mother imagined that this must have been exactly how she had appeared upon hearing the news about Scorpius' accident. Trying to place this familiar figure, she wondered if this girl was some sort of friend...

Suddenly it dawned on her. Of course she knew that face; the girl was none other than Rose Weasley!

It had to be said that Astoria was shocked to her very core. So shocked in fact, that she almost dropped the flask of tea that she held in her hands.

What was Rose Weasley doing here?

She watched as the Professor conversed with the girl. Whatever she said, it seemed to have done the trick because the red-head no longer looked so miserable. Then in a second she was dismissed, turned on her heal and walked away.

Busying herself with the tea, because she knew that Draco would be wondering where she had got to, Astoria pondered on this to herself.

Upon re-entering the cubicle and handing her husband a cup and saucer, the witch decided not to mention what she had just witnessed.

Instead she settled back into the chair in the corner, her face a picture of nonchalant calm.

Inside however, her brain was buzzing.

She knew all about the head teacher's arranged' mentoring' from Scorpius. Needless to say, Draco hadn't been entirely happy about this turn of events. Mainly because of his anticipation that he would be given hell at work, that _Weasel's_ daughter was teaching _his_ son how to behave.

However, he had been satisfied to learn that at least Scorpius was as unenthusiastic about it as he himself had been.

Astoria was well aware that there had been a fierce rivalry between her son and the Weasley girl since they had started at Hogwarts six years ago. It was not hard to see why; both were matched in intelligence, though Scorpius didn't really try, both came from _rival_ families, both were sorted into _rival_ houses, where they played for _rival_ quidditch teams. They had even been born in the same bleeding week!

It was as though destiny was pitting them against each other!

Astoria had always heard that her son's distaste for this girl, was only matched by her hatred of him. This it seemed, was a certain fact. One of the many strange decisions made by the universe.

Now however, it seemed as though that fact had been wrong. It seemed that Rose Weasley actually cared. And if she cared, did Scorpius?

Astoria wondered whether her son was even aware of the change in the situation. As of the moment, the witch was inclined to believe that through this mentoring, a fragile new friendship was beginning to blossom. Was she right?

An amused smile worked its way to her lips. She wondered what her husband and his parents would say to this turn of events.

It may sound strange, but Astoria Malfoy was not entirely against this development. In fact she had agreed with McGonagall's decision at the start of the term, even if she didn't know what the reasoning's of it were. In her opinion, her son had a lot to learn, and evidently this girl did too.

Perhaps they could help each other? Further than that, perhaps if they became friends it would drag away all this stupid prejudice.

With that thought in mind, Astoria turned back to her husband, and grinned at the sight of his sleeping form, slumped forwards out of his chair, head on the bed and clasping their son's hand.

God she loved Draco!

----

* * *

----

It was Monday lunchtime, and as she sat at the Gryffindor table playing with her food, Rose was feeling the butterflies in her stomach so violently, that she wondered if they had spawned caterpillars. Why had she agreed to visit Malfoy after school today? Why would she want to? It didn't make any sense to her, none of it did.

She had only shared this tit-bit of information with Lily, and she was even sure doing _that_ had been a mistake. Rose had known how the boys would react, but she never thought that her cousin would look at her with an amused glint in her eyes, and ask if she was starting to like Malfoy. Then again, what else could the visit mean?

She had spluttered no, and quickly made some excuse about home work. Unfortunately, and Rose _knew_ this, her response only made her seem more guilty in Lily's eyes.

The problem was; Rose didn't know if she was starting to like Malfoy.

Yes she had been horrified at his accident. Yes she had decided that perhaps it would be nice to become friends. Yes she thought that finding out new things about him would be interesting. Admittedly (not that she would let it on) she had been thinking about him.

But at the same time, half of her still thoroughly disliked Scorpius Malfoy. His arrogance, his idiocy, his ability to turn everything back round on her. His uncanny skill for infuriating her beyond belief.

It was a strange mixture of emotions, and Rose didn't know how to decipher them.

Could you like someone that you also despised? She wasn't sure that you could, but then again her immediate reaction to his accident said otherwise...

She let out an exasperated groan and lowered her head into her hands, drawing attention from those around her.

"Rosie, is there something wrong?" She didn't need to peer through her fingers to know that it had been Al asking her that question, but she did so anyway, not really wanting to meet his eyes. How was she going to get out of this? She was practically incapable of lying to her best friend, not least because he always saw right through her.

It was then that Lily came to her rescue, and really in that moment Rose had never loved anyone more. Draping an arm around her cousin's shoulders, the girl smiled at her brother before claiming that she had kept Rose up the night before talking about 'girl problems'.

That seemed to placate the boy, because he sent his best friend a sympathetic look before grabbing an apple and starting a conversation with Frankie about potions.

Rose attempted a half-hearted smile, and breathed out a whispered 'thanks'.

Lily grinned, causing her hazel eyes to shine. "Don't mention it, I know what it's like to have them on your back..." she paused and tipped her head to one side, sending a wave of deep red hair over a shoulder. "But you do know that it's because they really care?"

"Yeah I know...it's just I don't really know what to tell them to be honest. I'm so confused...I don't know whether I'm beginning to think of him as a friend, or whether I'm just getting used to his presence..."

Lily's eyebrows contracted in thought "I take it we're talking about _Malfoy_?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. Don't get me wrong, I still detest him; he irritates the hell out of me! But..."

"But?"

"I'm not sure...all I know is that when he got injured I felt absolutely horrified!"

The girl beside her bit her lip, brow still furrowed. "Yeah but that could just be because you're spending all this time with him...it's bound to affect you in some way."

Rose considered that for a minute. "I suppose you could be right, but I think there's something more than that" she lowered her voice until it was barely audible, causing Lily to lean in closer. "I think I'm slightly intrigued by him..."

The younger girl nodded. "I can understand that."

Rose felt slightly incredulous. "You can?"

"Mmm" The frown left Lily's face, and she sent her cousin a small smile. "Think about it, you've been rivals for years, and now you're forced to spend pretty much every day together. You're going to find out things you never knew before, and of course seeing a different side to him is going to be interesting."

"I suppose..." Thinking on what Lily just said, Rose had to admit that it made sense, and she gave a nod. "Yeah I guess you're right Lils. And to be honest what's wrong with wanting to get to know someone better?"

The smile brightened "See, there's nothing to worry about."

However there was still one thing niggling away at the pit of Rose's stomach. "I've still got to visit him though...God what have a set myself up for?"

At this, Lily didn't look so optimistic as she patted her companion's shoulder. Instead she just ventured in a rather doubtful voice "You'll be fine..."

All Rose could do was let out another groan.

----

* * *

----

As often happens when something your nerves dread is nearing, the afternoon seemed to fly by.

As Scorpius wasn't in any of her lessons, Rose was allowed to sit back with Frankie and Al, which should have been fun. Nevertheless, with the way she was feeling, the red-head didn't really have the opportunity to appreciate this.

Instead she busied herself with taking very detailed notes which managed to surpass even her usual studious self. Unfortunately however, this couldn't distract her from her swirling thoughts and rising panic. It was starting to make her feel slightly nauseous...

All too soon, the school day came to a close and the trio were dismissed from a rather interesting Defence Against the Dark Art's lesson about vampires.

As the boys started packing their things away, Rose suddenly blurted out that they shouldn't wait for her, causing her to gulp as they both turned to face their friend. 'Well that hadn't been smooth...'

Frankie looked at her somewhat worriedly "Are you sure? But what are you going to do?"

She tried her best to smile reassuringly and dispel their doubts at her unusual behaviour "I'm fine, I've just got to pick up Malfoy's homework, and then I...er...have some errands to run." That was _technically_ true.

Though still dubious, the boys decided that she looked like she needed some space. Thus her best friends nodded before making their way back to Gryffindor tower, promising to meet her later for tea.

Rose appreciated how understanding they were being, and made a mental note to discuss the visit with them later, no matter how embarrassed she felt.

After collecting a worksheet of useful readings from Professor Yveric, Rose departed the class and made her way to the hospital wing, her stomach in knots.

Oh God, what was she going to say? This was possibly going to be the most awkward moment of her life.

----

* * *

----

Draco and Astoria Malfoy had left the school late Sunday afternoon, after their son had finally regained consciousness.

As was to be expected, he hadn't been fully 'with it' but he managed to acknowledge their presence and hold a small conversation with them, before returning into the calming embrace of sleep.

Both parents had been thoroughly relieved to talk to their son, and though they were somewhat reluctant to leave him, it made returning home much easier.

They stayed just long enough to bid Scorpius goodbye, and leave a bag of HoneyDuke's best chocolate as get well incentive.

'Getting well' however, was appearing quite elusive at the moment...today he hadn't managed to do anything much, apart from a lot of sleeping and reading a little.

Scorpius knew that he wasn't well enough to participate in anything much more vigorous, but for someone who was normally so busy, he was thoroughly bored. So bored in fact, that he had counted the floor tiles (yes all 437 of them). Seriously, if it wasn't for his pounding headache, he wouldn't have been able to cope in here. But he knew he had to, and this thought made him slightly less irritable.

Really the only thing that managed to perk him up, had been when Madame Pomfrey let slip that someone had requested to visit him.

This evidently hadn't pleased the healer much, because she pursed her lips and folded her arms over her volumous chest. "Of course someone in your state shouldn't be receiving any visitors".

He had decided to try a bit of the old Malfoy charm on her, to see if he could persuade the matron, winking at her and say that he felt much better thanks to her care.

To his embarrassment the elderly witch just snorted at him. "You needn't bother with that Mr Malfoy, I have no choice in the matter. The headmistress has deemed that the visit will go ahead."

Then Pomfrey had turned on her heel, and busied herself with something else, muttering under her breath that she 'should be in charge of my own patients...don't know what she's thinking of allowing it to go ahead...after all I'm the authority in this wing...if she thinks I'll condone this..." before bustling back into her office.

It had been an hour since then, and Scorpius had been trying to work out who the mystery visitor would be.

It couldn't be Lee, he'd have probably written something in the card he sent. Perhaps it would be Flint? That could make sense as he hadn't signed the card from the quidditch team (which had accompanied a big bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans). Scorpius did even consider Owen Macmillan, but after analysing so much that his head was literally spinning, he decided that Flint was the best bet.

Therefore he had been shocked to the core when he caught sight of a familiar red-head making her way across the room. This idea hadn't even crossed his mind. His mouth opened into an unattractive 'Oh' like shape as the girl approached.

The next thing he knew, he had spoken his very thoughts out loud.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

----

* * *

----

Dumping her bag rather heavily on the chair next to his bed, Rose scowled at the bane of her life. This wasn't exactly what she had thought the visit would entail. In fact she had been hoping that he would be asleep. Instead their eyes were locked in some kind of battle of the wills. She narrowed hers 'Fine, if that's the way he was going to behave.'

"Charming"

His silver eyes widened at her venomous expression, she was really angry! Well, he supposed that _had_ come out slightly rude, but still he wasn't going to apologise. He'd just try and brush over the comment.

"You know I didn't mean it like _that_ Weasley"

Her expression didn't change one iota. "Didn't mean it like _what_?"

He matched her fierce tone. "I was surprised that's all"

She brushed it off with a flick of her hand. "Fine. Whatever, I just came to drop off your homework" She took some papers out of her bag and placed them on his bedside table rather carelessly. "Right I'll be on my way..."

Of all the insensitive pricks in the world, she had to have felt sorry for him, perhaps wanted to get to know him better...well it wasn't going to happen!

Scorpius watched as the Gryffindor snatched her bag up, her eyes burning brightly and her cheeks flushed, before she turned on the spot and started to march away from him. Not really knowing why, he realised that he couldn't let her leave like this. More than that; he didn't want her to leave like this.

"Rose, wait."

She didn't know whether it was because he used her first name, or because of the authoritative tone that accompanied it, but Rose felt herself rooted to the spot. She didn't turn around, but she stopped in her tracks, gulping in deep breaths of air and letting her temper subside.

Scorpius watched her back, taking note of her shoulders heaving up and down, and felt slightly remorseful.

"Don't go."

His breath caught in his throat as she suddenly spun round to face him. She was less angry now, but her dark eyes still glittered dangerously, and she looked beautifully flustered.

"Why?"

It took Scorpius a moment to realise that she had said something, and upon realising it, another moment to answer. He searched himself, before coming across a reason which felt alien to him.

"Because I don't want you to."

Rose was briefly surprised, but she shook it off with a shrug and instead approached the chair again with a stiff "Okay".

Both were still puzzling over what had just occurred, and Scorpius watched her plop down into the seat beside him, before attempting any sort of conversation. His voice was somewhat strained, and he had to clear his throat before opening his mouth.

"So...er...how was school today?"

She nodded, and refused to let her gaze meet his.

"It was alright I suppose..."

Scorpius looked at her curiously "Did they not let you sit with-"

"-Al and Frankie, yeah they did but..." Rose worried her bottom lip not really sure of what to say. "I dunno I guess I was just preoccupied".

The boy in the bed wondered what she had been preoccupied about, but decided that it was better not to ask. Instead he turned the conversation to something he hoped would put her more at ease.

"So, what happened after the quidditch match...I've kinda been out of the loop."

She involuntarily looked up at him, and felt herself smiling sympathetically.

"It was horrible...no one really stayed around for long. Even the Hufflepuffs were really subdued. Macmillan really went into Smith for hitting that bludger, though obviously he didn't mean for _that_ to happen..."

Scorpius thought that matter was debatable, but he knew deep down that Smith would never do something like that on purpose, so he just nodded for her to continue, wincing slightly at the pain it produced.

"Worst news for you is that Flint has been kicked out of the team for the rest of the school year."

His brow furrowed and he banged his fist on his bedside table "Shit!"

Rose glanced over her shoulder and tried to shush him, but it was too late. A moment later Madame Pomfrey pulled back the curtain and glared menacingly at the pair.

"You are supposed to be resting Mr Malfoy! If I hear any more expletives from you, this girl will be thrown out!" She growled this last threat in Rose's direction. Really, she was a reasonable woman, but this was a place of rest!

Malfoy lowered his eyes in a sorrowful manner. "I apologise Madame Pomfrey, it won't happen again"

The matron was slightly appeased by this 'act' of deference. "Well, just you see that it doesn't!" And with that she gave them both sinister looks, before retreating back to her office.

As soon as the door clicked shut, the pair burst out laughing, Rose holdings in her sides and squeezing her eyes shut. She chocked a little before glancing at the Slytherin beside her.

"That was bloody brilliant the way you did that!"

He smirked back at her. "Well I have my charms..."

She raised an eyebrow teasingly. "I've yet to see them."

"Perhaps you haven't deserved them."

She pulled a face as if considering this "Perhaps..." causing him to chuckle again.

"So what else has been going on?"

Rose met his eyes with a smile. "Well Zabini burned through another cauldron in potions today...." she paused before continuing with a less pleasant topic "...Finnegan was fired as commentator, not that it will surprise you much."

This made Scorpius sober up, and he let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose all this gives me the opportunity to try out some new blood for the team."

She nodded encouragingly. "You'll be fine, you're a great captain."

His eyebrows shot up "Oh you think so Weasley?"

At this she blushed, and started spluttering "Well...I...er...I..."

The smirk returned to his face "It's fine, I know that you admire my supreme skill and..."

At this she snorted and gave him a playful shove "Yeah you wish!"

His eyebrows were still quirked upwards. "I don't think I really need to..."

"Shut up!" It was an exasperated tone, but there was something playful in her eyes.

They were suddenly interrupted by Madame Pomfrey again, who marched into the cubicle and placed her hands on her hips. "You have 5 minutes."

The pair nodded, and she left them once more, as Rose rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

Scorpius looked thoughtfully at her. "You know, I actually had fun with you here."

She smiled back "Yeah me too."

"I'm just wondering one thing..." Rose had a feeling she knew what it was, but she still played innocent.

"What was that?"

Their eyes locked once more, and she felt prevented from shirking away. His gaze was thoroughly serious. "Why did you come?"

She allowed a sigh to tumble out of her lips. "Honestly, I don't know...it's just that I felt really bad about you getting injured, and I wanted to see how you were."

He nodded. "Okay."

She finally felt able to tear herself from his silver orbs, and instead stared at her feet, feeling her cheeks pool with colour.

Scorpius suddenly felt the need to ease her awkwardness, but didn't really know what to do, except...

"Do you want to come back tomorrow? It could be fun..."

She smiled over at him as Madame Pomfrey tweaked the curtain back and told them that their time was up. 'Seriously' Scorpius thought to himself 'That woman has the worst timing!'

Rose stood and grabbed her book bag, and as she was about to follow the nurse, she turned briefly back to him, calling over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think it could"

Then she was gone, and Scorpius relaxed back in the bed. It suddenly seemed very quiet.

As he heard the door slam shut, the Slytherin released a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding, and he realised that he was already looking forward to tomorrow.

----

* * *

----

_A/N: Hmm so what do you think? I speant a while re-writting this as I didn't think that it felt quite right. I hope that it's come across well now._

_So, we get a little peak at the Malfoy family...I wonder what Astoria will do (if anything) to help things along?? After that It's just a lot of Rose and Scorpius. Not much to ponder over in this chapter, but we do see the two getting closer, so a pretty good trade off I'd say. But let me know what you think and what you liked/didn't like._

_Thanks to everyone for all the new reviews and and adds to favourites and alerts! It makes me really happy to know that you're enjoying reading this story as much as I am writting it!_

_Thanks also for taking the time to read. Suggestions on things to improve are more than welcome._

_So until next time,_

_Fiona xx_


	7. What can you do when its stoney as Flint

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one took me a while longer to churn out, I've been suffering from writer's block, so let me know what you think and if you enjoy it, thanks to all those who have been reviewing and adding me to favourites and alerts...so on with the story..._

_Disclaimer: I wish I was J K Rowling and that I owned Harry Potter, but I'm not alas for me!_

_----_

_

* * *

----  
_

Kingsley Shacklebolt was pacing up and down the large and opulent conference room, his hands clasped behind his back and his head held high. For the first time in nearly twenty-five years, he did not look the epitome of calm. His brow was creased into anxious lines of worry, and his eyes were widened with shock. 'Where could the ministry go from here? What could they do?'

His deep purple robes billowed around him like a cloud, as he continued on his track backwards and forwards, he seemed to be muttering to himself in his worry. His footsteps slapped against the polished wood flooring, and the dim lights from the lamps cast his shadow on the dark green walls, creating a somewhat eerie atmosphere.

Sat around an elongated mahogany table in the centre of the chamber, were three figures, each had their gaze locked on the minister, waiting for his response. Two were seated next to each other, and wore matching black robes, their faces hiding their true emotions, whilst the third, a bespectacled wizard in his mid forties, wore a look of pure horror.

Finally finding his voice, the bespectacled wizard cleared his throat. "Th-th-this can't m-mean what I th-think this means..."

This sentence penetrated Shacklebolt's stupor, and stopping on the spot, he whirled around to face his most trusted advisor. "Oh but it most certainly can Percy."

The middle-aged man felt beads of sweat appear on his forehead, and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his dark ministry robes. He gulped a little "Th-then surely we should alert the aurors...after all this will concern them..."

The minister of magic considered this idea before slowly shaking his head. The two other wizards kept silent and merely watched as Kingsley Shacklebolt approached the table, and leaned his tall form against it, using both his hands for support.

"No, we can't do that; it's early days yet, and it might cause..." He seemed to be searching for the right words, because he gave a pause and narrowed his eyes for a moment "Unnecessary panic."

Percy Weasley's eyebrows shot up, and though he never thought it would happen, he felt himself disagree with the minister. "Surely we can't keep this to ourselves? Wasn't the ministry during the last war penalised for that very thing..."

Finally one of the other figures leaned forwards and out of the shadows, allowing the dim light to fall on his swarthy skin and draw attention to his chiselled features and dark hair. Though his eyebrows knit together, his tone remained calm and pleasant.

"This is not a danger to anyone at the moment. Even though all evidence points to the unfortunate conclusion, it would be unwise to show our hand if we are not sure. There is no immediate pressure on the ministry. In fact the best procedure would be to..." his mouth curled up into a cruel sneer "...bide our time."

The cool collectedness of the man made Percy's blood boil. Who did those unspeakables think they were? His head snapped in the direction of Shacklebolt, and even though it went against his common sense, he opened his mouth again.

"Surely, even if we are in no immediate threat, it would be prudent to warn those who need to be warned?"

Once more the minister wearily shook his head. "I'm afraid I agree with Roderick, we simply can't let this information out...it's too vital"

Percy watched as the unspeakable named Roderick, leaned even further forward, his sneer deepened. "That makes perfect sense...we don't want to give away our position and our one advantage."

The bespectacled wizard was just pondering on what this advantage was, when Shacklebolt heaved a great sigh, and stood up straight once more.

"My decision is made...I trust that none of you will disclose the-er, delicate information we have discussed tonight?"

Percy found himself, against his better nature, agreeing along with the two heads of the Department of Mysteries.

Once sure that nothing would leave the room, Shacklebolt dismissed the three with a heavy heart, and watched them all traipse out of the chamber. It was late after all; they would want to get back to their families...

Taking a seat at one end of the now empty table, he rested his head against the cool surface, and again his thoughts buzzed around in his brain. 'What the hell was he going to do?'

----

* * *

----

It had been three days since Rose had first visited Scorpius in the hospital wing, and at the boy's request she had been to see him for the past two afternoons.

He was surprised at this arrangement; especially seeing as he had asked her back, and he had been even more so at the fact that she had agreed so easily. However what shocked him by far the most was that they actually really enjoyed these sessions.

Yes they had managed to create numerous arguments during what little time they had together, but they were interesting and he no longer completely dismissed her point of view. Instead he found the visits diverting and entertaining, and he thoroughly looked forward to them. Of course he would never let this on, but he had a feeling that she did too.

They still held unnatural talents to get under each other's skin, but as he told her yesterday when their session was drawing to an end, "You're not too bad for a prim and proper Gryffindor know-it-all."

She had pulled a face at this comment. It was an image which Scorpius never got tired of seeing, and loved to cause. He was beginning to know that expression well; her eyebrows knitting together, her bright brown eyes blazing with indignation, her plump lips pursed in defiance, and a dull flush settling high on her cheeks. Even her waves of auburn hair seemed to crackle with electricity in those few moments. Of course he didn't find her attractive...but when she looked like that she certainly seemed...interesting.

She had pulled that face at him, and disarmed him for a moment before responding with a gleam in her eye, that he "Wasn't too bad either, for a pompous arrogant twat!"

They had left the visit at that, but both knew that the promise of tomorrow hung in the air. It was a rocky 'friendship' if you could call it that, or perhaps it was better named as a 'mutual understanding'. But whatever it was, they both found something different and unexpected in each other.

Of course they both were aware that this would probably come to an end by next Monday, when Scorpius was expected to resume lessons...but for now it was exciting, and they hoped that perhaps it would allow them to work together far more easily.

Rose for her part was intrigued by the Slytherin. She found that she was getting to know a new side of him; one that was less shuttered up and was surprisingly more accepting.

Still they were very different, perhaps too different to really get anywhere further than this truce.

This had especially been on the minds of Al and Frankie, when she had revealed to them on Monday evening of her visit, and her intention to return the next day.

The pair had been playing exploding snap at the time, and when Rose dropped her own bomb shell, Frankie had been so taken aback, that he ignored the game and took to gapping at her in open-mouthed surprise. This of course had been a fatal error on his part, because it was only a few seconds before there was a second explosion in the common room.

Blinking slightly at the smoke this produced, and ignoring Al's laughter at his singed appearance, Frankie turned to the girl and managed to choke out "W-wh-y-y?"

She shrugged, her lips twitching at the sight before her. "I'm not sure...I-I think that...well at first... it was because I was really worried about him..."

Al looked up at her as he gathered the cards back together and dealt again, placing the selection in front of his two friends. "And now?"

She lifted a shoulder once more. "I don't know...we argued at first, and then it was really awkward...but it got better and I actually had an okay time..."

Her cousin raised an eyebrow. "Even if it was okay, why would that make you want to go back again?"

Rose pondered on this one as she placed a card on the now growing pile in the centre of the table. "I dunno...I think we both found it kind of interesting, seeing each other in a different light...and I'm" she waved her had through the air as she searched for the word "intrigued..."

Al merely nodded, as Frankie's eyes popped again "You're...you're...?"

Unfortunately his gaze had once more left the stack for too long, and they blew up in his face for a second time, causing a chorus of laughter from the pair opposite him, and signalling the end to this unsteady conversation. Both boys respected their friend's wishes, even if they didn't really understand them.

----

* * *

----

It was now Thursday afternoon, and Scorpius had been unknowingly awaiting Rose's arrival for half an hour, when he was pleasantly surprised to receive a visit of a different kind.

Madame Pomfrey tweaked back the cubical curtain and narrowed her eyes at the blonde Slytherin. What had he done now? Surely she hadn't already discovered the fact that he had transfigured his pumpkin juice into butterbear?

"I am sure this goes against my better judgement Mr Malfoy, but there are two sixth years to see you, would you like them to be shown in?"

He didn't need to think about it for a second. "Er, yes please."

The healer nodded with pursed lips and drew back the curtain completely, before beckoning the two boys over to the bed.

"You have half an hour"

With that she left and bustled back to her office, her eyes hovering over them suspiciously before she snapped the door shut.

Scorpius grinned at the sight of Lee Zabini and Sebastian Flint standing awkwardly at the foot of his bed.

"You guys can take a seat you know?"

Lee nodded as they both plopped down into the spare chairs on either side of the large hospital four-poster, and he looked over at his friend.

"So...er how have you been? We wanted to come see you earlier but..."

"Its fine, I know Pomfrey didn't want me having too much fun...apparently it might make my headache worse...though I don't know who she's really kidding. So I haven't been allowed visitors"

The slight sixth year grinned back at his friend and seemed to relax. "Too bad no-one could see you..." The blonde nodded, not wanting to correct his friend. "Well you look a lot better than last time I saw you...bloody hell what a mess! Don't worry though, all the Slytherin's gave Smith hell..."

Scorpius wasn't really sure that was what he wanted, but he nodded in thanks anyway. He noticed that Flint wasn't looking at him; instead he was staying quiet in the corner and staring at his hands. Lee was doing all the talking, whilst his stocky friend kept his mouth shut as if he didn't want to be there.

"Hey, but how you caught the Snitch and won the game for us, that was amazing! Seriously they'll be talking about that for years...Macmillan was really gutted after everyone got over your accident...though he did say that we deserved the win..."

But Scorpius wasn't really listening to Lee, he couldn't...he knew there was something up with Sebastian. He had to do something to reassure the guy.

"So Seb, don't worry about not being able to play..."

The boy's head shot up, his brow furrowed and his jaw clenched. "Who told you about that?!"

Scorpius knew that Flint was upset, but he wasn't expecting him to be so angry with him. He watched as the muscular sixth year curled his fists into balls on the arms of his chair.

"Look it's okay, maybe if we talk to Mc-"

"-It's not bloody okay Scorp!" His breathing was heavy and erratic. Lee's eyes were darting from one boy to the other, as if he knew something and was anxious of the outcome. "Thanks to that bastard Smith, I'm out of the team...the one thing I bloody well cared about, and I'm banned from participating!"

His words were dripping with venom, and though Scorpius could very well understand what his friend was feeling, he had no idea how to comfort him.

"I'm sure if we see McGonagall and tell her what Smith-"

"-How many sodding times do I have to say it; THAT WON'T MAKE A FUCKING DIFFERENCE!"

Flint was on his feet, his face screwed up, and his dark eyes blazing angrily. The moment was still...no one knew where to look, and then a loud bang was heard, followed by the click of heels on the polished flooring.

"What the hell is going on here? You can both leave now!"

For the first time ever, Scorpius was glad to see Madame Pomfrey. The tension in the air had been so profound that it could be could be cut with a knife, and the Slytherin didn't have a clue how to react or what to say.

However he knew that if Flint was allowed to go now before they got to the root of the problem, it would only make matters worse, and so he turned to the matron and lied.

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey, we were...having a discussion when I heard the outcome of the latest Puddlemere United match, and er... Flint was very upset that they lost."

That was probably the worst lie ever told, and he knew it. By the looks of it Pomfrey did too, but he opened his mouth to convince her otherwise.

"Can I at least say goodbye to them? They won't be here much longer and I....really need them to tell me about..."

"Potions" Lee piped up.

The nurse frowned but then, upon seeing the worried look on her patient's face, she decided that it might do more good than harm to let them stay. Whatever the discussion had been about, and it was definitely not what they had claimed, it would be better to let it calm down rather than turn to bitterness.

"Fine, but don't think that I can't see through your lies Mr Malfoy. In any case Miss Weasley will be along with your homework. You have five minutes and make it quick!"

She retreated to her office once more, keeping her ears pricked for any more signs of trouble...after all that Sebastian Flint was a problem; just look at what he did last weekend!

Once she had gone, both visitors turned to their friend for an explanation, Leander Zabini's eyebrows were arched in confusion.

"Weasley?"

Scorpius would have to think on his feet and he knew it. He pulled a face. "Yeah, uh McGonagall is making her come to visit me...you know making sure that I don't miss much work."

Lee nodded, but Sebastian who had now retaken his seat, kept scowling at him.

"How come you didn't mention this earlier?"

"Erm I dunno...I guess I didn't think it was that...er...important."

Both boys now looked at him sceptically, the smaller cleared his throat.

"Sure that's fine but I mean if you were getting friendly with her something-"

Flint's menacing look reappeared. "Friendly...with h-her? That Weasel? Fucking hell Scorpius, what are you thinking?"

----

* * *

----

Rose had to stay behind after charms. It wasn't something that she would readily admit, but she had been having problems with her Confoundment Charm, and as such she asked Professor Flitwick to demonstrate it to her once more at the end of the lesson.

In fact he had offered to practice it with her, and so they stayed in the classroom for a further 45 minutes until she got it right, to both their delight.

She had thanked him profusely, and then rushed to the Great Hall for an early supper before visiting Scorpius.

After wolfing down her lasagne and salad, she told Al and Frankie that she would catch up with them later, and made her way to the hospital wing.

It was surprising, but she was really looking forward to seeing Scorpius again.

Rose took her time, and admired the many portraits and their occupants, smiling at them in greeting.

Even running into Peeves couldn't spoil her good humour. Instead she just laughed it off when he swooped through the corridor, dropping water bombs on all who were walking below. She just brushed her sodden hair out of her eyes and continued on her way.

She reached the door to the wing and gazed at the grandfather clock by the entrance. 6:30, she was late but Rose was sure that he would understand.

She gripped the door handle and prised it open, looking up as she did so.

She noticed two figures at Scorpius' bed. Realisation dawned on her as she made out Lee Zabini and Sebastian Flint. Of course they would be visiting him; he was their friend after all. She had just made up her mind to leave and come back later, when she heard Scorpius' voice raised into a shout.

"I have not, and don't ever want to be friends with Rose bloody Weasley!"

Flint was on his feet again and his face was purple with rage. "Well good, because she's a dirty half-blooded fucking bitch!"

----

* * *

----

Scorpius' head darted up at the sound of a door slamming. Out of the large glass windows, he caught sight of her, face pale and red hair streaming behind her as she hurried away.

"Oh shit."

Madame Pomfrey was making her way to them once more, lips pursed to such a degree that they now resembled one fine line.

"Mr Malfoy, I have had-"

But he didn't listen to her. Neither did he listen to Flint who was still raging at him, or Lee who was trying to intervene.

Instead he got out of the bed, not even caring that all he was wearing were his black pyjama bottoms.

"Mr Malfoy where do you think-"

Again he blocked her out, and as Flint tried to obstruct his path, he shoved him carelessly to the side as he strode purposefully out of the hospital wing, breaking into a run when he reached the door.

Left, she went left...he had to find her, she had to understand...

Understand what though? His mind was racing as he pounded down the corridor, pushing through staring crowds of confused students.

He came to a fork and on a whim took a turning leading him into a deserted hallway. Where was she? He couldn't see her...she must have gone the other way...

Then a muffled sob reached his ears, and he quickened his pace.

There she was leaning her back against a door way, her face held in her hands.

"Rose?" She didn't answer as he neared her, and he came to a stand-still opposite, watching her shoulders heave. "Rose...I'm sorry...I..."

Still silence, and so not knowing what to do, he placed an awkward hand on her shoulder. "Rose..."

"Get off me!" She grabbed at his fingers and tore them away from her skin. Her watery eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm sorry..." He tried again, but she wouldn't have it.

"You bastard! Bloody bastard! I'm not surprised, I don't want to be friends with you either, you stuck-up pure blood death eater!" Her fists pummelled into his bare chest, and he made no attempt to stop her just yet. "Do you want to just get rid of me? I'm only a scummy half-blood bitch! What would it matter? You prick!"

"I don't think that and I don't want to get rid of you." His voice was calm and it unnerved her further, as he caught he wrists and held them. He tried to peer into her face in the dark light of the hallway, but could only make out her features twisted in contempt.

"You bastard, you bastard...you..." And then her strength gave way and she collapsed into sobs, as Scorpius held her up.

"Rose please...I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, I panicked and Flint was getting angry, and I was embarrassed...I don't know why, really, I enjoy talking to you and I didn't mean..."

This was enough for Rose, and she wrenched herself out of his grip, her auburn her hung wildly around her face.

"Well you needn't feel embarrassed because I'm never talking to you again Scorpius Malfoy!"

With that shoved him away from her, and ran down the corridor and towards her Gryffindor haven.

He watched her go with tired eyes, and slumped against the wall, his head aching fiercely.

What was he going to do about her? He had never been so worried about upsetting a person in his life. He just knew that he couldn't have her hate him. God knows he deserved it but...he just couldn't.

So that left one question; what should he do about Rose Weasley?

----

* * *

----

_A/N: Hmm so what do you think? What was Shacklebolt and the others talking about? Why are they keeping it to themselves, and is it really so important? Why is Flint acting this way, is it his usual behaviour? What will happen now between Rose and Scorpius, will she forgive him, and how will he win her back? Lots to think about..._

_So I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry about Rose and Scorpius, but I think they need this setback to deepen their relationship, plus I want to show that something's wrong with Flint...it will be important later._

_As I said I had writer's block...so it took me a while to get this chapter out, and it was difficult to write. I still don't think it's perfect and that being said, please let me know what you think of it...I hope its right and that you like it._

_Thanks for all the great reviews and the adds to favourites and alerts, it really makes my day!_

_Until the next update_

_Fiona xx_


	8. News from an Owl

_A/N: Hi guys. This is a day earlier than I planned and also much longer than the last chapter, so yay! Anyway thanks for all the reviews and adds to favourites and alerts, they really do make my day :)_

_On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling_

_----_

_

* * *

----  
_

By the time that Scorpius returned to the hospital wing, receiving shocked glances from fellow students along the way, Lee and Flint had been banned from ever visiting again and had left for the Slytherin Common room.

In spite of the fact that he was furious with the latter, Scorpius found himself longing for the tranquil calm of the dungeons when he was faced with an extremely irate Madame Pomfrey. How on earth was going to talk his way out of this one?

As soon as the boy re-entered the ward, the Matron swooped down upon him like a hawk, eyes glinting dangerously as she cornered her prey.

"And where have you been Mr Malfoy? How dare you leave this wing without my permission! You are ill, and thanks to your good for nothing friends causing a ruckus; now so am I!"

To this outburst, Scorpius had little say, and so he held a clammy hand to his now throbbing head and mumbled an apology. This as suspected didn't placate the seething witch before him. Instead she moved her hands to her hips and furrowed her brow, her shrill voice echoing across the large room.

"Is that your response? No answer to where you thought you would disappear to in your state? I am surprised Mr Malfoy, to find you _so_ speechless."

It was true that he normally had a retort ready for any situation, but the trouble was; what could Scorpius actually say? Tell her about how Flint and he had upset Rose? The horrible names she had been called? That could only make things worse in his opinion. He didn't doubt that he and Sebastian both deserved punishment, however he thought this would be best sorted this out by himself...

That was if he only knew how.

Scorpius wet his dry lips, and tried to focus on the woman before him. Until he had made a decision about Flint, he would just have to remain as vague as possible. "I-I just had s-something to do..."

This reply more than anything, intensified Poppy Pomfrey's suspicions.

Though she couldn't put her finger on it, the healer was sure that this whole affair had something to do with Sebastian Flint. He had become trouble lately, that much was evident from his actions at the quidditch match, and of course the disagreement earlier which Scorpius had managed to brazen out. She mentally berated herself for not removing the surly Slytherin from the ward then.

Nevertheless there was certainly more to it than met the eye, of that she was sure...

Bringing her attention back to the present however, Madame Pomfrey noted that by this point Scorpius felt so dizzy that he was practically swaying on the spot. Ushering the boy to her, she shrugged these questions off for the moment and led him back to his cubical. After all he was in need of her care.

After slipping under the covers and resting his pounding head wearily on the pillow, the blonde watched through eyes narrowed against the pain as the healer bustled off, only to return a moment later with a goblet which she handed over.

"I assure you that once you feel better I will be asking some more questions, but until then here is a draught to clear your head."

This was just what he needed, and he accepted it gratefully, watching as plumes of billowing black smoke emerged from the substance within.

The now relaxed looking witch gave half a nod, before crossing the room to attend to a new patient which Scorpius only just noticed. Surmising that the girl, who he guessed must be in her first or second year, had arrived whilst he was looking for Rose, the boy gulped down the sickly sweet potion.

Almost instantaneously the dark steam he swallowed rushed out of his ears accompanying a blast of noise. This caused the headache to lift, and a more serene Scorpius leant back into his pillow, as his thoughts turned to previous events.

----

* * *

----

After appearing in the Gryffindor tower in floods of tears, Rose had immediately been surrounded by her friends and family. Seeing her distraught state, they immediately cleared away a group of third years, who had been playing a highly competitive game of gobstones, and led her to the now vacant sofa by the fire.

At first Rose had been slightly unwilling to talk, after all she should've known better; _they_ had all thought so. But when Lily held her in a fierce hug, and Hugo snuck down to the kitchens for a flagon of hot chocolate, she realised that she was amongst some of the most understanding people in the world.

As the tears and her anger subsided into melancholy, she steadily filled in Al, Frankie, Hugo and Lily amidst half choked sobs, and realised that she felt better for it.

Once finished, Rose looked up to see that Frankie's eyebrows were lowered and his face was twisted into a grim expression. To her left, her brother jumped out of his seat, his face flushed red with anger.

"Seriously Rose, just say the word and I'll kill him!"

Even Al who was never one to act brashly, had his jaw set and narrowed his green eyes menacingly. "Which one Flint or Malfoy?"

Hugo looked surprised at the question. "Both if I have to!"

His sister shook her head wearily, and locked her watery orbs on his deep blue ones. "No, I don't want you to do anything which could cause trouble..."

"But seriously Rosie-" Frankie shook off his look of anger and replaced it with one of incredulity. "They deserve it, especially Flint after what he said about you."

"No." She spoke softly but her answer was firm. Definite. "I will deal with this in my own way, which means I don't want any of you fighting my battles."

The boys were about to argue against this, but Lily held up her hands to stop them. "Let Rose make her own decisions about it."

She was right and they knew it. Even if giving them black eyes would be satisfying, getting into trouble with McGonagall, and facing uproar from the rest of the Slytherins wouldn't do them any good in the long run.

Hugo retook his seat, and Frankie unclenched fists which he hadn't even realised were balled. Al just glanced sympathetically at his cousin.

"So how are you going to deal with it?"

Rose shook her head once more, causing her auburn tresses to tumble over one shoulder. "I don't know...I suppose I'll just revert back to ignoring Malfoy and avoid Flint, which shouldn't be too hard..." She paused for a second and surveyed the group.

"It's just...don't you find Flint's behaviour a little weird? I mean I know he's a Slytherin but he's never been all about pure-blood before..."

Lily just shrugged. "Perhaps Smith calling him a Death Eater has inspired him in some way...either that or he's always been like it, but he's only just decided to show his true colours."

Rose took a moment to digest this. "Maybe...I just find it strange that he's been acting like it since the quidditch match. I mean I understand that he's angry, but why is he putting it all into blood hatred?"

Nobody had an answer for this, and so Rose let it drop, after all, she had better things to think about than Sebastian Flint.

Al smiled warmly at her. "Just look on the bright side Rosie, quidditch practice tomorrow and then Hogsmeade this weekend!"

She felt her lips curve slightly in reciprocation. "Yeah, that'll be great."

----

* * *

----

That night Scorpius Malfoy couldn't sleep. He couldn't do anything except think about the situation with him, Rose and Sebastian Flint. The problem was; the more he thought about it, the more confused he got and the less he knew what to do.

Flint had been out of order, of that he was sure.

But before they had even got on the subject of Rose Weasley, he had been uptight and troubled over something. Scorpius knew that to understand, he would have to get to the bottom of whatever it was.

Furthermore, he was aware that he himself had made the worst mistake. Even if Flint had called her those names, he, Scorpius had denied their friendship.

Perhaps that wasn't too heinous a crime considering it was only just starting out, but the fact that he had categorically stated that he _never_ wanted to the friends with her...that was a lie.

It had also been something which had hurt the girl badly. Another thing he was shamefully aware of. God if he wasn't such a coward...

Why couldn't he admit to Flint and Zabini that he and Rose were starting to see eye to eye, that he found her interesting and funny, that he wanted to spend time with her and get to know the girl? Why was that _so_ difficult? He truly was worthy of being in Slytherin.

As soon as he saw her fleeing from the hospital wing, as soon as he caught up with her and saw the pain and anger in her eyes, he had regretted his decision.

It had been wrong of him, and he hated himself for saying it.

The trouble was, he never knew that he would care this much. Evidently he did, and now she had told him that she wouldn't speak to him again.

He didn't blame her, and in Rose's position he would probably have done the same.

However he was not just going to take it lying down! He was going to fight to regain her trust. He was going to win back her friendship one way or another, because he owed it to her. Even more than that, for some reason he felt sick not knowing if they would chat or laugh or spend time together again. This fear outweighed the burning anger that Scorpius had directed at himself.

She had to forgive him!

This thought was mulled over in his head as the night drew on, and as soon as he was sure that both Madame Pomfrey and the first year were sound asleep, Scorpius slipped out of bed. Pulling on his robes which had been carefully folded in the bedside table, he decided that it was time to enact the first part of his plan.

"_Lumos_"

Creeping out of the wing, and hoping against hope that Boarg or any of the teachers weren't lurking in the shadows, Scorpius moved soundlessly down the corridor with wand held low. He thanked his lucky stars that the owlery wasn't too far away.

Now that he was out of bed, he wasn't so sure that this was a good idea, even after hours of consideration it suddenly hit him that perhaps it wasn't the best way to go about things...but there was no turning back. Taking a deep breath, Scorpius descended down a set of stairs and crossed a dimly lit corridor. Seeing the battered wooden door before him, he prised it open and winced at the creaking noise it emitted.

He quickly looked over his shoulder, before stepping into a more draughty stairwell and pulling the door closed behind him. Phew, he was safe.

Sprinting up a couple of flights of the twisting steps, he at last found himself in the circular tower of the owlery, and he steadied himself for a minute to catch his breath.

Once it his breathing was stable again, he approached a workspace littered with pieces of parchment and forgotten quills, and took a seat to begin writing a letter.

After about 15 minutes, and when he was sure that it sounded as good as it was going to get, Scorpius stood once more and motioned for his Snowy Owl; Maia, who luckily enough was sat on a perch and watching her master intently.

At the crook of his finger, she fluttered down to the boy silently, and gripped his shoulder. Stroking the bird affectionately, he tied the roll of parchment around her leg.

"Now, I don't want you to deliver this until the main post tomorrow morning, I don't want her waking up at this hour. Okay?"

Maia gave a soft hoot in response before flying back to her chosen perch. Scorpius nodded and then made his way warily back to the hospital wing, thankfully not meeting anyone along the way, and getting to his bed shortly before 2 am.

----

* * *

----

For some reason, and Rose really had no idea why, Lily was extremely talkative at the Gryffindor table for Friday breakfast. Unlike her cousin, Rose had never been much of a morning person, and so she quietly sipped her coffee and tried to cut out the girl's excited babble.

Thankfully with the arrival of the post, Lilly's chattering ceased, and instead she paid the post owl for her weekly delivery of the Daily Prophet and settled herself behind it.

However Rose didn't get much chance to enjoy this unexpected reprieve, before a handsome white owl landed on the table before her.

As she untied the roll of parchment strapped to its leg, the girl tried to remember whether she recognised the bird at all. Unfortunately nothing clicked, and in any case as soon as it was relieved of its burden, the owl took off again.

Narrowing her eyes, and frowning in Al and Frankie's direction, who appeared to be just as curious as she was, Rose unravelled the letter. At once her eyes took in the neat and recognisable slant of Scorpius Malfoy.

Of all the nerve! She should just throw it into the fire without even reading it!

But another part of her, the more inquisitive side, wanted to know first of all how he had sent a letter as he was supposed to be in the hospital wing (though Rose reminded herself forcefully that for all she cared, he could be at the bottom of the lake with the giant squid) and furthermore she wanted to know what the letter said.

Holding it in such a way that nobody else would be able to see what it contained, Rose Weasley against her better nature, began to read the letter.

----

* * *

----

_Rose,_

_You have every right to tear this up or flush it down Moaning Myrtle's toilet. Or even both. I am surprised if you have even read this far-_

'So am I' she thought to herself incredulously, before returning to the parchment before her, frown deepening.

_I don't know how to express how sorry I am to you Rose. Though I'm not sorry that you heard me, you deserve to know what a foul git I__'ve been. No, what I am sorry for is the fact that I said those things. They weren't true. None of them. I shouldn't have been such a bloody coward to admit our friendship to myself or my friends. I'm aware of how wrong I was, but more than this I'm aware at how much I am going to miss speaking with you and getting to know you. You are a very interesting person Rose Weasley, and I'm sorry that I so dreadfully buggered up any chance of getting to know you even more!_

_I understand that none of this will make it any better. I know that you should make me suffer for what I've done. Perhaps the brave thing to do would be to just let this happen. The problem is that I'm not brave, I'm not a bloody Gryffindor am I? So instead I am going to fight to win you back Rose. And somehow, I will succeed._

_The idiot that is,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_----_

_

* * *

----  
_

Rose scrunched up the letter in anger, and shoved it into her pocket. What did he mean he was 'going to fight for her'? What, did he expect that she was just going to fall over and forgive him? Well that wasn't going to happen.

The boys watched her face pool with crimson, and Al leaned across the table. "Rose are you okay?"

She snapped her head up. "Oh...er...yes, I was just..."

They weren't convinced. "What was in that letter?"

Oh shit! What was she going to say to that? She opened her mouth and then shut it, then she repeated this action once more. Just when she was nearing desperation, Lily lowered the paper and broke the deafening silence.

"Guys listen to this article!"

Thankfully attention was diverted, and all of them, including Hugo who had almost been dozing off at the table turned to face the girl, who proceeded to clear her throat.

----

* * *

----

"_It has come to the Daily Prophet's attention that since Monday evening, Ministry official Suzan Bones has been missing both from work and her abode in Ottery St. Catchpole-"_

"-Wait a second, I think I've heard of her, she works with Mum" Rose interrupted thoughtfully. Hugo nodded and then looked back at Lily to signal her continuation.

"_Bones, who for the past 20 years has been a constructive figure in the department of magical law, was reported missing by her neighbour Mrs Luna Scamander after she failed to return home all weekend._

_Mrs Scamader claims that although Bones 'had no family to tie her down, and did often go away suddenly for varying periods of time, she always let us know before she left.' In fact Scamader went as far as to suggest that Bones had no intention of leaving the country in the near future, as she was tending to her aunt (the infamous Amelia Bones) who is currently residing in St Mungo's after a harrowing attack from dragon pox._

_Many of you may be aware that Miss Bones has been the driving force behind such bylaws as the 'Wizard inter-racial and unity act of 2001' the renovation of the 'Muggle Protection act' and the much talked about 'Anti sub-human categorization and discrimination act of 2005' along with her co-worker Mrs Hermione Weasley._

_The pair have worked tirelessly for fairness to all magical and non-magical peoples__ to be reinstated and even intensified after the culmination of war 25 years ago._

_In fact it has been rumoured that Bones was recently working on a new statute which would take away any privileges given to Pure Blood families._

_In an interview last month, Bones commented that 'although much ha__s been done to rectify the past, it would be greatly beneficial to ensure that Pure Bloods were aware of their place in society'._

_In spite of the suspicious circumstances surrounding Miss Bones' disappearance, the Minister assures us that there is nothing to fear. _

_Yesterday when accosted by our reporter Pansy Parkinson (author of Witch Weekly's bestseller 'A Cauldron of Charm') Minister Shacklebolt insisted that. 'There is no evidence that this disappearance is the work of dark witches or wizards unknown. In fact we have it in good faith that Bones will return to the ministry shortly, and whilst we are certainly investigating this matter, there is no evidence that it is anything serious. All the ministry is doing is taking precautionary measures.' There are no plans to put the Aurors on this case."_

_----_

_

* * *

----  
_

Al raised his eyebrows at his sister. "It certainly sounds suspicious to me...What do you guys think?"

Rose nodded. "Very fishy. Do you think it could be dark wizards?"

Lily's eyes were wide, and she absent-mindly bit her lip. "Well, Shacklebolt is saying no, but with keeping the Aurors off the case it certainly sounds like he has something to hide."

Rose agreed, and she felt a sudden chill run down her spine that was nothing to do with the temperature.

----

* * *

----

The school day passed by quickly, and at around 4:30, Scorpius was finally dismissed from the hospital wing, much to his delight.

Despite her protestations the day before, Madame Pomfrey was having such a busy time of it (due to the second year's herbology lesson on re-potting mandrakes, and a batch of faulty ear-muffs) that she had no opportunity to quiz the boy.

Instead she handed him a flagon of potion to take later on that evening, and sternly reprimanded him for his previous behaviour.

As he walked back to the Slytherin common room, Scorpius pondered on whether or not Rose had read his letter, and if she had then how it had been received. He knew it wasn't enough for her to forgive him, but he hoped that it had somehow softened her demeanour towards him.

Nevertheless he would understand if she had just shoved it on the fire.

Heaving a sigh, he reached the painting guarding the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons and mumbled the password 'parselmouth'.

As soon as he climbed through the doorway that the portrait created, an army of Slytherins gathered around him. How was he? That snitch capture had been amazing! How did his head feel?

Thankfully Lee Zabini had been sitting nearby, and he rushed over to disperse crowd. Telling everyone that Scorpius needed some space, he grabbed the boy's elbow and dragged him in the direction of a comfy leather sofa in the corner of the chamber.

Once they were sure that nobody was listening in, Lee gave his friend a sceptical look.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was all about yesterday?"

Scorpius felt another sigh tumble from his lips. "If you tell what's up with Flint."

This seemed like a fair deal and so the boy nodded, glancing around to make sure that the burly sixth year wasn't nearby.

"To be honest I'm not really sure mate, all I really know is that after the match he's been hanging around with a group of seventh years-"

"-Who?" The blonde interjected before adding. "And why?"

Lee lowered his voice into a hoarse whisper. "Alexander Nott, Damon Rosier and Felix Rockwood amongst others...As to why, no one really knows, but I'd bet anything that it's something to with that quidditch match and him being banned."

Scorpius furrowed his brow. "But those three have always been egotistical twats, in fact I'm sure Flint has even called them that before...why the hell would he want to become 'chummy' with them? And is he just ignoring all his old friends now?"

Lee's eyebrows contracted and his dark eyes flashed with anger. "Yes, although I must say that he was very keen to visit you...until we got there that was, and then he went back to his surly self."

"I don't understand...so you're saying that he's avoiding everyone in our group? Everyone he's close to?"

His companion nodded, causing uproar from Scorpius, who banged his fist against the arm of the seat.

"Then what the hell do we do?!"

"Shush!" Lee shot him a look, before glancing around again. Thankfully anyone else in the room was occupied, and they weren't really paying attention to the two boys. "We've just got to keep this quiet for the moment. Ultimately there's nothing we can do unless he steps out of line...like at the hospital wing yesterday. He completely exploded!" Lee paused for a second and met his friend's eyes. "That brings me to my question, what's going on Scorp?"

'Well' he supposed, 'it was now or never.'

"I didn't mean what I said...about Rose Weasley..." He finished weakly, his friend's eyebrows arched

"Go on."

"We were starting to get along...I know that's really hard to believe, and I tried denying it to myself but I'm beginning to actually like her and enjoy spending time with her."

"You mean..."

Scorpius' pale face flushed. "No not like that!" But Lee didn't know whether he really believed him. "It's just...I dunno we were sort of becoming friends..."

"And how long were you planning on hiding this?"

"I'm not sure Lee, I was just...embarrassed. Then I was put on the spot like that, and Flint was so furious and I just...denied it. I suppose I wanted to convince myself that it wasn't true either....but then I realised that she heard every word."

"So you went to find her?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, but she was and still is so angry with me! I mean she obviously deserves to be...but when I saw how upset she was, that's when I realised that I actually did like her...and that I would miss being friends."

To his utter surprise, Lee let out an explosion of laughter, clutching at his stomach. Scorpius narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Do you think it's funny?!"

Shaking his head, the boy waited for the giggles to subside, and for his breathing to steady before answering his friend. "No it's not that, but you've got yourself in a pretty shitty situation Scorp...and, well, it's Weasley!"

Scorpius' heckles rose and he practically growled at his friend through gritted teeth. "And why is that so comical? What's wrong with her?"

Lee took the warning tone and held up his hands in surrender. "Nothing mate, it's just that you've always gone on about how much you hate her and now...well you've changed your tune completely! Are you sure that bludger didn't do some permanent damage."

Scorpius' jaw set, and he managed to choke out the word "No." He was never any good at taking teasing.

Lee clapped him on the back. "Look it's okay. I don't care if your friends with the Weasel or not...I'm just wondering what changed your mind."

Scorpius finally relaxed, his shoulders slumped. He would have to be careful; he was quickly following in Flint's footsteps!

Taking a deep breath, he faced his long-time friend. "I suppose I just realised something..."

----

* * *

----

Lee was surprisingly understanding, but the heat and noisiness of the common room quickly got to Scorpius, and he decided to take a walk in the grounds. He needed to clear his head, and decide how to go about winning Rose back. She hadn't responded to the letter...not that he had thought that she would.

The air was crisp and cool as he walked along the shore of the lake, watching the inky black water in the evening light as it rippled and foamed.

Glancing up, he saw the quidditch stadium before him, and noticed red and gold clad players zooming around the pitch. Inching forwards to get a better look, Scorpius remembered how he had stormed at Rose for 'spying' on his team. Now he was doing the same thing. It was ironic how the tables turned.

He spotted her as she sped past, her auburn curls flying behind her as she dove to miss a bludger. He had to admit that she moved well.

He didn't really know why, but he stayed and watched them practice for a while.

He saw Rose deftly catching the quaffle, twisting and turning to avoid other players, passing along the ball nimbly.

Then he saw Mickey Thomas throw the ball a little too far to left. She reached out to get it, gripping her broom with one gloved hand as she flung the other outwards. She nearly had it...she was going to catch it and then, she slipped. Scorpius' breath caught, and his stomach did a lurch.

Thankfully Albus Potter had seen the whole thing, and he sped towards her as she dangled from her broom. Grabbing her waist with one arm, he heaved her onto his nimbus behind him, and then motioned for his group to land and dismount.

Once on two feet again, Rose extracted her wand and pointed it at her broom stick now flying aimlessly 50 feet above. "_Accio nimbus_".

It zoomed towards her, stopping at waist height where she plucked it out of the air. Her face was flushed and her dark eyes sparkling. A smile played about her lips. She looked far from a girl who had recently been in danger.

Scorpius watched as the team gathered round. Lily Potter ran over to her cousin.

"Rosie, what happened? Are you okay?"

The older girl nodded. "I'm fine I just slipped...I think it's these gloves, they're way too old and the grip's gone." She looked down to her hands at the now torn gloves.

Albus placed an arm about her shoulder. "You'll need to get some more of those, but for now you can use my old pair...they're not perfect but they'll do."

Rose thanked her cousin, and Scorpius realised that as they were de-briefing it would be wise to return to the castle.

He wondered that he had been so scared when she almost fell. His heart was still pounding slightly in his chest.

As he trudged across the sloping lawns towards the school, Scorpius was hardly aware of the fact that a very small, tiny part of him was wishing that he could have been the one to save her.

----

* * *

----

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright and early, and after a quick breakfast Rose and her friends rushed to the castle front doors where Boarg was standing to check students off of the list. Finally they were allowed past, and the six of them (Including Fred) made their way to the sleepy wizarding village.

The day was spent enjoyably, with visits to Honeyduke's sweet shop, Zonko's joke shop and a light lunch in the Three Broomsticks.

As they gathered round a booth and sipped their Butterbeers, Rose saw Sebastian Flint enter with his 'new' friends and find a corner table. Their eyes met briefly, and he sent a glare her way, before turning back to the others.

Once certain that he couldn't see her, Rose leant over towards Frankie. "I didn't know that Flint was hanging out with that lot..."

He gave a shrug. "Me neither...but they're bad news Rose." His eyes were round and he shot the suspicious group a furtive glance. "I wouldn't try and get involved."

She shook her head. "No I wouldn't, I'm just wondering why he's taken up with them all of a sudden."

This was a question on many people's lips, but Rose pushed it to the back of her mind as the rest of the day progressed agreeably, and they were all sad when they finally returned to the castle in the afternoon.

----

After diner in the great hall, Rose, Frankie and Al sat at their favourite sofa by the fireplace, and enjoyed chunks of Honeyduke's chocolate. All previous events were forgotten as the trio talked and laughed together.

That was until shortly after midnight, when a soft tapping noise from a window in the corner, alerted Rose's attention to the snowy owl from the day before, who was settled on the window ledge.

She quickly crossed the room and let the bird in, who dropped a parcel into her hands, and then flew towards the owlery.

Al stood up and beckoned for his cousin to rejoin them, gazing at her curiously. "That was the owl from yesterday...whose is it Rosie?"

She looked down at the package, unsure whether or not to open it before sitting down again. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she wrinkled her brow. "Its Malfoy's, he sent me a letter..."

Frankie turned to her, startled "What! Why?"

Rose lifted one shoulder and then dropped it. "To apologise...or actually to tell me that he didn't mean what he said and that he's going to fight for my friendship..."

The boy continued to scowl in confusion. "Do you think he's worth it?"

He was rewarded with another shrug, and Al decided to change the subject. "Let's see what he's sent you then."

Carefully unlacing the string, Rose pulled back the protective wrapping to disclose a card-board box with a note pinned to it, which she picked it up and read to herself.

----

* * *

----

_Dear Rose,_

_Surprised to hear from me so soon? Don't be, I meant everything I said. I hope you like the gift. I'm not trying to buy back your friendship or anything so please don't take it that way. I saw you practicing quidditch on Friday. You fly really well. I know that the Gryffindor/ Slytherin match isn't for months, but I wanted to make sure that when it is played, I have a worthy opponent. Hence the present. I won't accept these back until I beat you! Anyway I hope you like them._

_Scorpius_

_----_

_

* * *

----  
_

"What does it say?" She ignored Frankie's question and took the lid off of the box. Inside was a pair of beautifully crafted, tan, dragon-leather quidditch gloves. She picked one up and admired the intricate red and gold stitching and the sheepskin lining peeking out at the top. Observing them closely, she noticed her initials emblazoned in gold on the tip. R.W.

All she could say was. "They're perfect."

----

* * *

----

_A/N: Hmmm so what do you think?? We get more of an insight to Flint in this chapter, and I wonder what's up with the three new characters; Nott, Rosier and Rockwood. What is their influence over Flint?_

_The article in the prophet, about Suzan Bones...was that what the minister was talking about, or was it something else? What is the cause of her disappearance and what will the consequences be?_

_Finally I hope you liked Scorpius' letter and gift to Rose, and also the exploration of his feelings in this chapter. I think the way he went about it was very in keeping with his character, but let me know what you think._

_An extra long chapter, but I couldn't help myself, it all needed to be put in._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you liked/didn't like and any suggestion you may have. Thanks again to those who've reviewed and added the story to favourites and alerts. It always makes me smile when I get the notification._

_Until the next update,_

_Fiona xx_


	9. Dreams, Forgiveness, Duty and Torture

_A/N: Hi guys, I'm sorry it's been over a week! I meant to update earlier but I had university exams this week__ so I had half the chapter done for days...Anyway this is quite a good length so I hope that satisfies you! Oh and thanks as always to everyone who has reviewed (over 50 yay!) and added me to favourites/alerts. You really make my day :)_

_On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I wish I was J K Rowling...but I'm not_

_----_

_

* * *

----  
_

_He was there again. The noises, the blur making him feel nauseas...if only his vision would clear! Dark shapes and patterns danced in front of his eyes, each one meaningless in the surrounding fog._

_He could sense it, as sure as one could sense the daylight streaming in through a window, or the sound of footsteps approaching. He knew that it was coming. He could feel it with every fibre of his body and the thought caused prickling of hairs on the back of his neck._

_He spun to the left, and then to the right. Shrieks and shouts were piercing his ears, but still he couldn't see. He was useless to their pleas. Somehow, he had to help..._

_The prickling sensation was building. He felt as though he had swallowed a lump of ice. He was being restrained, but he had to move...there was somewhere he needed to be._

_Another scream and that was the signal; he leapt out of the grasp of darkness. He flew through the air and only when he landed did he notice the flash of green light, cutting everything out._

_----_

_

* * *

----  
_

Scorpius sat straight up gasping in mouthfuls of clean air, his heart pounding so hard, it felt as though it wanted to break out of his rib-cage.

As he lowered his head into his trembling hands, he realised that he'd had the dream again. The memories were vague but terrifying, and he tried to calm himself.

'It's not real, it's not real, it's not...' His torso was covered in a film of cold sweat and the bedcovers were twisted and caught around his legs, increasing his feeling of being trapped, constricted. He had to get up; he had to do something...anything.

Yanking back the green velvet curtains of his four-poster, he tore himself out of bed. The mauves and pinks of early day-brake filtered through the tall window at one end of the chamber. At least it wasn't the middle of the night this time...

Grabbing his wand off of the chest of drawers, Scorpius muttered a quick cleaning spell and immediately his bed was pristinely made, the linen fresh once more. If only his thoughts could be so easily washed of this nightmare.

His legs were still shaking slightly, but for the most part his body was calm, even if his mind was still buzzing. Why did this vision keep coming to him? Surely three times was more than a coincidence? The question he really wanted answered however, was what did it mean?

Replacing his wand to its original place, Scorpius ran his finger through his unruly blonde locks. He felt awful, and he knew very well that analysing the now fading images would do him no good.

He was starting to feel cold, and goose-bumps pricked their way up his bare back, causing him to fold his arms and try to keep the heat in.

Making his way across the dimly-lit dormitory, avoiding large trunks, misplaced chairs and abandoned items, he reached the door to the sixth year bathroom and grasped the handle. He would take a shower to calm his thoughts as well as his body.

The tiled room was darkened and echoey at this time, but for Scorpius it was an oasis of peace. When he shut and bolted the door, the torches in brackets upon the walls sprang to life. Their blue tinged flames sparkled and danced over the mosaics, like a vaguely bizarre recreation of rippling water, enhanced by the sea green colour that covered all four walls and floor.

A marble bath was sunk into the centre of the room, its emerald veins shimmering like snakes in the torch light, whilst serpent shaped taps guarded one end. However Scorpius by passed this and after hurriedly undressing, laying his pyjama bottoms on the mahogany vanity, he headed to the shower which was separated from the rest of the room by a curved wall.

Silver jets emerged from the ceiling from which spurts of temperate water gushed out, and once he stepped under the hot streams , Scorpius immediately untensed and a feeling of well-being came over him. It was fine, everything was okay and no one was hurt...

His mind drifted easily to Rose, as had been happening more and more lately. He hoped she had liked the present, and that she understood that he wasn't trying to buy her back...though perhaps in a way he was?

But no, he didn't expect her to just forgive him; he just wanted to show her that he cared. As strange as it sounded, he truly did and now he admitted it to himself he realised that he didn't mind who knew it.

He wondered how this turn around in his feelings had come about. Perhaps he had always been inclined to like something about Rose Weasley? Since the first day he met her, she had infuriated him, disgusted him even, but there had been something that drew him to her...it had been unexplainable as well as unidentifiable.

He didn't 'have feelings' for her...no, nothing like that! But she was so interesting and different and when they were together he felt...comfortable. Even if they did get to each other so easily. She had always known how to anger him. But then again maybe that wasn't such a bad thing?

Their arguments were passionate and intense battles of their wits. It made up who they were, and Scorpius found that he actually thoroughly enjoyed them. They made him feel exhilarated and full of adrenaline.

Plus there was something about her eyes when she was mad; glittering infernos of darkness that pulled you in...

Shaking his head, and causing the damp tresses to unstick from his forehead, he pushed all these thoughts aside. He would see her again today.

----

* * *

----

As she made her way down the staircase towards the great hall for breakfast, Rose was consumed by her thoroughly confused state of mind. So much so that she wasn't aware of the on goings around her.

What the hell should she do?

It had been a question that she had been puzzling over since Saturday evening, and unfortunately, the answer had remained elusive.

Even worse was the fact that she would see Malfoy in classes today. It seemed that she would have to make a decision.

But what could she say, if anything at all? It was impossible for her to just act like nothing had happened; that would be like lying to herself.

Rose was certain that she felt as though she couldn't trust him. Wasn't that alone a good enough reason not to be friends with him? Never mind the fact that before this whole ordeal, she had always been sceptical about it.

However, even now she could sense that something inside her wanted to get to know him, to be close to him...why she felt this pull she couldn't say, and whether she would listen to it was an entirely different matter. Rose Weasley always thought with her head and not her heart. Not that her heart had anything to do with this, obviously!

But just when she thought she had decided, something else came back to haunt her.

It certainly seemed as though he was being sincere in wanting to be friends. The letter he sent, in which he had told her that he would fight for her...at the time she had felt infuriated, but now-

Now she was impressed and hopeful, if a little startled.

And those gloves. They were absolutely perfect, and probably had been extremely expensive.

Then there was the note in which he categorically stated that he wasn't trying to buy her back...if that note hadn't been there she would probably have returned the grips. But what he had said...it had struck a chord.

Even more to think about was that he had been watching her play quidditch. Part of her was filled with indignity, however another part of her...

Oh bloody hell, she genuinely felt as though she was splitting in two!

"Rosie, are you still awake?"

Rose jolted back to reality and her gaze rested on Frankie, who was looking at her very strangely.

No wonder really. Rose realised that she had stopped halfway down the staircase, her foot poised over the next step which was well known to be a trick one. A crimson blush filled her cheeks.

"Oh er sorry, I was...er..."

He shook his head and made his way towards her, offering his arm.

"Come on, we're late as it is."

Al was waiting in the hallway below, and looked over at his cousin humorously.

"Something on your mind Rosie?"

If it was possible (and Rose highly doubted it) her blush deepened in colour and she shook her head vigerously.

"No...er... let's just get to breakfast, okay?"

Damn Scorpius Malfoy!

With that she attempted to push all thoughts of him aside as she descended the stairs in a hurry, jumping over the trick ones, lest her leg be stuck up to her knee and cause her any more embarrassment.

As she pushed her auburn curls out of her eyes, Rose chastised herself. Seriously if she spent any more time thinking about him, she'd go mad!

----

----

It was no real surprise, that by the time it came for Transfiguration that morning, Rose Weasley was a bag of nerves.

During breakfast Al and Frankie had cottoned on to what she had been agonizing over, and neither had helped much.

Whilst spearing a sausage with his fork, the latter had scowled over at the Slytherin table and informed his friend that "That git has had all the chances he should be allowed. Don't be swayed by those gloves Rosie...he's up to something!" His eyes had narrowed in a way that was very uncharacteristic "I don't trust him..."

Al meanwhile had been as silent as the grave, and had just said that "she should do whatever makes her happy" earning a glower from Frankie who claimed (and reasonably so) that "She doesn't know what will make her happy!"

To confound matters further, Lily (after being shown the letters and grips the day before) sat down at the table and was immediately trying to convince Rose to make amends with Malfoy. Seriously, the girl had no resolve!

So it came to be that at 8:55 in the morning, Rose Weasley's nerves had been torn to tatters and shreds. Thankfully the trio hadn't arrived to class too early, and so they managed to stand back from the rest of their peers, allowing Rose a couple of minutes to compose herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Malfoy appear with Lee Zabini and she turned her back on them, feeling his grey orbs boring into her. It caused a shiver to travel down her spine.

Al looked at her imploringly. "You okay?" She nodded and attempted a small smile to convince him. However she was starting to feel more than a little queasy.

It was unfortunate, that Professor Vine arrived hardly a moment later and ushered the sixth years into the class room. Rose gave a gulp and entered the chamber, taking her usual place in the back row and keeping her eyes trained on the blackboard. She didn't even flinch when Scorpius placed his belongings on the desk beside her and took his seat.

"Hi"

Against her better judgement, she turned to face him, and saw that there was actually a slight smile in place, the corners of his mouth turned up.

She was about to speak when he held up a hand.

"Look don't worry, I don't expect you to have forgiven me, I know it will take more than that. What I did was stupid and uncaring, and I expect you to still be angry."

Rose unwittingly locked her gaze to his and saw the sincerity shining back at her. Wetting his lips he continued.

"I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. You can take as long as you need. I'm not trying to pressure you into accepting my-"

"-But I have." Rose blurted it out, immediately annoyed at herself. She had? When had this decision been made? Oh why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut!

Scorpius' brow creased in bewilderment. Apparently he was just as stunned. "You have?"

She searched herself for a moment before answering. Was it really true? She'd been brooding over things so long...could she have not even realised a change of heart? She worried her lip in concentration. How did she really feel?

"Yes." His eyes widened, but Rose continued.

" I have forgiven you, but..." there was a 'but'. He didn't like the sound of that.

"...but I-I don't think we can be friends...I'm sorry, I-I-I just can't..."

As her response trailed off, Rose saw his face fall slightly, but then it quickly settled into something much more determined, his jaw set.

"That's fine, I'll just have to prove to you that we can be friends."

She frowned over at him, avoiding his silver orbs. "You'll just have to prove...how are you going to do that?"

His face formed its usual and infuriating smirk "Just wait and see."

"Malfoy, you can't change my mind!"

Her colour was rising and she took in a deep breath to steady herself. He shrugged at her statement, and turned his attention to Professor Vine, who had just announced that they would be transfiguring chairs into dogs and then back again.

Rose really couldn't work out how he managed to get so completely under her skin, and letting a sigh tumble out of her lips, she reached for a quill and a piece of parchment to start writing notes, her lips were pouting slightly, and Scorpius found that they were capturing his attention.

He dragged his mind away from them. Really he didn't know what it was about Rose Weasley, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave her alone.

Though he would never admit it, even to himself, a small part of him realised that it was more than just a fascinating game to win her respect and friendship.

Instead he allowed his smirk to grow wider.

" How did you like the gloves?"

Unfortunately she didn't have time to hide the hitch in her breath, and the widening of her eyes.

Damn him!

----

* * *

----

It was a great comfort to Rose that Malfoy said no more for the duration of the school day. She thought herself very lucky indeed. After all he had a way of making her blood boil. Her head was already aching after spending double potions on a rather complex Euphoria Elixer, which would be left over night to settle and would be tested the next day.

Rose found this all quite ironic, because at the moment she was feeling the opposite of euphoric. Thank merlin Malfoy was leaving her alone!

She was just wondering whether his newfound silence might be him giving up his little game, when for the second time that day Rose Weasley came to a complete and utter standstill.

She was so stupid! How could she miss it? His silence was obviously due to him plotting, or at least he was considering hatching a plan. The thought of this scared her just a little.

Picking up her pace, after an obnoxious group of Ravenclaw fifth years berated her for holding things up, Rose thought longingly of the circular tower common room.

When she finally reached the red and gold decked haven a good quarter of an hour later, her head was throbbing so badly that she collapsed onto a comfortable armchair and let out a frustrated "Urrghh!"

Lily happened to be nearby, talking with her friend Emmiline Twyfford, and at this commotion she looked up, eye brows raised. "Bad day?"

Grumbling Rose tipped back her head and massaged her temples. "You have no idea...I told Malfoy that I didn't want to be friends, and then he said that he'd change my mind...now he's scheming about something!"

It all came out in a jumble, words tripping over another, and Lily swapped a knowing glance with Emmeline. "Seriously?"

Against her better judgement Rose nodded, infuriating the building migraine she was experiencing, and causing her to wince at the pain. "Ow...er yes...I don't know why he won't just leave it alone!"

Grateful that her cousin couldn't see, Lily rolled her expressive eyes. "Oh I have no idea..."

----

* * *

----

Lee Zabini furrowed his brow in concentration. "So let me get this straight...you sent her a letter and some new quidditch gloves, she forgave you but said she doesn't want to be friends, and you won't take no for an answer and now want _my_ help to come up with a cunning plan to win her back?"

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah that's about the gist of it."

Lee nodded and swept the room with his gaze before turning back to the friend next to him. "So why are you going to all this trouble...I take it that it's not just to prove a point?"

The blonde wrinkled up his nose, his voice sounding dangerous. "Look do I need a reason?

"Okay, okay fine!" The dark haired boy held up his hands. "I'm just not sure how we're going to go about this..." He paused in thought for a moment. "What you really need is an excuse to see more of her..."

Thankfully neither of the Slytherins had to come up with any such reason, though if they had been aware of this, it could have saved them racking their brains and suggesting daring and yet ridiculous plans. No, instead it was provided to them at dinner that very evening.

----

----

When the dishes had begun clearing, and when the majority of people had finished what they were eating, Professor McGonagall rose out of her seat at the centre of the staff table and surveyed the students.

A hush fell over the great hall, and faces turned in her direction, necks craning to see the wizened old professor. Her lips twitched into a smile.

"Thank you, I would like to say a few words." She coughed to clear her throat before proceeding, allowing a few murmurs to be swapped. What could she want to talk about?

"The staff and I have decided to reinstate an old tradition this year at Hogwarts... Many of you will be aware that this Saturday is Halloween. As such we have decided to host an All Hallows Eve Ball, open to all students. Prizes will be given out for the best costumes and due to this, Saturday will also be another opportunity for you to visit Hogsmeade. For those in First or Second year, Professor's Longbottom and Vine will be taking orders of desired items.

The evening will start at 7pm with the traditional banquet; however after this there will be dancing. Bed times for years One to Three will be extended to 10:30. For those older it will end at 12am.

This will hopefully be an evening of immense fun, I hope I need not stress that anyone causing trouble will be severely punished. Furthermore as this is a trial their behaviour may cause the revocation of this event, as has occurred previously. Thus I want to make it explicitly clear that there will be no tolerance shown." The professor's eyes narrowed a little at this, as though daring any troublemaker to step forward, and she gave a slight pause. When convinced that no one would speak up she continued.

"I hope that you are all looking forward to this as much as we the staff are. Indeed we want this to be very student oriented event, and as such we have decided to allow the heads and prefects to manage and plan the evening. Of course the staff will be on hand to help, and I would like all the prefects to stay back after dinner to discuss responsibilities. That will be all."

As McGonagall once more took her seat, the sound of excited chatter and benches scraping filled the hall. Al said envious goodbyes to his two friends and retreated to the common room with fellow sixth year Mickey Thomas and Lily and Hugo.

----

----

When the room was clear, Professors McGonagall, Longbottom and Flitwick, all left the top table and beckoned for the prefects and heads to gather round. Scorpius stood a little apart from the others and watched Rose conversing with Frankie. Somehow he wished that could be him...

Neville smiled broadly at the group of twenty or so students before him, and cut Scorpius' thoughts. "Well, as you will be doing the hard work of planning the event, we decided that it would be best to designate groups for separate issues...Of course the Head Boy and Girl will be overseeing everyone in general." This was Dominique Weasley and Ignatius Hooper, who were looking very pleased for themselves.

"The main thing of course will be decoration, which we thought could be done by a group of eight or so. Professor Flitwick will be helping out with anything you need. Are there any volunteers?"

Everyone's hand went up, and so Professor Flitwick counted off those who he thought would be most beneficial. "Owen Macmillan, Selene Garrington, Ava McLaggen, Atalanta Harper, Ewan Davis, Rosetta Cauldwell, Lucy Weasley and Alwyn Corner." Each looked very pleased with themselves as McGonagall noted their names down onto a sheet of parchment.

Neville turned to those remaining. "I apologise that you didn't get your first choice, but there are plenty jobs to go around....next we would like a pair to decide on a menu and arrange the food with the House Elves. Any takers?"

A few hands went up, leading to Estelle Sloper and Ryan Carmichael being chosen.

"Okay, now we want a pair to decide on music and arrange for a band or singer to be hired."

The remaining four hands went up, Sloper and Carmichael were frowning enviously and Rose prayed that she and Frankie would be chosen. However Professor McGongall seemed to have other ideas. "Weasley and Malfoy."

Scorpius smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes. This was all she needed. Frankie must have agreed because he sent the Slytherin a scowl, which was coolly ignored. Sensing the tension Neville cleared his throat.

"Well, that leaves Frankie and Lyra Finch-Fletchley with the awards. You must decide on the categories and the prizes to be given out."

Frankie seemed to perk up after his partner smiled prettily at him, leading to his cheeks flushing and him mumbling "Well I suppose it isn't _that_ bad..."

Neville's face broke out into a grin again. "Okay, now in your groups you will have to arrange times to meet and discuss your task. We suggest you take this opportunity to hold your first meeting, I know that you're all probably excited to get started..."

----

----

Rose didn't think so somehow and didn't understand why she and that damn Slytherin should have to spend _any_ more time together! But she kept this thought to herself as she approached Malfoy. After all, who knew what he was capable of?

At the moment he just seemed thoroughly amused, leaning nonchalantly against the Ravenclaw table, his arms crossed in front of him.

"So Rose, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other."

She gritted her teeth. "Not by choice" However before he could respond, she took a seat and fished a piece of parchment and a quill out of her pocket. "Let's just think of some bands okay? I've got plans this evening..."

He looked at her as if he sincerely doubted that, and raised an eyebrow. "Do you always carry school stuff around with you?"

"Wha'...no...I just...it..." her face pooled with colour and she appeared highly flustered, Scorpius failed at keeping a smile off his face. "Look it doesn't matter does it! Let's just get on with it..."

That glittering look was back in her eyes and Scorpius decided that it might be a good time to back down. He slid onto the bench opposite her and rested his elbows on the table-top. "Okay, do you have any suggestions then?"

Ignoring his gaze, Rose thought for a moment. "Well we could try and get The Hinky-punks..."

The blonde nodded. "I didn't know you liked The Hinky-punks..."

She shot him a look. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Scorpius let out a laugh. "I suppose there is. Not through lack of trying though... and yeah that's a good idea, they have some great songs. But I guess The Three Graces would have more of a mass appeal."

Rose pulled a sickened face, causing the Slytherin to chuckle again. "Urghh not for me! But I agree that they are popular."

"So are you going to put them down?"

She suppressed a shudder. "I suppose so..."

Scorpius sent her a conspiratory wink "Look it can just be for appearance's sake, I think they're god-awful too!" which caused Rose to smile back at him.

----

----

After relaxing a little, she realised that working with Scorpius wasn't actually that bad. He made some decent suggestions, and they discovered that they actually had very similar tastes in music. The pair had fun too, vetoing some groups with loud exclamations, and making jokes backwards and forwards. After about 45 minutes they had a list of 12 possibilities.

She sent him a grin. "Well I think we've done enough work tonight...I'll write up some letters and send them off later. A week really isn't that much notice, but I suppose the teachers wanted to test our time management...but really I-"

Scorpius interrupted her, tilting his head to the side "Just one question; have a managed to win you back yet?"

As Rose pocketed the parchment list she hid her surprise, and stood up. "Not even close Malfoy."

She wore a smirk to rival any of his, and set off on her way, only slowing down to call over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

----

* * *

----

In the pitch blackness of her cell, the silence was deafening. It was ironic; she'd never really understood that saying, but now as the soundless environment pressed on her ear-drums in a constant reminder of her suffering, she understood alright.

The darkness streched before her, and though her eyes were used to the dingy cellar, she couldn't console herself to it. Not just yet. No, denial was bliss.

She presumed that it was over a week since she first arrived, but of course she had no way of telling; it wasn't as though she saw the sun or had a watch to refer to. But she guessed that it must be about a week. It seemed like several, but she was well aware that time dragged here. She only had her thoughts to fall back on after-all.

At first she had tried to plot a way out, or cling to the hope that the aurors would come for her. But she knew they wouldn't, knew that it was impossible for her to be found. Now she had decided to find out as much as she could for the reason of her being here. If she was to die in this god-forsaken place, then at least she would know the truth. What was that saying? The truth will set you free? Well by merlin she would free her mind!

Had she not worked all her life to broaden her depth of knowledge? Had she not striven for the worth of her intellect? All this and more told her to not accept her fate, but to question, and to never give in.

Of course it wasn't that easy, she wasn't a brave Gryffindor after all, but she had principals and she would stick to them.

Her thoughts were interupted by the groan of the heavy door being pulled back, and she stifled tears she didn't know she had been shedding. It was evidently that time again.

She started to convlulse and tremble. She couldn't, she wouldn't! However it wasn't as though she had any choice, and she was fully aware that once again she would be brought beforre them, with her compliance or no.

The witch realised that another figure was now present in the room, the cloaked personage of one of her tormentors, illuminated in the soft glow of the faint wand light.

Not again...please not again...

From the shape of the person now approaching her, she guessed that it must be the woman, she was small and dainty, her movements were elegant. But there was nothing ladylike beyond that.

"Why won't you just let me go?" Her voice creaked from under use and dehydration. They kept her fed with a lump of bread and a tankard of water a day. It was evident from this that they still wanted her alive for some reason, but of course that alone couldn't sustain her for long.

No answer came. Why would there be one? What had she really expected? Instead the cloaked figure muttered a spell under her breath, causing the manacles circling the prisoner's wrists to open.

Her voice was full of venom when she grasped the frail arm, and yanked her up, wand pointed threateningly. "Come on!"

The witch did as she was told, walking in front of the jailer, stumbling as her weak legs gave way, and her ravenous stomach lurched. She vomited away her meagre meal and recieved a a blow to the skull before being jerked upwards again.

She felt the wand being dug into her back. "Hurry!"

She made a whimpering sound but continued to the door, trying to hasten her pace to her torture. She climbed up the dark twisting steps, the stone cold on her bare feet, and emerged into a panelled hallway, numerous portraits glaring down at her. She took a left turning and struggled down another hall until she was finaly steered into a large dinning chamber where 16 cloaked people were seated. As she entered they all turned to face her, eyes glinting maliciously.

The room looked as though it had seen better days, fraying and discoloured velvet drapes or a green hue, hung in front of the windows. A moth eaten rug covered the centre of the poolished wooden floor, and dusty artefacts sat on mahogany sideboards.

For a moment she took in her surroundings, but was brought back to earth forcefully when the woman behind kicked at her. "Onto your knees!"

She did as she was told, gasping for air. If only she knew what was going on. If only she could warn someone, anyone.

The jailer approached a man standing by the fire, leaning against the carved mantle piece with an air of superiority hanging around him like a bad cologne.

Keeping her head bowed, the witch did her best to hear the conversation; she might as well know the truth of her pressence. She was resigned to her fate now...

"I've been meaning to ask you if things are indeed progressing." The voice cruel female cut through her thoughts.

The man stiffened in his position and gave a sharp nod. "Alexander is doing his best if that's what you mean..."

"His best may not be good enough!" What struck the witch most, was the passion that this woman exuded. One would expect her to be cold and calculating by her actions, but there was an enraged fire to her that had been unwittingly lit, and now searched to destroy. Her black eyes held this heat in them as she glared at her counterpart.

"I have no doubt he will succeed"

She gave a derisive snort. "I daresay you believe that...but we shall see. As for now we have more pressing matters I suppose." The woman turned her dark gaze back on the prisoner, who flinched.

The woman injected a black humour into her speach as she approached detainee and cirrcled her like a wild cat, who had cornered her prey.

"You were listening? No matter, it's not as though you will ever be able to talk" She let out a hollow laugh as the witch shivered. It was true then. They would kill her. Oh...Oh no...no...

"Of course if you give us information, we could merely wipe your memory..."

Everyone watched her intently, wanting to know what she would do. For the witch it was simple. Raising her head to look her opponent in the eye, despite the trembling of her body, she spoke in her strained voice, full of bravery.

"I have told you, I know nothing of what you're talking about! The prophecy wasn't discussed with me...I'm wasn't even aware of it..."

"Have it your way." All humour was dropped, and the tone was without mercy. "Let's see if some more torture will loosen your tongue!"

"No! Please no! Oh ple-"

"_Crucio_"

The screams echoed through the chamber. Her body was burning...it was in agony...she wouldn't stand the immense pain coursing through her!

The others watched in silent fascination as her body twitched and jerked in it's crumpled form on the polished floor. Her cries washed over them, and were ignored as the full force of the woman's wrath was revealed.

Once the witch had slumped unconscious, two cloaked figures rose from the table at a signal, and approached the limp form. Picking her up roughly they dragged her back to the dungeon.

Sliding her wand into her robe pocket, the woman took a seat and reclined demurely, as if nothing had happened.

From the opposite side of the table, a man regarded her through narrowed deep blue eyes. "I don't understand...how is she supposed to know the information Araminta?"

The woman shrugged delicately, allowing her hood to fall back and reveal a head full of glossy brown hair.

"Perhaps she knows perhaps she doesn't, but she needs to be punished."

"May I ask why?"

Araminta's face flushed with fury and her eyes burned passionately

"For being a filthy a blood traitor!"

----

* * *

----

_A/N: Hmm...so what do you think?? Quite a lot to digest so I'm sorry if it seems cluttered...I really hope it doesn't!_

_So Scorpius has had the dream again...very strange, what's going on there? I hope you like Rose and Scorpius' interactions...I'm sorry she didn't fling herself into his arms gratefully..but I think she's much more stubborn than that and also confused... I hope you like that Scorpius is determined though._

_I also hope you liked the Halloween Ball idea, and the fact that they're going to be choosing the music...perhaps we'll see them dancing ;)_

_Lastly, the torture scene...what's going on there? Who is Araminta? Who is the prisoner....I think you can guess..._

_So anyway please review and let me know what you think...I spent a while agonizing over this chapter so I would be grateful to know how it's turned out and any alterations I should make. As always suggestions are very welcome! Hope you are enjoying the story so far!_

_Until the next update _

_Fiona xx_


	10. Fumbling, Suspicions and Musical Magic

_A/N: Okay so it's been a week since the last update, and I'm sorry that it has taken a while...but on a plus note this is quite alot longer, and I'm finally on holliday from uni (yay!) so I should be getting them out more quickly for the next 4 weeks. So on with the story :)_

_Disclaimer: I look in the mirror and realise that I'm actually not J K Rowling, damn!_

_----_

_

* * *

----  
_

Rose allowed a sigh to tumble out of her parted lips, as she folded the parchment letter and stuffed it into her pocket. Stepping away from the tall window, overlooking the grounds which stretched from the wild forest to the steely-grey lake, she retraced her steps to a table in the corner of the common room where Al and Frankie were working on their Herbology homework.

Her cousin watched quizzically as she flumped impatiently down into the spare seat. "Another response? Is it bad news?"

When Rose had returned from the prefect meeting the night before, and informed him of her job for the upcoming ball, Al had been genuinely interested and offered his help. After all, how often did you get to interview different Wizarding bands for a Hogwarts dance?

Unfortunately things hadn't been going too well, and all day she had been receiving letters of regret from bands that couldn't perform at such a short notice.

For what was probably the sixth occasion, Rose cursed at the little time she had in which to organise the entertainment. According to Professor McGonagall, the governors had been dragging their heels and hadn't decided to give the go ahead until last weekend, and that had caused the late announcement. Apparently something to do with too much extra cost and rampaging hormones...

Well, whatever the reason, it all caused a lot of unnecessary stress on Rose's part, who was now having to arrange the music single-bloody-handed!

She paused for a second as she considered this. To be honest she wasn't being entirely truthful there; she had Scorpius to help her, and so far he had actually been doing an alright job. She couldn't really complain on that front...

She hadn't had chance to tell him about all the negative responses she'd received, but they had decided to talk some more about their task on their rounds tonight. If truth be told, she was actually slightly looking forward to it. Lessons today had been okay, and now that the ice had been broken since the hospital wing incident, the pair were getting on rather well. Of course she still had her reservations but...

Snapping herself back to reality, Rose realised that Al was still waiting for some sort of answer. She smiled apologetically as a pink blush filled her cheeks.

"Oh Sorry Al...I-I-was miles away..."

He grinned back, his green eyes crinkling in amusement. "Yeah I could see that...I was asking if you'd received another apologetic letter?"

The red head pulled a face "Yes, unfortunately. It's the fifth note like it that I've received today!"

Al made a sympathetic noise as he corrected a statement he'd just written. "Well you know that I'll help in any way I can..."

Rose nodded and tucked an auburn tendril behind one ear. "Thanks, I appreciate it...I've got to speak with Scorpius about it though, he might have an idea about what we can do..."

Frankie, who a moment earlier had been thoroughly immersed in his note taking, suddenly snapped out of his reverie; his head shoot up and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Since when did you call Malfoy '_Scorpius'_?"

Rose was presently considering that very thing to herself, but she didn't want to admit that out loud, so she merely shrugged a shoulder. "Well I suppose it makes sense seeing as we're working together."

Frankie made a grumbling noise as if he was about to say how it didn't make much sense at all, but Al, obviously anticipating some discomfort on his cousin's behalf, interrupted him.

"So you never did say, how is your work going with Lyra? You're doing the awards aren't you?"

At this remark, which had caught him somewhat off-guard, the boy's round face unexpectedly pooled with colour, and he hurriedly bent over his herbology textbook in order to hide the flush. His two friends shared a fleeting, bemused look.

"I-er...yes we are...its-er-its going quite well actually, she's-er-not th-that bad really...Look Al can you-er-give me the answer for number 8? I can't decide between acromantula and mandrakes."

As her cousin leant over to give his advice, Rose tried to stifle a laugh behind her hand at the strange and suspicious behaviour. She knew that Frankie's pride being what it was, he would never forgive her for laughing at a situation like this, but of course she couldn't help it. Especially considering that she had a fair idea of what this might be all about!

Trying to distract herself from the scene before her, in which her highly flustered friend was keeping his nose resolutely stuck in his books and doing his best to ignore Al's bewilderment, Rose glanced absent-mindly at her watch, causing her to give a start. She had prefect rounds in ten minutes!

Where had the time disappeared to, and why hadn't she noticed?

Making her apologies, which in Frankie's case fell on deaf ears, she grabbed her cloak and flew out of the tower, nearly knocking over some first years who had apparently forgotten the password.

Racing down a staircase, and then hurtling through a corridor, her hair flying wildly behind her, Rose managed to reach the meeting place a couple of minutes before 9 O'clock.

----

To her dismay Scorpius was already waiting for her, leaning coolly against the wall next to the portrait of 'Diamenta the Derranged' which was halfway between both of their common rooms.

He quirked an eyebrow at her bedraggled appearance, and the fact that she was panting slightly, but did not press the issue. For this she regrettably felt grateful, after all you don't want to be indebted to Scorpius Malfoy.

"You want to get started then?" She gave a nod and they set off down the hallway, lit wands in their hands, to prevent them from stumbling over unseen objects, such as statues of armour that the resident poltergeist had taken a dislike to.

For some reason, Rose had always preferred the castle at this time of night; it was much more calm and peaceful. To her it was oddly enchanting, the way that flickering light played across the stone patchwork on the walls and floor. Out of tall, arched windows, the silvery rays from the moon would filter through, and cast eerily long shadows. Intermittently, the sound of an owl hooting would reach your ears, or Peeves cackling with mirth.

They took a turning towards the Astronomy Tower, which was a favourite student haunt after curfew, and Scorpius rested his piercing grey gaze on her. "So I was thinking, about the music for the ball..."

"-Oh of course" She interrupted, and plunged her hand into her pocket, drawing out a fistful of letters which she duly handed over. "They're all letters of regret, saying it's too short notice...I'm really stumped with what to do, I mean what if we can't get anyone?"

Rose peered up at her companion, who was rifling through the letters. Once finished he passed them back with a sigh. "Well, what do you think; what should we do?" Her voice was starting to get a little panicky now. To her dismay, a chuckle escaped his lips, and she waited with bated breath for him to tell her what was so funny.

"Rose, relax." Of course that was easier said than done, but he ploughed on with his sentence, ignoring her chocked spluttering. "That's what I was going to talk about."

Rose evidently hadn't been expecting that, and she shot him a bewildered look. He continued, oblivious to her facial expression. "I was thinking that this might happen, so I was talking to Lee and he mentioned a band that his cousin Parmenius is in..."

The look dropped off her face, and she almost walked into him "_Parmenius_?"

Scorpius grinned at her incredulous tone humorously, and ran his fingers through his light blonde hair. "Oh yeah, I think he's from the Italian side of the family. He went to Durmstrang but he lives in England now...anyway apparently they're pretty good. I think they're called Duelling with the Doxies or something. I was wondering if you think we should write to them?"

She thought for a moment, worrying her bottom lip in concentration. It was true that they needed to find a band quickly, but she'd never heard of this particular group. What if they weren't any good? What if it ruined the whole ball?

Finally she rose her dark eyes to meet his silvery ones. "Do you think we could give them a trial of some kind?"

Scorpius pondered this and then gave a nod. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I'll get the address off of Lee and organise it for Thursday evening if I can...neither of us are busy then."

Rose allowed a smile to curve at her lips "That sounds good, I was really starting to get worried."

Grinning to himself at just how anxious her reaction had been, Scoprius suddenly halted in his tracks and cocked his head. For the second time in a incredibly short space, Rose almost walked into the blonde, and she frowned darkly. "What _are_ you doing?"

He held up his palm to quieten her "Shhh....can you here that?"

At this point, Rose was very much afraid that something was seriously wrong, and so she was immediately silent, and strained to here whatever it was that Scorpius was talking about.

There was nothing for a few seconds, which caused her panic to subside a little, and then a sort of muffled giggling and dull thudding met her ears.

Realising what it was, and taking note of the broad smirk on the nearby Slytherin's face, she relaxed and allowed her lips to twitch slightly in laughter.

Reaching over, Scorpius grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Follow me, and keep quiet." This order came out as a low whisper, but it was not authoritative, instead it was conspiratory and he sent her a companionable wink.

Stifling her own chuckles, Rose followed his command, and together they crept stealthily down the deserted corridor towards the offending sounds.

As the Gryffindor peered around, wondering where the source of the commotion was, she felt her hand being gently squeezed.

Glancing up she found Scorpius' mirth filled stare, and their gaze locked for a couple of seconds, before she tore her eyes away from his and looked resolutely over his shoulder, thankful that the semi-darkness was hiding her blush.

"Over there...that door" His voice was strangely hoarse, but still calm, and loosening his hold on her, Scorpius motioned to the door to a broom cupboard from which the suspicious sounds were emanating.

Both approached it apprehensively, and extinguishing his lit wand, Scorpius muttered a quiet "_Alohamora_"

Rose, standing barely inches away from him so that they were almost touching, whispered so quietly that her voice was almost lost altogether. "Good thinking, they probably had locked it."

For some reason, this made the small hairs on the back of Scorpius' neck prickle and stand up, and he gave a gulp.

Why was he reacting this way? It was a little unnerving for him to be considering this, but he tried to push these thoughts to the back of his mind. It was nothing...

Shutting off his brain, which was incredibly difficult considering the circumstances, he turned to his cohort, who he fiercely aware was barely an inch away. "On the count of three"

Rose nodded to show she understood, and the blonde grasped the door handle firmly. "One...Two...THREE!"

"Oooh...Arghhhhuurmph!"

He wrenched the door open and out tumbled a mass of limbs, which Scorpius narrowly missed by side stepping. He almost knocked into Rose, who pointed her lit wand at the couple sprawled onto the floor.

The red-head gasped as the features of Owen Macmillan and fifth year Slytherin Melanie Nott were distinguished, both of whom looked thoroughly disgruntled and embarrassed.

Melanie seemed to recover first, as she jumped up and started dusting herself off. "Look...we-we weren't d-d-doing anything..."

Rose coughed sceptically and Scorpius merely laughed good-naturedly in her face "You know the rules Mel, back to the common room now and we won't take any points."

Though scowling darkly at their reaction, Melanie was aware that she had gotten off quite lightly all things considered, and without a second look at her partner in crime, she scuttled off back to the Slytherin dungeons before they could change their minds.

Owen also stood, and rather naively made like he too was going to scarper, but Rose caught his sleeve, and tugged him backwards. "Not so fast Owen, you really should know better! You're a prefect after all."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "I know...but its n-not like...I-I mean we didn't in-intend to...it just..."

"It just happened?" Rose scoffed, but she found the situation too funny to be really harsh on him. "Oh go back to the common room, we'll let you off this time."

"You...you won't say anything will you?"

Torn between amusement and disapproval, the Gryffindor shook her head, and muttering his thanks, Owen also scurried off without looking back.

Once he had rounded the corner, Scorpius met her eye and they both released their suppressed chuckles.

Shaking his head, and almost doubled over, Scorpius managed to get out somewhat breathlessly "Who would have thought...Macmillan and Mel Nott!"

Leaning against the wall next to him, Rose wrinkled her nose "I know, it's so unlikely!" but amongst the hilarity, there was something niggling slightly in the pit of her stomach.

Scorpius didn't notice his companion's sudden stillness, and continued cackling. "I'm not surprised that he wanted us to keep it a secret though...Melanie has a reputation as a man eater."

Rose let out a noise that sounded distinctly like "Hmmphurg" causing Scorpius to wrinkle his brow in concern. "What is it?"

Rose shrugged as if it were no matter of importance, but her colour had risen considerably, and the blonde at her side was wary that he was on dangerous territory.

"Well...its just that...she only ever goes for pure-bloods. She wouldn't consider Macmillan if it wasn't for his status, I've heard her, the way she talks about mudbloods...You can tell that she's just like her brother Alexander...looks down her nose at anyone of a 'lower pedigree'" The Gryffindor explained this all steadily, but there was a degree of hurt to her voice, which Scorpius had an urge to dispel.

He turned to face her, even though she was defiantly staring a tapestry opposite. "Look, its just the way she's been brought up, I'm not excusing it, but I can understand to some extent..."

Evidently that had been the wrong thing to say, because all of a sudden the red-head rounded on him, fists balled and eyes blazing furiously.

"So you think like her then? That anyone less than pure-blood is-"

"-No!" He said this quietly but firmly, and caught her shoulders. "No I don't believe that Rose, I thought you knew that." She had the grace to look a little abashed, and he decided to continue, not to put her in her place or embarrass her, but to reassure her.

"Look, my mother has always brought me up to respect everyone as equals. Even my father, who is a believer in all that stuff, he knows that its completely wrong, and he accepts that now. I can't pretend that I'm not proud of my heritage, but I couldn't care less whether someone is pure-blood or muggleborn." He let go of her, and was now gazing into her eyes earnestly. Knowing that he was telling the truth she nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry its just..."

He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter, you have every right to get upset about these things."

"It does I completely..."

"-Come on, let's finish our rounds okay?" She nodded gratefully and fell into pace beside the Slytherin, who turned to her.

"Can I ask one question though?"

Feeling that whatever it was, she wouldn't like it, a sentiment which was increased by the unnerving smile playing about his lips, she muttered "Okay."

"After my dazzling display of honesty and integrity, have I won you over now?"

Startlingly, Rose found herself letting out a great guffaw as her companion regarded her with a raised eyebrow. Despite his reaction that had been the exact response he was looking for, and he donned a voice full of mock hurt.

"What?"

Rose pondered on this a moment, and grinned wickedly. "You may have come closer, but it will take more than suave talking and charm to impress me!"

Running a hand through his sleek locks, Scorpius winked cheekily at her. "I'll have to bear that in mind."

----

* * *

----

There was no denying that Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, was a deeply troubled man. One could simply look at his haggard face, take in the lines and wrinkles, the bags under the tired eyes and the now customary frown, and this was all the evidence that was needed.

Of course matters had not been helped by the press getting hold of the story about Suzan Bones. As was typical, they had stuck the knife into the ministry. 'Why had this happened?' 'Was it the work of dark wizards?' 'Why weren't the ministry doing anything?'

Kingsley sighed and lowered his heavy head into his hands, pushing aside the rolls of parchment before him. He just couldn't concentrate anymore; the inked words of the letters and reports had begun to wriggle and move, and he had felt his eyes start to sting.

He was thankful for the dim light of the conference chamber; it soothed his busy mind of all the aches and troubles that were keen to spill out.

The beautiful sound of silence allowed him to focus on what was needed to be done, rather than what had already occurred. Though of course, the peace and quiet of the panelled room could not prevent his anxious thoughts all together. The trouble was, he could not think of a solution to his woes.

After the Prophet's damaging report on the Bones situation, things had swung from bad to worse. They had started running articles on how 'Tired and incompetent the Minister looks.' Insinuating that 'Perhaps he is past his peak.' 'Perhaps he cannot control current affairs that have arisen?'

He was trying his best wasn't he? Only yesterday he had informed Harry Potter, head of the Auror department, about the circumstances surrounding Bones' disappearance.

It was true that he had omitted certain details, and despite the fact that this may prove a bad decision in the future, he was certain in his reasoning.

What was it that Roderick had said? Oh yes, that it would be prudent to bide their time.

Kingsley was well aware of the danger, should it slip out. No that would not do at all...especially considering who might be interested.

Of course 'they' couldn't find out from Suzan Bones, if indeed 'they' had Bones. It was an awful situation, but he took comfort in that she didn't know any details.

There were only about half a dozen who did, and one of those was dead.

The Minister had spent night after night considering who 'they' were. There was little proof of 'them' but he was definitely not blind to what had occurred. There had been a small spattering of muggle attacks, nothing major yet, and he had managed to cover everything up before that damn Rita Skeeter and her protégé Pansy Parkinson had caught a whiff of something fishy. Nonetheless, they had taken place.

Then there was the movement of the Dementors; since the last war they had been isolated to a small island off the coast of Scotland. However recent reports showed that around ten or so had disappeared.

One could certainly explain this away, creatures often moved around, they weren't very fond of staying put....But nevertheless, in the light of recent events, Shacklebolt was sure that there was something more sinister to it.

They were little things that individually would perhaps mean nothing; some ministry workers acting oddly, the whisper of unrest, Centaurs huddling in groups and staring interestedly at the stars (not that this was anything unusual, except that perhaps it exuded an air of foreboding). Then of course there was the disappearance of Bones.

It all harked back to days gone by, and though alone it was probably nothing, together it revealed a network of cracks that had appeared in the carefully reconstructed world.

The Minister was certain that there was something out there. It was the question of who or what that puzzled him. Surely not Voldemort supporters...99% of the wizarding world had breathed a deep sigh of relief when Harry Potter finally triumphed. The remaining 1% were either in Azkaban, dead or too old to care much.

So if it wasn't Voldemort supporters, then what was it? Sympathisers to the cause perhaps...but he had a feeling that there was more to it than that.

At least the Dark Lord himself, couldn't be revived...

Hearing the soft click of the door, Kingsley's head shot up, and his gaze fell upon the sight of Percy Weasley.

Of course it was him; no one else would be in the building this late at night...no one but the troubled Minister and his Chief Assistant.

"Puzzling over what to do again Kingsley?" The voice was full of unease as the middle aged wizard lowered himself into the chair opposite.

Shacklebolt nodded dejectedly. "Yes...I can't see much of an option to be honest, but biding our time is proving too lengthy."

Percy considered his long time boss and friend, noting the air of concern that seemed to hang over the Minister, and decided that once again he would voice his opinion.

"I know that perhaps you don't want to hear this, but I really believe our best bet is to inform those who need to know the truth..."

The elder waved his hand imperiously. "Though the time is over-ripe for us, it is still far too early...I keep berating myself at how slow we are moving to counter these threats, but this prophecy is our only hope, and I will not endanger it by acting too rashly, or by letting the information fall into the hands of our enemies!"

The Assistant's eyebrows shot up, and his jaw set grimly. "So you believe that there are those already who wish us harm...that they are behind these happenings?"

Kingsley gave a drawn-out sigh, and shifted in his seat so as to observe Percy better. "Of course I do...everything points to that conclusion, and we knew that it was coming..."

"-But do you think that they know of the prophecy?" His eyes were wide and fearful, and he felt his mouth go dry.

Once again the Minister nodded. "I assume so, though I am certain that they have no knowledge of what it foretells...However you are aware of the disappearance of Glenda Chittock?"

Percy's forehead creased in concentration. "Well of course, she use to present Witching Hour on the WWN, something of a celebrity wasn't she?"

"Naturally the press was in uproar about her strange desertion in the summer. She was due to be commentating on the Quidditch Championship finals, never turned up."

"Yes, I remember. Didn't her daughter claim that she had been urgently called away?...Something to do with having to identify the body of her first husband after a rampaging Dragon got hold of him in Sweden?"

Kingsley pressed his fingers to his temples wearily, and took a shuddering breath before continuing. "Well that's just it...we found out that her first husband is alive and well thank you very much, and is working for an apothecary's...We had to hush that up of course, would have been no good if the Prophet had found out about that...

Anyway that's not the worst of it. You see, when the Prophecy was made, 17 years ago, Glenda was the witness-"

"-Merlin! So someone's abducted her and found out about..."

"No." The Minister shook his head slowly, and interrupted his Assistant's tirade, his voice hoarse and disconsolate. "No, thank goodness that didn't happen...

You see, the Prophecy being as important as it is, it was decided between I and the Unspeakables that only those who needed the information should know...After all we wouldn't want the contents leaked to the wrong people.

Instead we performed a simple, but powerful Memory Charm on Mrs Chittock. So that she could remember overhearing a prophecy, but not any of the actual words."

Percy pushed his slipping glasses further up his nose. "But surely Memory Charms can be broken?"

Again he was rewarded with the shaking of a head. "No. Some can be, but this was far too powerful, there was no way that she could have remembered it. Thankfully.

Nevertheless we can assume that someone came across Glenda Chittock, and discovered that a prophecy had indeed been made which was subject to their interests. This is the terrible part you see, because Glenda could tell them that she had heard a Prophecy which could threaten their cause. They would naturally want to hear more, but dear Glenda couldn't have told them..."

The younger man blanched considerably. "S-so-so they?"

Kingsley's dejected gaze told him the dreadfulness of the situation. "So they made up the excuse about her first husband, abducted her, and then more than likely tried to torture it out of her. Except that it wouldn't work.

I'm afraid that they would have broken Glenda's mind, and after that it is probable that they would have killed her."

Percy suddenly stood up, horror and fury coursing through his veins like fire.

"So why didn't you do anything! Why haven't you told anyone; the aurors, the public? What are you going to do about the bloody prophecy?!"

Kingsley's dark eyes were full of the ghosts of regret and sadness.

"Percy, listen to me. By the time I found out about Chittock's disappearance, it was too late. I couldn't do anything, and there was no use worrying everyone, that is the last thing I need. And as I've told you I can't disclose the information. You don't understand; if this gets out too early we could lose all chance of hope. It could ruin everything. I dislike it just as much as you, but we must bide our time!"

----

* * *

----

----

Scorpius felt his stomach lurch somewhere in the region behind his navel. It was something he couldn't explain away purely by being nervous.

It was Thursday dinner time, but he didn't remotely feel like eating, and instead he pushed his pasta around his plate, wishing that the House Elves would hurry up and clear the table. Though of course that would mean he had even less time till meeting Rose, and so it was an altogether stupid idea.

Allowing himself a groan, the Slytherin ignored the amused looks that Lee was sending his way.

He didn't even know why he was so nervous, there was no real reason for it was there?

After writing to Parmenius Zabini and the rest of 'Duelling with the Doxies' Scorpius had been relieved to get the response he had been hoping for; they would play them a demo on Thursday evening.

At once he had gone to Professor McGonagall for permission, who for the first time appeared impressed with the young Malfoy. Scorpius had then arranged to meet Rose at 7:15 in the entrance hall, in order to walk down to Hog'sMeade and 'interview' the band.

Why was that thought suddenly so frightening?

He supposed that it was probably because the situation was all a bit date-like; considering that they would be spending the evening together in The Three Broomsticks. But why would that make him nervous? It wasn't as though it was real or anything...or even that he wanted to go on a date with Rose Weasley. Was it?

The ridiculous thing was, that he had actually been looking forward to the excursion all day. He smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead, causing a snort from Lee.

"_What_?" He hissed out of the corner of his mouth, blocking out the low chuckle that was emanating from his friend.

Oh he was being stupid! This was nothing to get all het up about; he would just enjoy the evening.

It seemed that as soon as he decided this, the plates immediately cleared, and glancing at his watch informed him that it was 7:10. As he stood up and stepped over the bench, Lee gave him a wink.

"Good luck, mate."

This puzzled him quite a bit, and his brow furrowed.

"What for?"

The boy shrugged, and so none the wiser, though thinking perhaps he didn't _want_ to be any more informed, Scorpius left the comfort of the Slytherin table and entered the entrance hall.

----

----

Rose was waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase, wearing a simple black pinafore dress underneath a luminous velvet purple cape which was fastened underneath her chin with a silvery clasp. Her tousled auburn hair was caught loosely in a side ponytail, cascading over one shoulder, and Scorpius to his surprise, felt himself smiling.

"You're dressed up." It was more of a question than a statement, as he himself was clothed simply and casually in dark jeans with a green shirt underneath some plain black robes.

Scorpius watched with interest as she shrugged nonchalantly, and flashed him a smile. "Well, I wanted to make a good impression..."

Letting go of his nerves, the Slytherin found his customary smirk "Oh did you now?"

Laughing lightly, Rose slapped his arm "Don't get your hopes up _Malfoy_, it's not for you, it's for the band! Come on." With that she flounced off out of the huge oaken doors and down the steps, leaving Scorpius speechless and just a little peeved.

"Fine, whatever...it's not like I...oh just wait for me will you!"

Her eyes bright, and her smiling lips still allowing giggles to escape, Rose whirled around to face him. "Oh, and why would I do that?"

Scorpius himself was searching for a reason, but he wouldn't let _her_ know that. "Well I'm supposed to be your escort, and its dark isn't it...it might not be safe..."

She raised an eyebrow, but slowed her pace down.

"Do you think the band will be any good?"

Her companion met her gaze, his startling grey eyes holding hers for a mere second. "I'm not sure, but I really hope so...I suppose whatever it will be a fun evening."

"Tonight or the ball?"

He frowned slightly "Both! I know I could give a girl a good time anywhere. I suppose in my case the company isn't much to be desired but..."

Rose's face flushed as he started to chuckle "Hah you prat!"

He found himself grinning back at her "Don't I know it."

----

----

The night air was cool and crisp, chilling the duo and causing them to wrap their robes tightly about themselves.

They followed the path down to Hog'sMeade, by passing the Dark Forrest, and walking through the winged boars at the School Gates. The slim form of a crescent moon hung in the star spangled sky, and the trees waved in the breeze.

They talked continuously, laughing backwards and forwards before finally arriving at The Three Broomsticks.

As Rose pushed the heavy door open, she felt a blast of warm air engulf her, and gratefully, she stepped inside.

The place was bright and noisey, and the pair found their way to the bar where Madame Rosmerta was smiling at them.

Scorpius nudged the red-head at his side. "Tell me your not one of those girls that just orders a Gillywater; You've got to have a proper drink."

She gave him a look he couldn't determine. "I'll have you know that I can't stand Gillywater."

He opened his mouth to allow a witty retort, but just then there was a loud "Hey!" in their ears, and the blonde felt himself being clapped on the back.

Whirling around, Scorpius immediately realised that this must be Parmenius and the rest of the 'Doxies'.

The boy was an older and much more muscular version of Lee, and Scorpius was shocked at just how similar they looked. His brown eyes were glinting with good humour, and he was beaming at them. Rose outstretched her hand.

"You must be Parmenius"

He pulled a face "God I gave my parents hell for that! It's Meni. And you must be..." His voice held a lilt of his Italian accent, but for the most part he sounded almost native. Rose smiled back at him.

"Rose, Rose Weasley." He bent over her palm, and brushed his lips against it, which for some reason caused Scorpius to growl. He flung his hand towards 'Meni' coolly.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, the one who wrote to you...actually we were just about to order so..."

"Excellent!" Meni draped his well-developed and toned arms about both their shoulders, causing the blonde to recoil. "Hey Rosmerta, a bottle of Firewhiskey and five shot glasses thanks!"

The bar maid gave a nod, and went off to get the beverage, calling over to them "I'll bring it to your table."

Scorpius was already certain that he disliked this man, who was now leading Rose to a corner booth. Gritting his teeth the Slytherin followed in their wake, wincing as he heard their laughter.

The table was tucked out of the way, and seated at it were two more men in their early twenties. One had a blonde Mohawk and a lip piercing, and the other had blue dreads. As the two Hogwarts students sat down, they were introduced.

The blonde nodded in their direction. "Hi, I'm Zaire, I'm the drummer." His friend was digging in to a bowl of chips, so Meni informed them that he was Christoph, the saxophonist. "And he's a complete pig."

"OY!"

Rose tilted her head to the side. "So what instrument do you play?"

Meni grinned at her. "Well I'm the guitarist and lead singer" She raised her eyebrows.

"Impressive."

Against his better nature, Scorpius snorted and looked stubbornly over to Madame Rosmerta, who was now zig-zagging her way towards them with their order.

"Five Firewhiskeys, will that be all?"

Meni nodded and passed over the coins. "Thanks love."

As he poured out the shots, he fixed both students with a stare. "So what do you reckon our chances for getting this gig are?"

Scorpius wanted to say none, but he thought it best to let Rose answer.

She paused a minute and considered musician. "Well I suppose we don't have anyone else lined up...but it all depends on how well you play tonight."

Zaire grabbed his glass and curved his lips. "Well I bet that we don't disappoint."

The Slytherin felt that he'd had enough by now and he slipped into his familiar cold drawl. "Well we'll see won't we..."

Rose gave him a pointed look which he ignored, and Meni, sensing some sort of tension, raised his glass. "Shall we say to new friends?"

Rose shrugged "Good enough for me." And she tipped back her head and swallowed the amber liquid in one gulp.

Scorpius looked at her quizzically before following suit.

"What surprised I like a drink once in a while?" This was whispered, and she gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on having anymore...I wouldn't want anyone taking advantage."

He gulped nervously at that "I-I wasn't thinkin...I-I didn't..."

She laughed at his blustering. "Don't worry..." Well, he wasn't worried, was he?

She increased the volume of her voice. "Right I'm just off to the bathroom." The boys nodded and she excused herself from the table. Meni leant towards an unenthusiastic Scorpius.

----

"She's quite a girl."

He set his jaw and grunted in response. "Yes, I guess she is..."

The Italian grinned and a poured some more liquor. "You're a lucky guy."

The Slytherin opened his mouth in shock, momentarily forgetting his dislike. "Oh...Oh...we're n-not together."

Meni frowned in surprise. "Really? I'm sorry I just thought..."

Scorpius shook his head in embarrassment, and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. His voice filled with bitterness again. "Well I guess it leaves the way free for you-"

Christoph let out a mighty guffaw, causing the Slytherin to scowl. Noticing this the musician decided to explain himself "Well it's just that...Meni doesn't swing that way."

If Scorpius had felt discomfortable before, he was mortified now and red splodges appeared on his cheeks. "Oh...I-I-I see..."

Meni chuckled drily "No problem...I think we can go and set up now. Tell Rose when she gets back, we should be ready in about ten minutes."

Thankful for the reprieve, the student nodded and let them go. Merlin, he had been such an idiot! And why? Was it possible that he had feelings for Rose? No...

----

----

He was shaken out of his reverie by the Gryffindor's reappearance behind him, and he stood to meet her.

"Have you scared the guys away?"

He locked eyes with her wearily. "They're setting up." He paused for a second, deciding whether or not to say what he thought he should. His tone was somewhat stunted, but he managed to get it out. "...And I'm sorry I was a little off...I was in a bad mood."

She cocked a brow "Well at least you've cheered up now...come on lets go to the stage."

He followed her through the milling crowds to the wooden platform where a large group of people were already gathered. Meni stepped up to the microphone, and flashed his teeth at the spectators.

"Okay, we're "Duelling with the Doxies" and we hope you enjoy the evening!"

There was a chorus of cheers and then the music started, upbeat and a bouncy, causing people around them to sway and move to the beat.

----

Scorpius felt all anxiety leave him as the song continued and progressed. He had been stupid, but at least she hadn't quizzed him about it. He looked over at Rose's bopping head.

"This is actually pretty good!"

"WHAT?"

He grinned "I SAID THIS IS PRETTY GOOD!" She nodded and executed an elegant twirl.

----

The band played 6 more songs, each one better than the last, until reaching the end of their set when they stuck up a slow and soulful number. The crowd paired off, and suddenly inspired, Scorpius held his hand out to the red-head. She regarded him sceptically.

"Come on, its just for fun."

She smiled broadly, revealing miniscule dimples in her cheeks. "Fine, but only this once."

"Oh, you'll be begging for more!" She gasped as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, before leading her into a graceful twist.

"You know your moves." He nodded and with a satisfied smirk on his face, reeled her back in and then dipped her low.

Their gaze met and locked, and Rose felt her colour rise and breathing stop. She was far too aware of his hand on her waist, his other grasping hers. The short amount of space between their bodies caused chills down her spine.

The dim torch lights suddenly brightened, illuminating them all in its yellow glow, and Rose felt an irresistible pull forwards, in _his_ direction before she became aware that the music had stopped.

----

----

Acutely conscious of her blush, the red head pulled away and lowered her eyes.

"I...I..." Thankfully she was saved by the reappearance of the 'Doxies' still carrying their instruments, or in Zaire's case drumsticks. Their faces shone and were alert with eagerness.

"So how do you guys think we did?"

Scorpius no longer held anything against Meni, and he stepped forwards extending his hand which was quickly shaken. "You were all great!"

----

* * *

----

Both students were enthusiastic for the group to perform at the ball, and they made the arrangements for Saturday evening. As time was getting on, they bade the trio goodbye, and started on their journey back to the Castle.

Once alone again, and out in the cool air, Scorpius found his head still reeling from the dance they had shared.

He had felt something and was certain that he wasn't the only one. The question was, what was it? Attraction?

He hadn't wanted to admit it before, but it was starting make sense...

However part of him was still puzzling. After all he had never felt attraction like that previously. Plus she wasn't even his type...or was he just in denial?

Perhaps if he could just ignore it and act like normal, whatever that was...

----

----

They reached the school relatively quickly and Rose checked her watch.

"11:20...not too late." She smiled up at him. "I'm glad you suggested them, they were great guys."

He smirked. "Well I'm intuitive like that...and I said I could give you a good time."

Her eyes twinkled "Hmm...And who said that you did?"

He felt that spark of interest again, and lowered his voice. "I _know_ that you enjoyed our dance."

Rose didn't know quite what she was doing, but she leaned closer so that she was whispering into his ear.

"I'm not so sure of that..."

"Then perhaps we could try it again?"

"Maybe" and with that she raced up the steps, and slipped inside the oaken doors smiling to herself. Though the idea was a little frightening she thought that maybe she would dance with him again at the ball...

She laughed when she considered how her friends would react if they knew what she was thinking.

----

* * *

----

_A/N: Soooo what do you think? Scorpius and Rose getting closer, yay! And what's going on with Frankie and Lyra? Hmm..._

_Kingsley's having trouble and thing's don't sound too good. What is it about this prophecy? Who are the people causing problems and why? How does this relate to everything? Is Percy or the Minister right?_

_By the way I hope you liked Meni, I really did...for a pure-blood he's not so bad ;)_

_I also hope that you enjoyed the Rose/Scorpius moments, especially considering that he's starting to become aware of his feelings.I wonder what will happen at the ball?Is Rose just teasing him, or is it more than that?_

_By the way a big thank you to my lovely reviewers, you really make my day! And also thank you to all readers new and old, and those who have added this story to favourites and alerts. Please comment on what you think so far because it really helps me and inspires me. Plus its good to hear whether I'm going in the right direction. Criticisms and suggestions are always welcome, and if like last week I'm not entirely happy with the end product, I'm always willing to edit._

_All that I'm left to say is that I really hope you enjoyed my longest ever chapter! And on with the reviews :)_

_Until next time,_

_Fiona xx_


	11. A Halloween unlike any other, part 1

_A/N: Hello everyone. I'm very sorry that it's taken me longer than usual to get this chapter out. As I've told some of you, my parent's home suffered from an underfloor flood, so I was roped in to help out. I hope __you forgive me for the delay... and thank you for all your lovely reviews :)_

_Anyway, I'm back now with a chapter of the long-awaited ball yay! I hope you enjoy it...I wonder how the evening will end?? On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: Every time I do this, it reminds me that I'm not J K :(_

_----_

_

* * *

_

----

----

Late on Friday evening, when the rest of his dormitory were long since asleep, one Slytherin was deep in thought. This was evident, because unlike the steady respiration emanating from the other boys, his breathing was sporadic and bothered.

The green velvet drapes which hung from his four-poster, were drawn shut against both the October chill and the possibility of prying eyes. And as he lay hidden from sight, the covers pulled up to his chin and wrapped tightly around, the boy thought about how quickly everything had changed.

Perhaps he had never meant to go this far, but now that he had reached a decision, he realised that perhaps it was just something he was destined to do.

You see Sebastian Flint had decided to make a difference.

Even though he had given the general situation plenty of thought in previous years, as he had just confirmed, he never even _considered_ taking things this far. But maybe it was needed? Maybe it was the only way to change things? They certainly seemed to think so...

His anxiety seemed to overcome him, causing his stomach to twist around itself and a shiver to tremble his body, which had nothing to do with the low temperature.

He understood that it wasn't his choice to join them, which he was questioning, but the task he had been given. It was part of his initiation they had said...and they were confident that nothing would go wrong. He wasn't so convinced; as he saw it, there was plenty room for error.

Curling up his legs in an unconscious effort to feel more secure, Sebastian considered that there was less than 24 hours until he had to play his part. As he wasn't yet a fully fledged member, they had withheld certain information from him. As he had been told, he knew only what he had to at this stage.

He was aware of their aims, and he knew vaguely what he was supposed to be looking for...something referring to a prophecy.

Though, as he squinted into the surrounding blackness of his four poster, Sebastian wondered why they thought McGonagall would have any information about that.

He assumed that he would find out in due course. As the letter had said, that wasn't his concern. Neither was the distraction that Alexander was planning; all he should focus on was the opportunity to get to the office.

Of course it wasn't so simple...

Despite the fact that Sebastian was quick to jump at the chance, once it was given, he had kept guarded an inner turmoil which was continuing to grow. You see the methods the whole operation used were somewhat...questionable.

Was he really up to that? Was the anger causing him to inwardly squirm, seethe and burn enough to mask the fear he felt building up?

Yet he was in denial, and had managed to convince himself that this was the best way; their single opportunity. Nothing else had been proposed, and what were the chances that a more pacifist approach would be taken seriously?

Under the bed covers, he clenched his fists as a hot wave of fury submerged him. He felt as if it were almost drowning him in its desperation and hunger. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair! His father hadn't even been a Death Eater!

But they were pure-blood Slytherins weren't they. They were bound to have done something wrong, to be evil.

Sebastian would be the first to admit that where mudbloods were concerned, his ancestors hadn't been the most understanding of people. That of course was an enormous understatement. Nevertheless, old beliefs die hard, and the Flints hadn't been the only ones.

They hadn't participated in the war against Voldemort. They merely sat on the fence, kept silent and supported the winners. Sebastian didn't consider this to be very admirable, but did they deserve to be punished for it? For being from ancient wizarding stock?

The blood travelling through his veins seemed to boil and seethe with rage. It was appalling, despicable and fucking DISGUSTING! That they should be considered second to an army of blood traitors, half-breeds and muggleborns!

And they weren't just treated as second rate, no, they had become the bottom of the barrel, something to be despised and trodden down. They were the lowest of the low; untrustable, unfeeling, unliked and beyond all that, they were immoral.

His father hadn't been the only one of his kind to be refused employment. Well who would want a Voldemort sympathiser working for them? Neither was Marcus Flint alone in being spat at in the streets, or having rumours published about him, or having his property searched time and time again.

No, the Flints weren't the only family whose fortune had dwindled and whose good name had been tarnished. But to Sebastian, this was personal.

Of course the ministry may have had its reasons for behaving so harshly, they were after all being driven by the press, whose wild accusations were striking fear into those who had suffered during the last war. Naturally the Wizarding Government wanted to prevent any similar atrocities from occurring once more, it was only expected, that they should want to eradicate all threat.

Yes there were people like the Malfoys, who were perhaps more tolerated than the others, because of their 'Deflection'. But even they had trouble; if you were a pure-blood Slytherin, then you stood no chance in the present day.

It was true to say that those supposed to be re-building their world, had been over-zealous in their 'Witch-Hunt'.

The Ministry claimed that they had just been acting as directed by the public, and the public had turned blind in their terror.

The prejudiced were now finding themselves discriminated against, and of course this was no way to reconcile the two groups which had been drifting further and further apart.

However, perhaps they didn't want reconciliation. Sebastian, for one, didn't want any thing of the kind. It was far too late for that! He had a new goal now, and one he was keen to achieve, no matter the means.

So when Alexander had asked him, he didn't have to think twice. He convinced himself that he was ready!

----

* * *

----

----

October 31st that year, was a chilly and overcast day. The howling wind tore at peoples cloaks with its many icy fingers, and the last fiery leaves of autumn could be seen dancing through the air, landing in piles along the winding road to Hogsmeade.

As groups of students made their way excitedly towards the bustling village, the mounds of russet and gold foliage, crackled under foot. Rose, who had never been to the wizard dwelling at Halloween, stared in wonder at the decorations which formed a magical grotto. Swarms of live bats flew over head, turning the sky black. Gigantic cobwebs were strung up between the shops in an odd contrast to muggle party streamers. Tall wooden torches lined the path, their flames burning brightly orange. On the corners were skeletons, their white bones gleaming, and Rose suppressed a shiver as she noted that they seemed to be grinning toothily at the passers-by.

As they walked down the crowded main street of Hogsmeade, the red-head felt the familiar rush of excitement that always followed her on this day as a child. There was just something so wonderful about being a witch on this holiday.

The gold jangling merrily in her pocket redirected her attention, and eyes scanning the various stores in case she saw anything useful, she turned to Lily and Emmeline who were keeping pace beside her.

"I still have no idea what to go as..."

Al, who was a few steps behind with Frankie, gave a nod. "I know...I'm completely stumped! Mickey Thomas is dressing as a pirate, Ryan Braedon is going as a werewolf, and I haven't got a clue."

Frankie gave him a nudge, the corners of his lips twitching. "Well don't worry, I've just thought of a costume for you."

His friend twisted to face him, his green eyes shining with excitement. "Yeah? What is it?"

The round faced Gryffindor placed a finger on his chin, and pretended to think for a moment. "Well, you could paint a scar on your forehead and go as Harry Potter!"

A scowl formed on Al's face, and he playfully shoved the boy to his right. "Yeah right, like I need any more attention because of who my dad is..."

Rose laughed cheerfully at her two best friends. "You know Frankie, that isn't such a bad idea...if Al doesn't find anything else that could be a pretty good costume."

Her cousin's frown deepened and he sent a mock glare their way. Though Al wasn't being entirely serious, and was almost always good-natured, he had for most of his time at Hogwarts, nursed a niggling doubt about himself which was prone to surface at times like this.

It was something to be the look alike son of the famous Harry Potter, and (though somewhat less intimidating) the younger brother of the great Gryffindor quidditch player. Al felt as though he had alot to live up to, and occasionally would worry about his own shortcomings. What if people expected him to be great and brave like his father? What if they thought he would be as reckless and as exciting as both James Potters had been? His friends and family had assured him that none of it mattered, and that he was his own person, and mostly Al believed them. But still the self-doubt would never entirely melt away.

Realising this, and the fact that her cousin was likely taking the joke more seriously than he was showing, Rose reached over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Al...I guess it wasn't too funny..."

He nodded and met her gaze with a slight smile.

"But seriously, you have to cheer up...unless you want Lils and me slipping you some puking pastilles when you're not looking !"

Frankie suddenly paled, and turned a horrified expression on the girls. "Y-y-you said after last time that you didn't have any more of those!"

Rose grinned wickedly and winked at Lily, remembering the first and only time that Frankie had received their full wrath.

"Well you did deserve it; what did you expect spying on us like that? Trying to find out what we were planning for James? "

Lily's hazel eyes twinkled mischievously. "We couldn't have you blabbing could we?"

It was now his turn to crease his brow, and glower darkly. "Whatever...let's just get to glad-rags."

Al chuckled good-humouredly and a few minutes later, the five of them traipsed out of the cold and into the clothes shop, which was sporting a large number of floating pumpkins and a display of costumes in honour of the occasion.

The shop steward; Madame Andemus, looked up from a copy of the Daily Prophet which featured a large black and white, moving picture of a bridge that had been destroyed in London. Rose's insides seemed to freeze as she recalled reading the article that morning. It had been a horrific accident, in which 12 muggles and 1 wizard were killed...except the Prophet and the ministry weren't too sure that it had been an accident...

Blocking out this dark thought, the Gryffindor nodded at the plump looking assistant, who was folding up her paper. "Seventh lota 'Ogwarts students I've 'ad in 'ere today, I suppose you're lookin' for the ball?"

Emmeline grinned enthusiastically. "That's us! Do you have many costumes or pieces of fabric in?"

The witch behind the counter waved her hand "It's all there on the left...le' me know if you need any 'elp."

Rose trailed her fingers over a row of rich cloths, and screwed up her brow, whishing for some inspiration. She turned her dark gaze on the younger girl, who was searching through a rack of robes opposite her.

"What are you thinking of going as Lils?"

Her cousin smiled prettily as she caressed a gold piece of material. "Well I was thinking of going as an Egyptian queen...I'll have to temporarily colour my hair black but I think it could turn out quite nicely."

Part of Rose wished that she had thought of such a great idea, but she knew that it would really suit Lily, and she beamed at the girl. "You'll look amazing! Have you got a date? If so he won't be able to keep his eyes off you!"

The smile dropped and she lowered her voice. "Um well no actually...I...well the-the person I want to go with has-well-he has a date already so..."

Rose didn't really know what to say, although part of her was wondering who this guy was, she knew it would be tactless to ask so she nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry Lils...but I bet he'll wish the he was with you when he sees you."

Lily shrugged and the corners of her lips curved weakly. "I hope so, but I doubt it..."

She was suddenly shaken out of her stupor by Emmeline, who bounded over with a costume in her grasp. "Which one do you think? Maid Marion or the Greek Goddess over there?"

Smiling at both of the girls, Rose excused herself and made her way to a rack of different fabrics.

As she took in the damask, silk and lace, she thought about the fact that she had no date either. She hadn't even really thought about it until today, when the girls in her dorm had started gibbering excitedly about going in matching costumes, and whether or not they'd be getting a rose (black or white of course in tribute to the date) baskets of which were being sold by hopeful amateur traders.

Rolling her eyes towards Heather Boot, who was at this point swooning rather loudly about her date, Rose had left the giggling gaggle to their own devices and hurried down the stairs and into the common room.

Rose supposed that she just didn't have the patience for that kind of thing. Of course she'd had a boyfriend before, but looking back on it, she was dubious that a month with Alwyn Corner in fourth year really counted.

Her mind drifted to Scorpius and the dance he had promised her. At least she wasn't going to be a complete wallflower...

With a sudden and unexplainable lurch of her stomach, she wondered whether he would have a date either. She consoled herself with the thought that it was highly unlikely, he would have said something wouldn't he? Unless he was trying to play her...

Oh she was being ridiculous!

Anyway, the pair of them would have to spend the majority of the dance together, to make sure that the Doxies were okay, and that everything was running smoothly. There wouldn't be enough time to lavish on a date.

As Rose felt her nerves calm, she shook her head, causing her auburn hair to cascade in waves over one shoulder. What did she care anyway about Scorpius Malfoy's Halloween habits? She did not, that was the answer. She just didn't want some poor girl to read anything more into the dance they would share, than there actually was. Plus she needed him alert to help with their duty.

It was just as she came to this conclusion, that Rose suddenly came across a rich and lovely looking silver silk, which for some reason seamed perfection to her. Her eyes drank in the iron grey swirls of a delicate pattern, and the light and watery feel of the fabric in her hands, and as she did this, Rose finally got her inspiration.

----

* * *

----

Scorpius leant back against the cushioned bench of the corner booth, and lazily sipped at his Butter Beer. Next to him sat Lee, and opposite were their fellow sixth year Slytherins, Robin Pucey and Ewan Davis. The latter appeared far from relaxed.

"I'm telling you, there's something up. I overheard him the other day with _that_ _lot_. Something about tonight..."

Pucey shrugged nonchalantly and took a swig of his drink. "Stop getting your knickers in such a twist Davis, they were probably discussing costumes or dates or something..."

Scorpius, who was for the time being outside of the fray, watched with interest as Ewan sported a look of pure outrage, and Lee shifted his eyes as if to say that he highly doubted Alexander Nott would spend his time deliberating over costumes.

Not deterred, Robin Pucey pushed his light brown tresses out of his eyes, and ignored the stares he was receiving from the other two boys. Instead he did exactly as Scorpius had feared and turned to him.

"So Scorp speaking of dates, who are you going with? Got your eye on someone?"

Thankfully he wasn't asked for his opinion on Flint's erratic behaviour. Unfortunately the question had been one that, to the blonde Slytherin, was equally as dreaded. He decided to play it cool, and without even the bat of an eyelid, shook his head and replied calmly.

"No. Rose Weasley and I have to stick together because of the music arrangements. I didn't think it would be...fair on a girl to be deserting her every five minutes."

Lee smirked behind his hand as if he knew there was more to it than that, and Pucey cocked an eyebrow.

"Scorpius Malfoy, who could get any girl in Slytherin, is going stag because he thinks it would be _unfair_ on _them_?"

Scorpius nodded casually "Yeah, that's right."

"Now why do I have difficulty believing that?" The brunette narrowed his deep blue eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you've fallen for the Weaslette."

Scorpius prayed that his colour wasn't rising, because in all honesty he was starting to think the Gryffindor was quite attractive. He consoled himself by saying it didn't go any deeper than that, but he knew that he was in denial. So when Pucey threw his pointed statement at the blonde, it was with difficulty that the said victim kept his composure.

"Actually we've decided to be friends, you know we're forced to spend so much time together we might as well. There's nothing more to it, obviously."

The brunette still appeared dubious, but next to him Ewan Davis furrowed his brow, and as Scorpius had hoped, moved the conversation away from dangerous territory.

"So why are you guys put together so often?"

At this the blonde Slytherin shrugged. He knew the official reason, but he was starting to think that it went further than originally met the eye.

"Well, apparently we need to learn from each other..."

Pucey let out a snort "But learn about what?"

Scorpius seemed oblivious to the boy's laughter and instead, with a frown, he mumbled to himself just one word. "Exactly."

----

* * *

----

----

It was 6:30 and Rose was due to meet both Scorpius and the Doxies in about five minutes, in the smallish chamber off of the Great Hall. The feast would start in half an hour, and so both she and the blonde needed to check everything was fine with the band, before their entrance at 8:00.

Unfortunately, as they were the highlight of the evening, and a big surprise, Meni, Zaire and Christoph wouldn't be joining the banquet. Instead Professor McGonagall was laying on a spread for them in their waiting room, a door from which would lead onto the stage already set up in the Great Hall.

Or at least Rose presumed it was already set up, as the Great Hall had been sealed off, so that only those helping with the decorating were allowed in. This in fact was very irritating for the Gryffindor, not because she wanted a sneak peak, but because it led her to find a rather cumbersome route to the chamber. For the second time after taking a wrong turning, Rose let out a sigh and wished furiously that she had asked Al to borrow the Marauder's Map, which he had inherited from James when the latter left Hogwarts.

She picked up the voluminous skirts of her costume and hurried along the deserted corridor, hoping that she wasn't going to ruin it by getting it dusty.

After returning from Hogsmeade, Rose had spent an hour or so with her friends in the common room, learning from a red faced Frankie that he was taking Lyra Finch-Fletchly to the ball, before excusing herself and commencing work on her costume.

Because she had just bought different materials, she still had to make the actual outfit. Of course that wouldn't take too long, as she could use her magic, but she wanted the end result to be perfect, and therefore she had decided to take her time.

After seeing the fabric, Rose had a clear idea what she would be, and after researching in the library, she was certain. The thought made her bubble with excitement.

She was going as a medieval ghost, and had fashioned the fabric into a gown modelled on the Tudor period. She had to admit that the end result was beautiful, and she could not help gazing lovingly at how the dress clung to the right places, and then flowed out in a rippling, shimmering train.

With help from Lily, who was wearing a lovely white and gold Egyptian shift, straight ebony hair, elongated eyeliner, and a dainty golden circlet, she had performed a charm causing the robes to glow and shine eerily.

Her red locks were pushed back under a silver and pearl encrusted headdress, from which hung a delicate veil which covered the rest of her curls. As she rushed down the hallway, tall arched windows bathing her pale skin with the milky moonlight, Rose allowed a small, throaty giggle to escape. She wouldn't be surprised if any lurking students actually took her for a forlorn and determined spirit.

She rounded the corner and realising that the chamber wasn't much farther, slowed down to a brisk walk.

Rose suddenly felt nervous, and her heart, already pounding furiously, skipped a beat. In a moment she would walk through that door and come face to face with Scorpius Malfoy. What would he think of the way she was dressed? What if he thought she looked horrendous and said so, it would hardly be out of character for him to voice his opinions. And what if he _did_ have a date?

Why did she even care? That was the most important question.

Swallowing down her anxiety, and shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Rose mustered her strength as she approached the oaken door. Reaching out a balled fist, she rapped the wood and called out "Its me."

She heard someone mutter '_Alohamora'_ and the lock clicked.

----

----

She quickly stepped back, narrowly missing the door swinging open and Christoph's head poking out. His dark eyes were shining and he was wearing a big grin.

"Oh it _is_ you, Meni said we had make sure...wow you look amazing Rose!" He dodged out of the way to let her pass, and Rose stepped into the wood panelled room, which was lit by many floating candles. The great mullioned window on the opposite wall, twinkled in their light, and offered a view of the star spangled, velvety sky. In the grate of a carved fireplace, orange flames flickered cheerfully, and Rose felt herself relax in the comfortable, warm space.

Her eyes drinking in the scene, fell firstly on Zaire was perched on the edge of a large mahogany desk, on which was piled an array of rich food and drink. He appeared to be in deep conversation with Meni, gesticulating enthusiastically at the guitarist who reclined in a hard-backed chair. Both looked up as she entered, sending appreciative smiles her way. The latter raised his golden goblet, and beamed in her direction.

"You know, for once Chris isn't exaggerating. That costume is wonderful, and you look stunning!" Christoph scowled at his band mate's back, and picked up his half-eaten pumpkin pasty. Rose meanwhile was blushing prettily, and Scorpius who had been watching the red-head intently since her appearance, felt his mouth go dry.

As she lifted her gaze, their eyes locked and the Slytherin was startled by what felt like his stomach plummeting. His lips curved weakly, and he was delighted when she reciprocated.

"I-er-was just making sure that these guys have everything they need." The blonde was thankful that he was able to keep his emotions in check, and that his voice remained deep and articulate. He tried to suppress the slight light-headedness that had overcome him. They were right, she was beautiful. Then again that didn't really come as a surprise to him.

Scorpius wondered how she thought he looked, and whether she felt any attraction for him. He wasn't arrogant, but he, like all the Malfoys, never showed any self-doubt. He knew that he was desirable to many girls, and he exuded a confidence and sureness about himself that just increased this.

He was aware that in his costume of a rich white shirt, slashed and ripped artistically, which clung to his slim and somewhat muscular torso, his black dress trousers and matching velvet cloak with its deep red lining, he looked good. His pale blonde hair was slicked back skilfully, and this emphasised the point of his chin. His silvery orbs shone from behind a black eye-mask, causing them to stand out even more than usual. The small smile he had sent her way, revealed a flash of his white straight teeth, complete with fangs which he had temporarily transfigured, just quarter of an hour ago.

Yes he looked good. Though he didn't know that the sight of him had caused Rose to catch her breath, and even though he had no idea that she was contemplating his attractiveness, he was confident.

However Scorpius also knew that with Rose there was more to it than that. And furthermore, he found that he didn't want her to just think he was desirable, though obviously there would be no complaints about that, but for it to go deeper. This in itself was strange for the Slytherin.

Then there was another thing. With her, he knew he would have to work, and for someone who enjoyed being idle, to accept this and in addition to be excited about it, was a new experience. However he found that he wanted to make the effort, and that the idea thrilled him.

Meni, to their great relief and oddly their disappointment, interrupted their silent consideration of each other, and sliced through the tension. His eyes were twinkling in a way that suggested he knew something they didn't.

"I was just saying to Scorp, that we've got everything we need..."

Christoph nodded, and interrupted his friend, his voice thick with a mouthful of pumpkin pasty. "Efoosgrebyerway"

Zaire's brow furrowed in one part humour, three quarters disgust, and he chucked a grape at the saxophonist "Urgh do you have to speak like that and spray us all with half-chewed pasty?"

Christoph grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I can't help it..." The drummer rolled his eyes expressively. "I said, the food's great by the way."

Rose let out a small chuckle. "Great, well if you have got everything do you think you can be ready by 8 o'clock...I hope you won't be too bored..." She swept the room quickly with her dark gaze. Meni shook his head.

"We'll be fine, Professor McGonagall's put on a good spread for us, and there's a silencing charm on the room so that we can practice a few of our songs...and if worst comes to worst I can play Chris at chess, that's always worth a few laughs!" Once again the saxophonist scowled, before reaching for a chicken leg.

Scorpius nodded. "Cool, so as everything is sorted here, we better get on" He turned to the red head across the room. "It's ten to seven."

"Already? Okay, well thank you so much for doing this guys, it's going to be amazing."

Zaire waved his hand nonchalantly. "Hey, its fine, you're doing us the favour, we've never played to so many people before."

Rose smiled. "Well, you'll be great."

To his friend's revulsion, Christoph once again sprayed the back of his neck with food. "Fanks!"

Scorpius made his way to the door, fingers gripping the handle. "We'll see you later then?"

Meni nodded. "Till then."

----

----

With smiles and a 'good luck' The blonde wrenched open the heavy oaken door, and stepped back to allow Rose past, before shutting it and locking it once more.

Turning to face his unearthly companion, he held out his arm. "Need an escort my dear deceased?"

She giggled dryly, but linked her arm gingerly through his anyway, as they set off along the corridor. "Very smooth"

The Slytherin frowned indignantly. "Hey, at least I try! Anyway, I just want to say that you do look very...nice."

The girl tilted her head teasingly. "Oh, why thank you! You don't too shabby either. What are you supposed to be, a vampire?"

"Evidently, though not just any vampire; I'm Dracula."

Rose shook her head, laughingly. "You always have to be the most prominent, don't you?"

He cocked his eyebrow. "Do you even need to ask?"

----

----

Taking a turning, they emerged into what was formerly entrance hall, but what now seemed to be a chamber entirely tented by silvery cobwebs, and thronging with crowds of waiting people. It was hard to recognise them as Hogwart's staff and students; there were mummies, hags, werewolves, pirates...you name it and there was bound to be one person in that costume.

In the centre of the room, a temporary fountain had been erected, from which were gushing streams of different colour punches; pink, green, blue...in the bowl at the bottom, all these flavours had mixed into a purple liquid which was emitting rainbow coloured sparks.

Pushing through the clumps of waiting people, the pair reached this spectacle, and Scorpius grabbed two golden goblets from around the edge. He dipped them carefully into the bowl, and filled them with the violet liquid, passing one to Rose, who gratefully accepted.

"Mmm...tastes like...well actually I'm not too sure to be honest."

----

----

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, the red-head spun round and came face to face with her cousin, in full Egyptian dress.

"Lilly! You look gorgeous!"

The girl smiled embarrassedly, her cheeks pinking slightly. At her side stood Emmeline, who had evidently settled on the Maid Marion costume. "Thanks, but I have to say that your outfit is amazing Rosie!"

The older girl flicked her hand, as if she didn't think it was _that_ good. Remembering that Scorpius was behind her, Rose shifted a little.

Oh, er Scorpius you know my cousin Lily don't you? And this is her friend Emmeline"

The Slytherin nodded and curved his lips. "Of course. Are you Cleopatra by any chance?"

Lily seemed to have overcome her temporary embarrassment, and grinned back. "Nefertiti actually, but close enough. I've been hearing a lot about you..."

The Slytherin's customary smirk played about his face, and he raised an eyebrow. It was Rose's turn to blush.

"I'm not too sure that's always a good thing, but I suppose I can live with it..." He chuckled humorously, stopping only when Rose dug her elbow into his ribs.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable!" He cocked his head and regarded her cheekily, but before he could respond, the Gryffindor rounded on the two girls in front of her. "I suppose you need to get back to your friends..."

Clearly enjoying this Lily shook her head, causing her newly ebony hair to swing. "Not at all, anyway you are one of my best friends Rosie-"

The red-head was clearly a bit exasperated by now. "B-but what a-about Al or Hugo or-or Frankie?"

The younger girl wrinkled her nose "Well I suppose I could be with Al and Hugo, but not Frankie!"

Rose was about to ask why, but Emmeline quickly answered this for her. "You should see him, simpering all over Lyra Finch-Fletchly."

Scorpius shifted his eyes and let out a low whistle. "Sounds lovely."

Lily grimaced. "It's disgusting..."

"Oh...well it can't be _that_ bad Lils...I mean isn't it good that he's...I mean if they like each other then..." But Rose was interrupted by the creaking of the huge doors which guarded Great Hall, and the emergence of Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome, everyone, to the renewed Hogwarts Halloween Ball." Behind her, Rose heard some mutterings of 'It's about time!' "I trust that everyone is ready to enjoy this evening's festivities, so if I could ask that you enter in an orderly fashion, and seat yourselves at tables of eight. I now declare this dance open!"

----

----

The doors were now entirely pulled back, and a flood of students entered the hall. As Rose herself crossed the threshold, she let out a gasp of surprise. The Great Hall had been entirely transformed.

Instead of the four house tables, smaller booths had been set up against the walls, each one made private with open drapes of tented cobwebs, seemingly hanging in thin sheaths from the enchanted ceiling, before opening up and encompassing the rounded tables. In the middle of the room was a large open space which she assumed was for the dancing.

Numerous old, gnarled oak trees seemed to have sprouted from the floor, shading all with their fiery leaves. What was more surprising, was that hanging from their twisted branches, were plump pumpkins. Each one was hollowed out, and inside them, shining colourful light through their carved features, were real fairies.

Instead of the usual wooden flooring, it appeared that they were standing on grass. A large stage was mounted at one end of the room. The whole affect made it feel as though they were outside, and this was only increased by the swarms of bats that were circling over head.

Rose thought it was enchanting.

----

* * *

----

Once inside, Emmeline disappeared to meet with her date; a gangly boy from Hufflepuff by the name of Douglas Carling, but they met up with Al and Mickey Thomas. Frankie it seemed, had gone to sit at the same Hufflepuff table as Emmeline, with Lyra, whilst Hugo joined a group of Gryffindor fourth years.

Rose was temporarily taken a back, in learning that Al had a partner, something he had neglected to tell her earlier, but discovered that it was actually a friend of their's from Ravenclaw; Raelynn Chambers.

Raelynn was a pretty sixth year with light blue eyes, long raven hair and excellent quidditch skills. She was keeper for the Ravenclaw team.

Their table was completed when Lee Zabini dressed as knight in full armour, appeared with Ewan Davis.

Once everyone in the hall was seated, Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and an array of food appeared on the table before them; Roast Duck, Pumpkin curry, baked potatoes, corn on the cob, Flagons of spiced, warm cider. The list could have gone on. For the second time this evening, it seemed that Christoph was right.

Looking round the table, Rose had to admit that theirs was a strange mix of people, but they actually got on quite well. Scorpius, Al, Raelynne and she got into a heated debate about quidditch, Ravenclaw had drawn their match last week against Hufflepuff and that put Slytherin in the lead for cup.

Lee and Lilly seemed to be on moderately friendly terms, and were deep in conversation for most of the meal, whilst Mickey and Ewan Davis...well she didn't know exactly what was going on there, but they weren't killing each other, which was a good sign.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, and the plates and leftover food had disappeared, Professor McGonagall stood again from the round table near the stage where the teachers had congregated.

"Now for the long awaited highlight; the music. But before we all take to the dance floor, I have an announcement to make about the costume awards." She flicked her wand and a wooden box and a pile of parchment appeared on the table before her. "Every person may fill out a parchment form. For their vote to be considered, they must write down their own year, and then select who they think is the best dressed girl and boy from their own year. Before the first and second years retire, we will declare the winners."

There was a murmur of interest before she continued. "Now please put your hands together for 'Duelling with the Doxies'!"

The door to the adjoining chamber opened, and the trio trooped out onto the stage where their instruments had appeared. A loud cheer and had sprung up, with a few girls cat-calling, but this died down as soon as Meni reached the microphone.

"Hi Hogwarts, we're The Doxies, and we hope you enjoy the evening!"

----

* * *

----

The music, just like Thursday evening, was lively and upbeat. Flocks of students took to the dance floor, and even Hagrid was spotted 'bopping' with Professor Sinistra.

Rose danced along with her friends, and Scorpius could hardly take his eyes off her. He would have to ask her soon. The next slow one...

She had already been asked by three or four guys, and had gladly accepted Mickey Thomas and a seventh year prefect by the name of Ryan Carmichael. Scorpius at first had felt intensely jealous at this, but he managed to keep this in check and reminded himself that she didn't actually have feelings for either of these two. At least, he didn't think that she did, and he didn't want to embarrass himself like the other evening, so he pushed these thoughts aside and enjoyed the ball.

Finally it was announced that this was to be the last dance, before the awards were given out, and the first two years were sent to bed.

A slow and heartfelt song was struck up, and mustering his courage, though he was certain she would say yes, the Slytherin approached Rose and held out his hand.

"Ready for me to sweep you off of your feet again?"

She laughed happily and her gaze met his. "I'm not so sure you did the first time, but I have time to spare."

She lay her hand in his outstretched palm, and felt tingles journey up her arm. He pulled her closer, gripping her waist lightly, whilst she felt the firmness of his shoulder through the thin shirt he was wearing.

They seemed to fit together as the moved gracefully around the dance floor.

This time their gaze held, and chills prickled their way up Rose's back as she felt how intimate this actually was. She felt herself lost, and not wanting to be found.

Her eyes travelled to his parted lips, and she felt his do the same to hers, as he twirled her away from him and then brought her back.

She was so close to him. She looked like she wanted to. Why couldn't he just lower his head? He should just do it...if he tilted forward just a little more...

His breath was already tickling her skin, and she felt herself close her eyes.

"Rose I..."

----

----

Suddenly a loud cry was heard, and the doors to the Great Hall banged open.

Rose jumped and Scorpius steadied her, the moment had passed.

The figure of Avatus Boarg, School Caretaker, in a tuxedo that looked as though it had seen better days, rushed into the room. His face was pale and his eyes looked as though they were popping out of their sockets. He slammed the doors closed behind him, back to them.

"Pro-pro-professor Mcgonagall!"

The Headteacher stood from her seat, her forehead furrowed. "What is it Boarg?" Scorpius' grip on Rose tightened.

"It-it-it's in the castle...a-a-a Graphorn!"

----

* * *

----

_A/N: Phew another long one and a lot happening. So Flint is getting roped into something unpleasant....how will this affect the other characters? Scorpius is awakening to his feelings, but what can he do about them? Lily has a crush...Rose is a ghost...._

_What did you think of the Halloween decorations and costumes? Spectacular enough, just right or too much? I hope you like the Scorpius/Rose/Lilly moment; that was fun to right. As was the scene with the band aaaand Scorpius and Rose getting closer. Which brings us to the most important part, they were interrupted because of a Graphorn. If you don't know what one of those is, you can look it up or wait for the description next chapter...but they're in trouble! The question is, why is it there?_

_Thanks you for all the wonderful reviews, and adds to favourites and alerts. I know that I always say this, but it really does make my day too hear from you guys, so go on you know you want to :)_

_So a cliiffhanger!! Slightly evil, but I promise to update within 7 days, is that okay?_

_Much love to all my readers_

_Fiona xx_


	12. A Halloween unlike any other, part 2

_AN/_

_Hi guys, I am so sorry it's been so long. I could make excuses about how busy I've been, It's true that I've had alot of stress lately; I've been trying to change uni courses and that's fallen through so it seems like I've gotta take a year out and get a job which is slightly scarey... but to be honest that's only been occuring in the last couple of months or so._

_The truth was that I couldn't get this chapter right to do the story justice like I wanted, so I had a break, but now I'm back with rednewed vigour, and I'm determined to update regularly again as I really love this story, and I want to tell it well._

_Don't worry even if I take another loooong break again, I wont be giving this up, Ive come to far :) lol but also Scorpius and Rose deserve a finnish to their story (even if it is a long way off yet!_

_Okay I have lots of thanks to say:_

**_Shardered-glass_**

**_o0o-CandyContraptioonz-o0o_**

**_msknowitall_**

**_Rosepraul_**

**_mimimi213_**

**_Paperback28_**

**_Jasmineflower27_**

**_Jasmeet_**

**_osito_**

**_Teela's Snakestaff_**

**_Vagrantben_**

**_1GuitarLover1_**

**_HMMadewell_**

**_alleywayqueen_**

**_Missdagane_**

**_Slythernightowl_**

**_FaithfulHPReader_**

**_That Romantic_**

**_Christy86_**

**_Avanell_**

**_.beckoner_**

**_jn.v13_**

**_kittybloom21_**

**_sjt1988_**

**_SeraphimeRising_**

_And the wonderful **Hakuna-Mattata** readers, whose lovely message inspired me to keep writing and reminded me that there are people out there who love this story_

_And to all of you that read this and haven't reviewed, those who've added it to favourites and alerts..._

_Love to you all for your support, patience and faithfulness :)_

_I owe you all!! _

_Okay and on with the story_

_Disclaimer: I really wish I was J K Rowling but alas....I'm not :(_

_----_

_----  
_

_

* * *

_

----

----

_Previously_

----

His breath was already tickling her skin, and she felt herself close her eyes.

"Rose I..."

Suddenly a loud cry was heard, and the doors to the Great Hall banged open.

Rose jumped and Scorpius steadied her, the moment had passed.

The figure of Avatus Boarg, School Caretaker, in a tuxedo that looked as though it had seen better days, rushed into the room. His face was pale and his eyes looked as though they were popping out of their sockets. He slammed the doors closed behind him, back to them.

"Pro-pro-professor Mcgonagall!"

The Headteacher stood from her seat, her forehead furrowed. "What is it Boarg?" Scorpius' grip on Rose tightened.

"It-it-it's in the castle...a-a-a Graphorn!"

----

----

* * *

----

----

The wind was coarse and unyielding, the chill it brought bitter and determined, as a balding middle-aged man leant against the railing of his balcony.

His disgruntled sigh, sent out wisps of curling steam, and his eyes darted familiarly to his watch. It shouldn't be long now.

As he came to this conclusion, the muffled sounds of talking and laughter invaded his ears. He really should return to playing the happy host...but perhaps later, as of now he was enjoying the time to focus his thoughts.

You see, as with many wizarding families on All Hallows Eve, the Notts were holding a 'small gathering' in honour of the date. His wife's idea of course, but then again it would be a good excuse for his little group to meet freely...

It was getting on for half past ten, and the arch of a pale, silver moon was casting long shadows upon the family's Kent mansion. The red brick facade stood as an impressive back drop to the surrounding countryside, and in the light of the torches which lined the path leading to the front door, its many mullioned windows twinkled.

Theodore had always liked the imperious presence that this manor and its grounds exuded. It was fitting for an ancient, pure-blood family such as his own. Furthermore, it was the ideal place to shut out prying eyes, and to conceal one's business.

He laughed drily, sending further clouds of steam into the frosty evening air, as he considered that this was just as well. After the number of raids the ministry had carried out, he was now more than ever grateful for the various secret chambers and enchanted hiding places. It made his life just that bit easier.

As often happened with Theodore; his humours changed suddenly and an easy transition was made to anger.

He admitted that nowadays, his temper was ever on a short fuse, exploding to the surface at the slightest annoyance. But he assured himself that this was after all, a good thing. It would help him carry out the tasks he had set. One's anger was, in the end, not something to be kept under control, but to be embraced and unleashed, like an all consuming creature. It was only then that you could achieve true power.

With this idea convincing and appeasing his proud nature, Theodore set his mind to wrathful reflection. All those concealments; those hidey-holes, secrets passed down from father to son, hadn't even been required when it came to his own father's arrest.

His bitter thoughts twisted around each other, like many slippery serpents all clamouring for supremacy, and with their slithering movement, his brain buzzed from over activity. He could use a pensieve, but then had he not just accepted that his bitterness fed his overall ambition?

----

The majority of these thoughts, were recollections from all those years ago. Events that had shaped his twisted life, with a certain and determined malice. And of all these memories, those consisting of the week following Voldemort's defeat, would not only forever be imprinted upon his mind, but would also create the Theodore Nott of today.

And as he focused on this, he recalled that though there had been absolutely no necessity, the ministry had searched the Kent Manor anyway.

Damn excuses for prying into his business! How could they even justify it, when they had already unmasked his father as a Death Eater at the Battle of Hogwarts? In addition to numerous eye witnesses, there was a sure case against Horatio Nott. But then they didn't need any justification for harassing those of pure blood.

Theodore shook violently, from the cold fury which had by now descended upon him, engulfing him in the tide of gloom, which always accompanied this topic.

It seared through his veins like a chilling fire, if there even was such a thing, and caused his skin to turn clammy. He narrowed his eyes into what were barely slits, and curled his fists into tight balls.

----

This overflow of emotion, likely stemmed from the fact that Theodore had been very close to his father. After his mother died when he was only nine...well that didn't bear thinking about...but they had been left alone and thrown together. Even though his parent's marriage had been one of convenience; tying two ancient families together, he could tell that Horatio Nott missed his wife deeply.

Somewhere underneath the anger, the middle-aged man felt the sharp pang of grief, as the former rage receded. But Nott wouldn't allow this to overcome him, and instead, he compartmentalised his thoughts. As he gripped onto the balcony railing so tight that his knuckles turned white, he pushed the feeling away.

Theodore had always admitted that it was his father, who had shaped his life a great deal.

Horatio was aging man of forty-five, when his son and heir had been born, and of course this made him a doting parent; anything the boy wanted, he received.

Since Theodore could remember, his father had installed in him a sense of pride of his ancestry and magical ability. He was a pure-blood and therefore better than others. It was this mantra that he had always carried with him, held high like a blazing torch.

----

Breathing in deep gulps of the icy night air, Theodore realised that even through the mental shutters he had installed, it was painful for him to remember his youth now that his father lay rotting in Azkaban. The man supposed that, contrary to his beliefs, he should be grateful that the dementors had been banished...after all there were many who considered that his father deserved the kiss.

He didn't shudder as most people would have, when strolling upon this particular reflection. Theodore considered that this was due to who he was; and who he had been brought up to be.

Horatio had taught him to segregate his thoughts, to never show weakness. Rage of course was acceptable, anguish and sorrow were not. That was the training of a Death Eater, though not all had mastered it.

Not for the first time Theodore thought of the Malfoys. But he thrust this deliberation to the back of his mind. That wasn't important at the moment. _They_ weren't important; hadn't they proved to the world, what insufficient specks of nothingness they really were?

Turning traitor at the last minute....that was the worst possible type of deception, and perhaps they would pay.

By now his eyes had grown accustomed to the night's blackness, and in the distance he heard an owl hooting. Neither of these penetrated his senses though, as he sank deeper into the murky waters of reverie.

----

He remembered when he had grown older, and discovered that his father had been in Voldemort's inner circle. It hadn't surprised him at all, and neither had he been ashamed by it. Instead he was fascinated.

You see, during his youth Theodore Nott had been intelligent, bookish, spoilt and cruel. He didn't make friends easily, and preferred his own company and that of the dusty tomes he poured through in the family library.

He would spend hours conversing with his father about the dark arts, curses and disguises, histories and theories. He was enthralled by it and wanted to know everything. Horatio had been only too happy to comply.

Ignoring the cold evening chill, which by this point seemed to be numbing his extremities, Theodore thought wryly about how his life had panned out. He considered that it was merely luck that he too wasn't in Azkaban.

His father, though being entirely devoted to Voldemort's cause, had decided that until his son left school, he couldn't join the organization.

To this day, Theodore pondered on Horatio's motives for doing that. It surely wasn't because he wanted his son to learn more; Theodore always achieved top marks, and read around every subject.

Whatever the reason, he had been extremely fortunate, and he knew it. Had he been a fully fledged Death Eater, he would probably be in a cell, because he knew more than anyone that _he_ wouldn't have been one to deflect.

----

With the anger he wouldn't restrain, continuing to bubble deep down inside him, Theodore thought of the pure-bloods that had been happy to see the Dark Lord go. He couldn't or wouldn't understand their reasoning. Everything he stood for had been manifested in Him and his organization.

He had tried to continue with life after the war, but he found that he had nothing to follow, nothing to believe in. He had no cause or purpose.

Of course this alone wasn't enough to push him into taking action. Theodore might have been a fanaticist, but he also had brains. He wasn't like a reckless Gryffindor, going into something with their wand blazing, and only thinking of the consequences when it was too late. No, everything he ever entered into was meticulously planned and completely figured out. He would leave nothing to chance, because in spite of his so far lucky escape, nothing was definite.

No. His obsession with the dark arts and blood purity was not enough to make him take stand.

Another wry laugh escaped his thin, pale lips. It was really down to those blood traitors, half-breeds and mudbloods, that something was being done.

----

After the war, prejudice had shifted. Instead of mudbloods having to watch their backs, it was the pureblood Slytherins. The cursing, raids, unemployment, press attention, laws, attitudes...they had turned the wizarding world on its head. It was not only punishment, but worse than that because it also affected the innocent, and went beyond what had been done in the past.

The only difference between the ministry's behaviour and that of Voldemort's, was the lack of killing and torture. How was that any better?

And as he shook with his fury, this sentiment also mingled with triumph. If it wasn't for this, nothing he was now pursuing would have been possible.

Theodore clung to the idea of supremacy. As they were pureblood, and therefore at the top of the magical hierarchy, none of this persecution could be justified! Not only did they deserve better, they deserved privileges, and now with the support and power they had gathered, they had a chance to once more be in charge, as was destined!

To his last breath, he would make sure that they ruled over the hordes of scum who had temporarily seized their rightful power. And there was no doubt that this conclusion would ultimately be reached, because _Liberatus Ophiuchi _had to succeed!

----

The sudden sound of a door's hinges creaking, snapped Theodore out of his thoughts, and he whirled around.

Breathing a sigh of relief as his gaze fell of the figure enthroned in the frame, he beckoned her to step out onto the balcony.

He realised that through their work and efforts, she had become as familiar to him, as life itself, or more precisely his own shadow, she had been with him through it all...and yet still he couldn't read her, as she did him.

She was a lady of tall stature, who wore a crimson cloak over her robes, which was now billowing in the breeze. Her glossy brown curls hung either side of her pale, heart shaped face and her dark eyes were narrowed in amusement.

"You've been out here by yourself for a while now Theo."

Staring past her into the darkness, the man gave a nod. "I've been gathering my thoughts Araminta."

A mirthless laugh escaped from her. "I hope you're not getting cold feet..."

When Theodore finally answered, his tone was hard and icy, betraying his over-eager temper.

"You forget yourself Ara, and this once I won't take it the wrong way...have you not recalled that it was _I_ who planned this? _I_ who came up with the idea?_ I_ who brought this group together? "

A scarlet blush pooled across her cheeks, not from embarrassment, but from annoyance. How dare he, when she was just as important, an equal! However, Araminta Meliflua knew how to play this game, and when it was necessary to hold her tongue. She would pursue this gentl, her voice a haughty drawl.

"I didn't mean to offend, I was merely speculating as to the reason for you sullenness."

"Well, don't. That's not your position." Came the snappy response.

Araminta raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, but continued with her bored, matter of fact tone, somehow increasing their sense of importance, rather than playing it down as one would suppose.

"My position is whatever _I _want it to be. Don't play games Theo. You know you can't manage this without me. You may be my senior, and you may be the founder, but in other regards I match you point for point."

He knew she had him there. Though she was only thirty, Araminta was highly intelligent, cunning and determined. She came from an ancient pureblood family, as highly regarded as his own. She was related to the Noble House of Black, and her family had a history of aptitude for the Dark Arts. Even her namesake, her Great Grandmother, had tried to legalise muggle hunting. He took a deep breath.

"I was wondering how our plan was proceeding. It should be occurring about now. I trust Alexander is doing his job, to allow the recruit to do his."

----

* * *

----

Rose stood rooted to the spot as she heard those words reverberating inside her head, a dull ringing prominent in her ears and chills travelling down her spine. Numbly she felt Scorpius supporting her. A Graphorn... A Graphorn...A Graphorn...

Oh shit they were in trouble! From what she knew of the creatures, they were highly dangerous.

Instead of panicking, she froze and her brain went into over-drive. They'd used the horn in potions, and she dully remembered Professor Belby saying that they were large animals which dwelled in mountain ranges. Their hides were tougher than dragon's and they were extremely aggressive. The question was; what was one doing in Hogwarts?

She didn't have much time to dwell on this, because as soon as the music stopped, shrieks and screams filled the air, and a mad scrambling began. Her thoughts, which felt somehow disconnected from her person, wondered at how the crowd around her was jostling and seething. For what seemed like a long moment, she stood there completely drained, vaguely aware of Scorpius' grip tightening about her, feeling his heart pounding as her back pressed against his chest.

It was as if she couldn't function, as if she'd ceased being Rose Weasley the person, and instead had become Rose Weasley a collection of thoughts.

And then something penetrated this petrified state, with it bringing the fiery rush of adrenaline and the prickle of fear. What if someone was hurt? What if tonight, someone died?

It was like nearly drowning, and then having the light-headed feeling stripped away upon re-breaking the surface. Instead of feeling nauseous, she suddenly felt full of fervour and determination. They must do something...anything...

A buzzing pressed upon her eardrums, like a hoard of anxious wasps, as the students around her clamoured with desperation.

----

Professor McGonagall, though extremely pale and shaking somewhat, knew she had to gain control of the situation.

Trying to steady her voice, she held her hands up and called out for silence. Immediately the drone stopped, and the numerous students swivelled their frightened faces towards the headmistress.

"That's better." She stood tall and proud, and surveyed the crowded room. "Now this is not a time to lose your heads! We must be vigilant, if we are to emerge out of this unscathed." There were mumblings of assent as the head teacher turned swiftly to the care taker.

"Mr Boarg, where is the beast?"

Avitus Boarg was leaning against the tall oaken doors of the great hall. His eyes seemed to be popping out of his face, and his breath was coming in short, rasping gasps.

"It-it-it's in th-the dungeon Professor."

Pursing her lips, McGonagall nodded. "It is too dangerous for anyone to leave the hall. Whilst we are here we are safe. However we cannot leave the beast to wreak havoc in the castle."

Scorpius furrowed his brow, his hold on Rose loosening as he felt her stir. His lips were close to her ear, and he didn't even recognise his own voice, when a moment later it came out as a hoarse whisper. "What does she think they're going to do? They can't fight it..."

But he was cut off as the head teacher seemed to reach a decision. She waved her wand through the air, and all the decorations disappeared. "Obviously the celebrations will come to an end."

She paused for a slight moment, and then with another flick, numerous rolled up, purple sleeping bags filled the Hall. "Students will sleep here tonight. I understand that this may prove difficult given the circumstances, but for the time being, this is the only safe place.

Rest assured that any information will be given to you. However, for the time being I want everyone in bed in fifteen minutes. Prefects will report with a register of their House Students, and then patrol the Great Hall. I need to determine that no pupil is in danger. After they have taken register, they will inform Professors Sinistra, Wood, Abercrombie and Guildford, taking direction from them if needed. Madame Pomfrey will also be on hand."

She snapped her head to the side. "Professors Longbottom, Hagrid, Belby, Flitwick and Vine will accompany me."

With a swish of cloaks, the terrified looking Professors strode determinedly out of the Hall, locking the door behind them. Almost immediately the panicked murmuring struck up again, The Doxies made their way to the remaining teachers to offer their help, and Rose turned to face Scorpius, eyes wide and scared.

----

----

"We..."

He knew what she was thinking; they had to do something. But what could they do in this hopeless situation? His piercing gaze locked with hers, and with this he tried to inject into her some confidence. His deep voice cut through her own.

"Listen Rose, it's going to be okay." She nodded mutely "I'll return to you after registering the students...I promise it'll be fine."

She tore her eyes away from the Slytherin. "But you don't know that!"

He reached forward and tilted her chin upwards, and not for the first time she saw the honesty, and sureness shining out of his silver orbs. "I do."

He gave her shoulder a slight squeeze, and then departed into jostling throng of students, whilst she quickly turned and headed in the other direction, towards the Gryffindors.

----

* * *

----

Scorpius quickly caught sight of the other Slytherin prefects; Atalanta Harper had performed a sonorous charm, and was calling house members to her. A crowd of costumed peers had gathered into a tight semi-circle, and it was all the Malfoy could do, to squeeze through.

To Atalanta's side stood Ewan Davis, holding a large parchment list, and checking names off it. Scorpius joined the boy's side, who was now squinting at a first year dressed as Merlin. "And you are?"

"Roland Burke" squeeked the boy, and with a satisfied nod, Davis crossed him off the list.

Scorpius waited until the crowd had begun thinning out, before he lowered his voice. "Is anyone missing?" He knew from the fearful glance he received, that there something terribly wrong. Ewan wrinkled his forehead as he signed of two third year girls.

"Its Flint...he's not here..."

"What about Alexander Nott? Damon Rosier? Felix Rockwood?"

"They've all registered!"

The blonde thought for a moment. "Shouldn't we give him a couple of minutes? He must be somewhere..."

Ewan Davis shifted on the spot, looking exceedingly uncomfortable. The line in front of him had started to dwindle and there were only a few students left to be signed off. "Of course...but I've got a bad feeling about this Scorp. Remember I said earlier that I overheard them planning something for tonight."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "But it couldn't be this could it? I mean what the hell would they want to do it for? Sebastian wouldn't be that stupid!"

However Davis wasn't so sure. "Scorp I'm telling you that something's up with him! And now what are we going to do? If we tell the Professors and they catch him out, what's going to happen to him then? I'm sure that this was Nott's plan...Sebastian would never think something like this up..."

Scorpius shook his head, unable to clear his thoughts. "Ewan, if he _is_ involved, even if it isn't _his_ plan, he's done something so horrific....I-I can't even...begin to understand how...or why. But he-he can't still be the Sebastian we know....he's not our friend any more....how can we even contemplate protecting him for something so horrific?"

Davis furrowed his brow, his complexion deathly pale and his lips pursed. "Then we only have one option; we-we need t-to stop him Scorp, before this gets worse....maybe somebody can get to him before its really too late...be-before he's gone too far..."

The blonde interrupted his dorm-mate. "But even if we tell, the teachers won't know where he is and if he's still out there and they don't get there in time, he could die!"

"Exactly."

----

* * *

----

Rose finished checking off the list of Gryffindors. Thank Merlin they were all present! Sighing with relief, she held her hand to her forehead, wincing slightly at the headache that had started to build up.

As her thoughts started to clear, one idea kept swimming about her mind; how were the teachers ever going to get out of this?

Unexpectedly feeling fingers grip her arm, she twisted around assuming it would be Scorpius. Instead she met the green gaze of her cousin, his skin blanched.

"Oh Al! I-"

"-No Rose, listen. I brought the Marauder's Map with me...Lilly wanted to use it for something, I' m not really sure why but anyway..." He reached into the pocket of his Godric Gryffindor costume, and pulled out the parchment map.

"Anyway that's not important...I'd forgotten to give it to her, but I remembered I had it after the teachers rushed out, and I checked it."

He looked imploringly at his cousin. "Rose, Sebastian Flint's not here. He's in McGonagall's office!"

----

* * *

----

Sebastian kept his ears pricked in case of any trouble, his hands trembling slightly as they moved.

He had no idea where the Graphorn was now. All he knew was that Alexander, Damion and Felix had let it in through a formerly collapsed tunnel which led to the dungeons. But he was aware that it could be anywhere now, and he had no wish to meet it face to face; not many wizards could go through an event like that and live to tell the tale.

His body involuntarily shuddered, and turning his attention back to the task at hand, he decided that he would do this as quickly, and with as much stealth as possible.

As the burly sixth year hurriedly riffled through documents littering the Headmistress' desk, he hadn't even consider the possibility of a teacher or student finding him, so preoccupied was he with evading the beast. However, now this notion briefly flitted into his anxious mind, but he promptly came to the conclusion that nobody would be anywhere near here. Surely the students would remain in the Great Hall, and the teachers...well unless the Graphorn was...no don't think about it.

Biting his bottom lip nervously, he pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind as he went through the stacks of parchment before him. Why had he not found it yet? What he needed; what he was told would be here.

_Something, anything to do with a prophecy_...

Sebastian took comfort in that he had entered the office easily with the password the others had retrieved. Even better was the fact that the numerous portraits of the previous heads, were thankfully asleep.

Though he reassured himself that it wasn't as though they would recognise him...a smirk settled on his face in satisfaction, after all, it had been a costume party. His volumous black cloak and face mask covered his identity well.

Nevertheless, no alarm had been raised, and he hadn't needed to take flight yet...

He stopped his movements suddenly, and strained his hearing. Had he just heard some...no he was being stupid, it was an old castle and there were bound to be strange noises. His mind drifting, he wondered where Peeves and the School Ghosts would be at a time like this...

There it was again! Or was it? No, he really was being paranoid now. His mind was just playing tricks on him. But he decided to be more careful, just in case...Not for the first time, he asked himself why he was doing this. But he knew it was for the greater good. It was for his family, for their people. To get back at those fucking Mudbloods and Half-Breeds!

As he came to this conclusion, his eyes caught sight of something. A singled word; Prophecy.

He gave a tug on the on the corner, and a sheet of parchment lifted out of the pile. This was it; the information he had been looking for! Okay so it didn't give away too much information, but he hadn't found anything else, and he wasn't sure that he a time to waste on a fruitless search. This would have to do.

He distantly wondered yet again, why the organisation had been so sure that McGonagall would have this information. And why they had entrusted him with this task...although he assumed that he would probably be less conspicuous than a fully fledged member, rifling through the Professor's desk drawers. And Alexander did say that _Liberatus_ _Ophiuchi_ had its spies.

Sebastian's heart beat, thudded in his ear, and he was fully aware that he should store the letter in his pocket, and leave. But he was curious. He shouldn't really be reading it, however he wanted to get an understanding as to why he had been assigned this task. Wasn't that his right?

Scanning the room and listening intently for any sign of danger, he completely unfurled the parchment and began to read.

----

* * *

----

_For the attention of Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_It is difficult to express all I feel in this letter, we must be careful what we put down in words, and __I agree that the upmost caution must be exercised. _

_It is my opinion that the minister is not going about this in an appropriate manner. Withholding information about the prophecy can only damage our chances. _

_Of course I am prohibited from saying anything to those outside the circle of knowledge, no matter how appropriate that they know. And my suggestions are not taken seriously, though the minister claims he appreciates our outlook._

_I am __naturally, fully aware of the danger, if the information comes into contact with what we dread. However how will the two concerned ever be ready if they are not aware about themselves and their destiny?_

_How will events move forwards without the truth?_

_I am grateful that you are doing all you can, and as for my part, I hope the majority of the ministry will come to its senses about our other threat._

_There is only so much I can do, but I am open to your suggestion of reinstating the old order if things proceed in this manner__, even though this will mean approaching those who the minister wants in the dark. And this time, I will be prepared to fight if, as I now fear, events worsen._

_Forever y__our friend and ally._

_----_

_

* * *

----  
_

What the hell was that about? For the first time, Sebastian Flint truly realised how deep he was in. Could he go all the way knowing that-

-Wait! It was that noise again...

----

* * *

----

Clasping his hand tightly, and weaving her way through the students who were now picking places to sleep, huddling in close knit groups and discussing recent events in panicked tones, Rose dragged her cousin over to Scorpius, her eyes wide with fear.

Where was he? He must know that Flint was missing...oh God what could they do? Could they tell someone? What was Flint even doing? What if he...

She froze.

"Rose..." He was worried at the state of her, but just as he was about to give up, Al spotted the blonde Slytherin in a far corner, deep in conversation with Lee Zabini and Ewan Davis. With a gentle tug, he quickly navigated his way towards them.

After her previous determination had trickled away, Rose allowed herself to be pulled along by Al. It was as if her exhaustion had caught up with her, and invaded every inch of her body. All she knew, was that she had to see Scorpius.

She drank him in, the sight of him giving her strength. She noted how his forehead was furrowed with worry, and his silver eyes were narrowed, until raising his gaze, he finally caught sight of them.

"Rose!" He took a few steps forward to meet them, turning from one Gryffindor to the other. "I'm sorry I was going to come over - I just - It's Flint - he's gone, he's..."

"He's in McGonagall's office."

"What!?" Scorpius rested his gaze on tall form of Albus Potter. "How...how do you..."

"Never mind, the point _is_ that he _is_."

Lee Zabini edged towards them "How can you be sure...what if..."

Al shook his head. "I know I'm not wrong."

Finally finding her voice, Rose tried to steady it. "The-the question is...what do we do?"

Scorpius paused for a moment, the buzzing of the other student's panic filling his ears. He felt suddenly horrified "We have to find him, and stop him!"

His eyes darted to Rose, who was staring at him open mouthed, and he placed his hands on her bare shoulders. "You-you have to stay here Rose...Albus can watch over you...Lee, Ewan and I will go and-"

"-Like hell you will Malfoy, I'm coming with you!" Everyone looked in surprise at Albus, the one who was usually so calm, but his jaw was set and Scorpius knew he wouldn't change his mind, so he nodded.

"Okay then Potter..."

"Its Al, and besides you'll need some Gryffindor bravery with you..."

The blonde turned his attention back to Rose. "In that case you'll have to stay here on your own, I'm sorry but-"

For the second time in such a short space, he was interrupted. Rose pulled herself out of his grasp and focused her determined gaze on his own, dark eyes flashing furiously.

"There are no buts Scorpius, I'm coming too and if you so much as think otherwise I'll curse you into the next centuary!"

Scorpius held her gaze, silently reaching an understanding with her before he looked away and dropped the volume of his voice.

"Sorry...of course you should come."

The red-head caught his hands and gave them a squeeze "Thank you"

She turned to the rest of the group, suddenly recognizing the icy lump of fear that had settled in her stomach. "Okay then, we'll need get out of here undetected" she gulped before continuing "Our best bet is to go out through the chamber the Doxies were waiting in...the door is concealed behind the stage. The Teachers shouldn't be watching it, and its a quicker route to McGonagall's office."

Al managed a small smile "Sounds like a great idea Rosie."

She inclined her head in thanks, so nervous she could hardly speak any more, mouth so dry she had to lick her lips. "Is everybody sure we're doing this?"

The others nodded and so she took in a deep breath to steady herself, eyes scrunched shut, before opening them and with renewed vigour declaring "Come on then". Turning on the spot she hurried around the perimeter of the hall, dress flowing behind her, closely followed by Al and Scorpius.

Lee and Ewan who were bringing up the rear, paused before joining the rest, the latter turning to his friend briefly.

"Was it just me or did the Scorpius Malfoy just get bested by a girl?"

Lee quirked an eyebrow at his fellow SLytherin "Not by just any girl."

----

----

* * *

----

----

_AN/ Hmm what do you think? Background on Theodore Nott...so now we know why he's doing what he's doing...but what exactly is that? Sebastian has been recruited by his son but I wonder if they really care about him....and we get to know a bit more about Araminta, who will become an important player in events..._

_What was Scorpius going to say to Rose? They seem to be feeling something for each other, but how strong is it and will it last?_

_Who was the letter Flint found from? And what hints were in it? What does it really mean?_

_Where is the Graphorn? Will the group find Flint, will they be in danger? What will happen?_

_Eeeek scary stuff!_

_Thanks for all of your support! I hope you are still enjoying the story :)_

_Please review and let me know what you think...I'm not sure how this chapter's turned out, I'm a bit rusty. Any comments, good or bad are welcome; it helps me improve :)_

_Much love until the next time (which will be soon)_

_Fiona_

_xx  
_


End file.
